Un mundo de Magos
by Luna310
Summary: El torneo para obtener al líder del consejo de clanes ha comenzado...La batalla se avecina y ellos deberán obtener la victoria...Sin avance por el momento
1. A lo lejos

Un mundo de magos.

Hola a todos, este es mi primer Fanfic acerca de las Sakura y sus aventuras. Espero que les guste y que queden complacidos y me dejen su opinión ya sea comentarios o reclamos, Gracias por su lectura

Capítulo 1 "A lo lejos"

Había pasado un mes ya desde que Shaoran Li regresará a Hong Kong y la carta "amor" se convirtiera en la carta "esperanza" por lo que Sakura estaba empezando la preparatoria y se le estaba haciendo tarde para ir a la escuela.

**Shaoran… - **ella suspiró al ver al osito que él le regaló. - **No, no tengo que concentrarme o llegaré tarde a la escuela.**

**Sakurita si no te apuras vas a llegar muy tarde a la escuela **– dijo una vocecita algo adormilada.

**Si Kero ya me apuro**.

Pero no todo era felicidad, sin que Sakura o alguno de sus guardianes se diera cuenta en Tomoeda ocurrían extraños acontecimientos que iban a cambiar su mundo y su felicidad para siempre. Así que nos ubicamos en casa de la familia Kinomoto y el padre de Sakura leyendo el periódico con la siguiente noticia:

"_La desaparición de una joya exuberante y de mucho valor que rebasa los 10 millones de dólares, que desapareció del museo de Tomoeda tiene consternadas a las autoridades y administradores del museo. Ya que el ladrón o ladrones no habían dejado pistas y por lo visto tampoco habían forzado la seguridad"._

**¿Ya vieron esto mis queridos hijos? Es mejor Touya que regreses temprano, no quiero que llegues tarde a casa, y tú Sakura por favor saliendo de la escuela vienes inmediatamente a casa.**

**Por supuesto papá – **dijo Sakura muy contenta.

**Si claro, nada más pasaré a dejarle unas cosas a Yukito después de clase y regresaré en seguida.**

En ese momento sonó el timbre y Touya fue a abrir la puerta.

**Correo certificado para la señorita Sakura Kinomoto.**

**¿Para mí¿Qué podrá ser? – **dijo una Sakura muy sorprendida.

**¡Vaya! Hasta los monstruos reciben correo.**

**¡Hermano! – **dijo empuñando la mano y muy seria.-**Que no me digas monstruo.**

**Firme aquí por favor – **dijo el mensajero algo extrañado.

Acto seguido firma y el mensajero entrega el paquete y se retira.

**Y bien¿De quién es?**

**Dice "Londres, Inglaterra. Eriol Hiragizawa" ¡Es de Eriol!**

**Pues bien ábrelo hija.**

Sakura abre la caja y ve una carta de Eriol sellada, bocadillos ingleses seguramente para Kero, algunas cajas de té, una corbata inglesa para el padre de Sakura y otra para su hermano, un sombrero muy lindo para Sakura y hasta el fondoun misterioso libro negro en cuya portada dice _"Los más antiguos y poderosos hechizos del mundo occidental"_. Sakura hace entrega de los respectivos regalos y se da cuenta que se le hace tarde para ir a la escuela, por lo tanto a Touya también, para ir a la universidad y Fujitaka sale corriendo diciendo que se ha retrasado para su conferencia magistral.

Sakura se mete la carta a los bolsillos de su abrigo dado que es invierno y cae la nieve, en eso estaba cuando se dio cuenta de que como siempre Touya la ha dejado y Sakura se apresura a alcanzarlo.

**¡Qué malo eres hermano¿Por qué no me esperaste?**

**¡Qué monstruo tan ágil eres¡Me alcanzaste¿No utilizaste alguna carta para lograrlo, cierto?**

**Sss...solo a carrera **– dijo algo sonrojada, apenada ycon voz muy baja.

**¡Lo sabía monstruo¡Eres una tramposa! – **en eso voltea y se oyen los chirridos de los frenos de la bicicleta.- **¡Yukito¡Me diste un buen susto!**

**Perdóname Touya es que estaba comiendo este pastelillo que es delicioso.**

**¡Yukito¿Cómo has estado? – **El trío reanuda su marcha.

**Excelente Sakura, muchas gracias ¿Quieres un panecillo?**

**Mu…muchas gracias Yukito – **dijo Sakura viendo que sacaba un panecillo de una enorme bolsa de papel, se le corrió una gota en la cabeza.

Todos llegan a la avenida principal por lo que Sakura tiene que seguir adelante y Touya junto con Yukito ir hacia la izquierda.

**Nos vemos Sakura (y como es su costumbre le arroja un dulce) cuídate.**

**Recuerda regresar temprano a casa monstruo.**

**Adiós Yukito, adiós hermano.**

Cuando se separan Yukito ve a Touya algo extrañado, a lo cual Touya le pregunta:

**¿Qué sucede Yuki?**

**Sakura utilizó una carta Sakura¿No es verdad?**

**Sí utilizó una carta¿Te lo dijo Yue?**

**Sí y dice que eso esta bien porque quiere decir que Sakura se esta volviendo más fuerte para controlarlas, pero además hay otra cosa.**

**¿Qué?**

**Dice que el descendiente de Clow se esta volviendo muy fuerte ya que siente su poder hasta aquí, pero que aquí se están juntando fuerzas muy poderosas que tienen el mismo nivel de Sakura.**

**¿El mocoso, PODEROSO? Eso sí que es novedad, aunque no he podido sentir esas otras fuerzas.**

Suena la campana de la secundaria, se aproximan las clases, pero también las vacaciones de invierno. Sakura estaba distraída con esto, hacía meses que esperaba esto: el final de clases y desde luego las vacaciones, porque su papá le había prometido que la llevaría a Hong Kong. Claro que cada vez que pensaba en esto se ponía roja como luz de semáforo porque eso significaría una cosa: volvería a ver a su amado Shaoran. Estaba tan distraída que todo lo hacía mecánicamente sus zapatos en su casillero, el equipo de patinar también, solo salió de su ensimismamiento cuando tropezó con Tomoyo que también estaba muy distraída y contenta que no se dio cuenta de que era Sakura (¡Qué raro en ella!).

**Lo siento mucho Sakura es que no te vi¿en que estás pensando? **

**(Sonrojada)En Sha…nada – **lo dijo así porque le daba pena que Tomoyo pensará que siempre estaba pensando en él aunque era evidente para Tomoyo.

**¿Estás pensando el joven Li cierto?** – dijo Tomoyo esbozando una ligera sonrisa.

**Sss…sí (poniéndose totalmente roja) ¿Por cierto que te tiene tan contenta?- **diciendo esto para cambiar de tema.

**Pues he recibido carta de Inglaterra – **ahora es ella poniéndose roja como luz de semáforo (¡Guau ahora sí el mundo se volvió loco!).

**¿En serio¡Yo también! – **dijo Sakura que tan distraída como siempre no se dio cuenta del repentino cambio de su amiga.

**¿Pero que hacen?** **Las clases ya comenzaron** **–** dijo Chiharu.

Era la hora del receso y en la escuela solo se hacían comentarios acerca de las vacaciones de invierno y de las fiestas, así que Sakura y Tomoyo se disponían a almorzar.

**¿Y qué te dice Eriol? – **dijo Sakura observando a Tomoyo.

**Pues me dice que me invita a pasar las vacaciones en Inglaterra – **dijo Tomoyodisimulando su enrojecimiento.

**¡Qué bien!** **¿Ya le dijiste a tu mamá?**

**No aún no, apenas recibí la carta y un paquete de él esta mañana¿Qué te escribió a ti?**

**¡Es cierto! No he leído su carta…Veamos donde la deje… ¡A sí¡Aquí esta!... Veamos:**

"**_Querida Sakura:_**

_**Espero que te encuentres bien de salud. Tomoyo me dice que piensas ir de vacaciones a Hong Kong, es una pena ya que quería invitarlas a pasar las vacaciones aquí, pero no te preocupes no es importante, pásate unas felices vacaciones.**_

_**Por cierto el libro que esta al fondo del paquete es para cuando te llegue el momento de practicar en serio o cuando estés en apuros.**_

_**Por lo demás ten mucho cuidado ya que siento una poderosa magia a mi alrededor y varias como la tuya a tu alrededor pero aún no tengo muy bien ubicada de donde proviene y de qué tipo es.**_

_**No te preocupes sólo cuídate mucho.**_

_**Atentamente,**_

_**Eriol Hiragizawa"**_

**¿Poderosa magia? – **se preguntó extrañada Sakura.

**¿Cuál libro negro? – **preguntó Tomoyo.

**Es que al final del paquete que me envío Eriol viene un libro negro. Por cierto esta es la única carta que me envía Eriol desde que vino y se fue pero me dice que tú le escribiste… - **al fin Sakura lo entendió (¡Qué raro no!)** - ¿TOMOYO, ACASO TÚ Y ERIOL SON NOVIOS?- **gritó con tanta alegría que varios estudiantes voltearon a verlas.

**Sí Sakura, desde que regresó aquel día a Tomoeda para venir a tomar el té, él me dejó en mi casa ¿Lo recuerdas?**

**Ya decía que era muy raro que Eriol se ofreciera a dejarte en tu casa ¡QUÉ FELIZ ME SIENTO!**

**Pues fue para decirme que cómo sentiría con su partida y le contesté que realmente muy triste y fue cuando me lo pidió.**

**Qué feliz me siento, ya que ustedes dos son muy raros en su forma de comportarse yo jamás lo habría adivinado.**

Después de aquella animada plática que resultó una confesión, suena el timbre que indica el final del receso.

En ese preciso momento pero en Hong Kong dos adolescentes muy apuestos corrían a toda velocidad por una calle llena de puestos seguidos por una joven muy enérgica que gritaba: "Shaoran ve más rápido" (¿Ya saben quién es no?).

En esa misma calle en el punto más alto se encontraban unas escaleras que conducían a un templo en el cual al principio de sus puertas se encontraba un enorme bongo dorado. En el silencio del templo se pudo escuchar el estrepitoso sonido "gong" cuando un adolescente de pelo café y encendidos ojos lo tocó.

¡**Bien hecho Shaoran! – **se escucho decir de aquella joven impetuosa **- ¡Lo lograste!**

**Gracias Meiling – **contestó Shaoran al ver la impetuosidad de su prima.

**Tú tampoco lo hiciste nada mal primo Rengaoran.**

**Gracias Meiling – **contestó Rengaoran de forma desganada.

**Bueno, bueno basta ya. Como descendientes del legendario mago Clow esto no debería de representarles ningún esfuerzo – **dijo Iealan Li muy seria y con su porte muy fino.

Se escucha en el fondo una voz masculina fuerte grave y muy seria pero a la vez vieja y cansada, que no es más que del jefe de clanes de magos de todo Hong Kong una personalidad muy importante.

**¡Excelente muchacho! No cabe duda de que eres descendiente de Clow llegaste aquí en ¡5 minutos 32 segundos! Cuando yo tenía tu edad llegue aquí en 7 minutos 20 segundos y eso que fui el primero en llegar. Pero mírate Rengaoran tampoco te quedaste atrás como primo de Shaoran sólo llegaste 18 segundos después ¡Fabuloso!**

**Sí, pero eso significa que quede en segundo lugar debajo de Shaoran.**

Rengaoran lo había dicho sinceramente ya que siendo primo de Shaoran siempre quedaba en segundo lugar y eso comenzaba a cansarlo. Esboza una pálida sonrisa en su cara y en sus penetrantes ojos miel había un dejo de amargura y se alisó con sus manos el despeinado, negro y mojado pelo y se dirigió a darle la mano a su primo.

**Muchas felicidades Shaoran parece que pasas a la etapa final.**

**Sí gracias Rengaoran, pero aún** **no dejo de decir que eres el mejor.**

**Sí, pero siempre quedo en segundo lugar.**

**Pero no te preocupes aún falta la competencia entre clanes, esta competencia fue sólo para ver quién de la dinastía Li iba a ser el representante.**

Fue entonces que llegaron los otros primos de Shaoran, otros 10 muchachos que eran mucho más grandes que Shaoran y con más tiempo de entrenamiento pero que aún así no pudieron llegar antes que él y uno por uno se acercaron a felicitarlo.

**Bueno Shaoran tu serás el representante en la competencia por la corona del líder de todos los clanes de magia de Hong Kong que dará inicio la próxima semana hasta entonces nos veremos – **dijo el líder de los clanes, hizo una reverencia a la madre de Shaoran y se alejó tarareando una canción.

**Bueno Shaoran practicarás todos los días y tus primos te ayudarán – **dijo Iealan muy seria.

**Como digas Madre.**

**Espero que comprendas lo que cargas en tus hombros ya que la dinastía Li nunca perdió esa corona sino hasta que murió Clow después ninguno de sus descendientes pudo manejar bien la última prueba ni siquiera tu padre y eso que era una mago muy poderoso así que quiero que entrenes arduamente ya que competirás con las mejores dinastías de magia de todo Hong Kong: la Chow-Dei, la Meiwong, la Otomasu, y sobre todo nuestra rival más grande la Tse-Tsu – **dijo Iealan muy fríamente.

**Sí madre, me pondré a entrenar ahora mismo.**

**Te ayudaré a entrenar – **dijo Rengaoran animadamente.

**Gracias – **contestó Shaoran con una mirada de agradecimiento ya que había interrumpido a su madre.

Realmente Shaoran no tenía ganas de seguir entrenando porque lo que quería era escribirle a Sakura y contarle cómo le había ido en ese mes tan difícil. Quería contarle como desde que su madre Iealan Li le dijo que leyera y practicará todos los conjuros y hechizos que encontraban por lo menos en 10 de los libros que le dio. Algunos eran muy difíciles y requerían de mucha magia por lo que a la primera semana de su llegada se quedaba exhausto y muy cansado que no podía escribir. Él era muy fuerte y poderoso en comparación a sus primos que aún con el entrenamiento duro terminaban sangrando y eso que quienes los ayudaban eran sus tíos que algunos eran miembros del consejo no podían hacer algunos conjuros sin que salieran lastimados.

En cambio a Shaoran parecía no costarle trabajo, todo esto gracias a que ayudó a Sakura a convertir las cartas Clow en cartas Sakura. El entrenamiento durante las siguientes dos semanas fue peor con respecto a la primera ya que aparte de practicar conjuros y hechizos tenía que practicar artes marciales, estudiar lenguas antiguas que incluían entre otras el chino más antiguo, el chino mandarín, el japonés antiguo, el inglés de Inglaterra, el escocés, el nórdico, en fin estudiaba toda lengua del país en que hubiera magia y hechicería. Así que esas dos semanas fueron de mal en peor, Shaoran se sentía exhausto de practicar magia todos los días pero se estaba volviendo muy fuerte el mismo podía sentirlo. Tanto así que podía sentir a la carta "esperanza" llamándolo desde Japón y eso era porque Sakura estaba deseosa de verlo. Al final de la tercera semana la cosa se estaba poniendo difícil ya que quedo inconsciente después de realizar un rito de protección bastante complicado pero finalmente fue el único de todos sus primos que pudo hacerlo y tan efectivo resultó que ninguno de sus tíos pudo deshacerlo y su madre se desmayó al romperlo, claro que pensó en Sakura para realizarlo pues sólo un sentimiento tan fuerte cómo el deseo de proteger a alguien podía hacerlo tan efectivo. Sólo le faltaba terminar esa odiosa carrera contra sus primos y llegó en primer lugar. Pero antes de escribirle a Sakura se le ocurrió que podría escribirle a Eriol para saber que conjuro hizo Clow y así impresionar a los del consejo con su prueba final haciendo nuevas cartas Clow. Pero en eso lo sacaron de sus pensamientos una voz chillona y enérgica.

**La tierra llamando a Shaoran.**

**Basta Meiling sólo estaba descansado un momento.**

**Si bueno lo único que quería decirte es que ya es hora de comer así que regresemos a casa – **dijo Meiling con una sonrisa porque sabía a quien le dedicaba sus pensamientos Shaoran.

Así terminaba al menos por hoy el entrenamiento y se dispuso a regresar a su casa y realizar lo que tenía planeado para terminar con lo que lo convertiría en líder de los clanes pues desde su nacimiento la esposa del actual líder de los clanes de Hong Kong, una imponente hechicera con la habilidad para ver el futuro había previsto que en el futuro él terminaría cómo un poderoso y excepcional líder de los clanes…y con una esposa no menos que imponente, majestuosa y claro tan poderosa como ella misma. Tanto así había perturbado la visión de esta esposa a esta señora excepcional que al terminar la visión le dijo a Iealan que ella sería dueña de las cartas Clow y de la corona Kumei una antigua y poderosa joya, que simplemente ella podría controlar a su antojo y que se convertiría no sólo en esposa de Shaoran sino que sería la líder de los clanes de Japón alguien realmente con su destino puesto en ser no sólo una líder más sino la más fuerte en más de 3000 años, simplemente alguien digna de ser la esposa del futuro líder de los clanes. Nadie más supo de esta revelación más que ellas dos pues la esposa del líder no quería que nadie más se enterara pues entonces se correría el rumor de que había favoritismos con el clan Li. Tuvo esta visión al momento en que Shaoran nació y se lo contó a Iealan para que supiera quien sería digna de cargar con la corona que a su hijo le correspondería pues le había dicho que la conocería cuando ella misma fuera a Hong Kong por un viaje que la dueña de las cartas consideraría turístico pero que no lo sería.

Por lo que Iealan al recordar esto, al ver alejarse a su hijo, recordó que ya la dueña de las cartas había estado con ellos y probablemente ya hubiera atrapado el corazón de Shaoran por lo que sonrío satisfecha y sumamente complacida al recordar cómo liberó aquella esencia de una poderosa hechicera que se encontraba encerrada, sí, no le cabía la menor duda de que el propio Shaoran había encontrado a la mujer perfecta para desarrollar el papel de esposa y de líder del clan de hechiceras de Japón…

Continuará…


	2. Revelaciones

Capítulo 2 "Revelaciones"

(N/A: Hola de nuevo, pues aquí apurándome a actualizar el Fic, y quiero dedicárselo sinceramente a Ariam ya que me dejó el primer Review, muchas gracias por tus lindos comentarios le suben a una la autoestima y las ganas de seguir escribiendo. Es una lástima que Fanfiction ya no deje contestar los Reviews, pero bueno los dejó con el segundo capítulo. :) ).

Sakura ya estaba en su casa a eso de las tres y con Kero encima.

**-¿Qué vamos a comer hoy Sakurita? Tengo hambre.**

**-Espera Kero mmmm… hoy comeremos estofado.**

**-¡Hurra! ¿Y qué es ese paquete blanco en el refrigerador eh?**

A Sakura se le cayó una gotita del pelo.

**-Estee pues es un pastel que me dio Tomoyo.**

**-¡Pastel! ¡Pastel! ¡Quiero pastel! – **dijo Kero eufórico.

**-¡Ay! Calma Kero prometo darte un pedazo cuando se termine la cena.**

**-¿Lo prometes?**

**-Sí lo prometo.**

En eso se oyó que habría la puerta y un par de voces se oyen en el vestíbulo. Sakura le había contado todo acerca de la magia que poseía a Touya después del incidente de la carta "esperanza", pero no le había contado nada todavía a su padre así que Kero se esconde en el hombro de Sakura fingiendo ser un muñequito y entran Yukito y Touya muy contentos y por lo que comentan habían ganado el partido de fútbol.

**-¡Monstruo! Ya llegue.**

**-No hagas eso Touya – **dijo una voz sumamente encantadora.

**(con la mano echa puño) ¡Hermano! (se le pasa al ver a Yukito) ¡Hola Yukito!**

**¡Hola conejo de la luna!**

**Vaya el peluche esta de buen humor – **dijo sarcástico Touya al ver que Kero estaba muy ansioso.

**Para tu información hoy me comí tu pedazo de pastel.**

**¿Qué hiciste QUÉ?**

**¡Ay! Kero no digas mentiras. No es cierto hermano.**

**(con risita burlona)Veo que se llevan de maravilla – **dijo Yukito.

**Por cierto Yukito ¿Deseas quedarte a cenar?** – dijo Sakura alegremente.

**Será un placer ya que huele delicioso**

**Sakura, Yukito se quedará a dormir esta noche ¿Podrías por favor buscar una manta más?**

**Claro hermano.**

Cuando Sakura sube siente a las cartas inquietas, por lo que cuando entra a su habitación las encuentra elevadas a todas y con su característico resplandor dorado, en eso la carta espejo se transforma en ella y se encuentra a una Sakura muy sorprendida.

**Ama que gusto verla de nuevo.**

**(sonrojada) No me digas ama, no eres mi sirviente sino mi amiga querida carta.**

**Lo siento mucho, pero me siento más a gusto diciéndole así.**

**(con una gotita en la cabeza) Esta bien, si te sientes a gusto por mí no hay ningún problema.**

**Ama, todas las cartas me han mandado a decirle que se acercan varias fuerzas muy poderosas, que casi ninguna de ellas son malignas (qué consuelo ¿no?) pero todas son muy fuertes. Y sólo me han enviado para decirle que cuenta con nosotras para ayudarla.**

**Gracias querida carta.**

Al decir esto se volvió a transformar en carta y fue a posarse en la mano de Sakura.

**Muchas gracias queridas cartas por avisarme.**

Las cartas la rodearon y se posaron en su mano. Fue entonces que volvieron al libro y en ese momento se oyó un brusco abrir de puerta.

**¿Qué pasa Sakura? ¿Por qué sentí a las cartas?**

**No pasa nada hermano sólo quise ver si todas estaban bien pero nada más eso – **mintió Sakura, no sabía muy bien cómo reaccionaría su hermano, ya que después del incidente de la carta "esperanza" el había recuperado cierto porcentaje de su poder, seguramente en su deseo de ayudar siempre a Sakura.

**Bueno ¿Encontraste la manta?**

**Si claro en un momento te la llevo.**

En ese momento en una zona exclusiva de la ciudad de Tomoeda un misterioso auto negro se para frente a la casa de la familia Daidoji; un señor canoso pero de gran porte baja del auto con un pequeño cofre en las manos y es recibido en el vestíbulo.

**En un momento bajará la señora, ¿desea esperarla en la biblioteca?**

**Si gracias y que también baje Tomoyo por favor.**

**Por supuesto señor, en un momento le avisó a la señorita que baje.**

**¡Abuelo! Cuánto tiempo sin verte.**

**Gracias Sonomi me da gusto verte pero tenemos asuntos urgentes que atender y me temo que las pequeñas están involucradas.**

**¿Es grave abuelo?**

**Sí Sonomi, me temo que sí.**

**¿Quieres decir que ha vuelto a empezar? – **dijo Sonomi con una expresión de terror en su rostro.

**Sí parece ser que no es Touya quien tiene los poderes de su madre… **

**¡Bisabuelo! ¡Qué gusto tenerte aquí! ¿Acabas de llegar?**

**¡Tomoyo! ¡Querida niña! ¡Mira cómo has crecido!**

**Abuelo será mejor pasar a la biblioteca.**

**Por supuesto Sonomi, ven por favor Tomoyo esto te concierne a ti también…**

Pasaron a la biblioteca donde el silencio era sepulcral, más no lo era por la biblioteca en sí, se destacaba por los grandes libreros de caoba lustrados con barniz negro y preciosamente tallados con una chimenea al fondo para darle calidez y unos cómodos y mullidos sillones para una lectura reconfortante, de hecho la biblioteca se podría decir que estaba decorada al más puro estilo inglés, por lo que Tomoyo se enrojecía al recordar que a Eriol le encantaría pasarse horas en esta biblioteca. Todos se sentaron y se observaron unos y otros y Sonomi se levantó y buscó un libro en lo más alto de uno de los libreros.

**Sí aquí está.**

**Pon atención Tomoyo porque lo que te diremos tu mamá y yo es muy importante.**

**¿De qué se trata todo esto bisabuelo?**

**¿Nunca te has preguntado porque los Daidoji poseen fortuna y tierras que le pertenecen a la nobleza japonesa?**

**No, en realidad no.**

**Bueno pon atención que esta historia es muy importante:**

"**_En el año 1186 la magia (en eso Tomoyo pensó en Sakura) la religión y el poder dominaban estas tierras hasta que Yoritomo último descendiente de los Minamoto, aplastó para siempre a los Taira fundó la primera dinastía Shogunal y se estableció en Kamakura pero no llegó al poder sólo varias familias lo apoyaron porque no estaban de acuerdo con el Mikado llegaron también al poder entre ellas la familia Djbouro de la cual descendemos así que debes saber que nuestra familia era guerrera y poderosamente mágica" _¿Comprendes lo que te estoy diciendo?**

**Por supuesto bisabuelo.**

**Bien, bien, continuemos con el relato…**

"**_Sucede pues que con la mezcla de sangre que se dio en la familia, sucedía que algunos miembros tenían magia y otros no, con el paso del tiempo y el hecho de que en la familia predominan las mujeres _(quiere decir que con las mujeres los apellidos paternos se acaban)_ los Djbouro derivó a Daidoji y con la tradición de que los miembros poseían magia y otros no. Bueno tu bisabuela mi querida esposa poseía magia, tu tatarabuela también, pero Sonomi no resultó poseer magia pero hubo un miembro de la generación de Sonomi que sí la poseía y murió por eso"._**

De repente Tomoyo se puso pálida y soltó un grito ahogado.

**¡La madre de Sakura!**

**Calma hija tómalo con calma.**

**Déjala, Sonomi es bueno que no se reprima.**

Ya más tranquila aunque algo impactada al saber que su familia sabía que era la magia sólo pudo preguntar una cosa.

**¿Qué fue lo que le pasó a la madre de Sakura?**

Esta vez fue Sonomi quién comenzó el relato.

**Cuando Nadeshiko se casó tan joven la familia no sólo se molestó porque se haya casado con un profesor que apenas iniciaba su carrera y no tenía para sostener a su familia, pero aún así ella le pareció el hombre correcto…**

**Pero no fue una enfermedad lo que mató a Nadeshiko, fue su compromiso con la familia. – **dijo el abuelo con los ojos húmedos.

Esta vez el bisabuelo se tragó saliva y continuó:

**Con el tiempo una poderosa hechicera de la familia Djbouro de nombre Sakiko** **peleaba constantemente con un mago muy poderoso que fue jefe de clanes de su tierra llamado Clow Reed.**

**¡¿Conocen al mago Clow! – **pregunta sorprendida Tomoyo.

Ahora los que estaban sorprendidos eran ellos.

**Más bien tú dinos como es que lo conoces.**

**Si claro, pero aún no han contestado totalmente a mi pregunta.**

**Por supuesto prosigo, pero la hechicera se enamoró de él y finalmente se convirtió en su prometida pero Clow Reed parecía algo despistado y con muchas cosas por hacer así que le prometió que regresaría con ella y la dejó con su familia en Hong Kong – **Tomoyo se estremeció.

**Pero con el paso del tiempo, a Clow se le fue el tiempo haciendo otras cosas más importantes que murió, sin comunicarle que ya no podría regresar por ella.**

Fue entonces que Tomoyo recordó el viaje que hizo con Sakura a Hong Kong (primera película) y que liberó a una misteriosa mujer que estaba enamorada de Clow y que un hechizo que ella hizo en un libro lo estuvo esperando todo este tiempo hasta que Sakura la hizo comprender que el mago Clow había muerto.

**Pero…- **Continúo el bisabuelo sacando a Tomoyo de sus pensamientos. -**Aquella poderosa hechicera con el tiempo murió de tristeza sin embargo cuando Clow presintió su muerte y recordando la deuda que debía a la familia de su prometida mandó la única creación más poderosa y que requería que tuviera un dueño muy poderoso: las cartas Clow, que serían para la descendiente de su prometida. Junto con el libro venía una profecía hecha por Clow.**

En eso agarró un papiro del libro que había tomado Sonomi que decía:

"**_Para honrar a mi prometida y a la promesa que no pude cumplir; en un tiempo distante tanto mi propia reencarnación y mi verdadero descendiente tomarán al destino entre sus manos pues descubrirán el amor verdadero que yo no pude tomar. Así pues preveo enlaces con sus propias descendientes de cuyo valor estoy seguro; ya que ambas también tomarán a su destino entre las manos pues la fuerza, la amistad y el amor están con ellas._**

**_Yo, como líder de los clanes no pude tomar todo. Así que encargó a mi futura reencarnación y a mi verdadero descendiente que cumplan su destino ya que afrontarán retos muy duros y a veces peligrosos por lo tanto cuídense mutuamente y apoyarse el uno al otro ya que sí desean a su verdadero amor tendrán que unir sus fuerzas para conseguirlo._**

**_A mi verdadero descendiente le encargó convertirse en líder de los clanes y que sea una verdadera fuerza para quienes lo rodean y un mago muy poderoso para adquirir respeto y unir a los clanes ya que esto no será fácil. Sí quiere ser el líder para poder estar junto a su amor verdadero deberá convertirse en el mejor, ya que según las reglas de los magos y hechiceros requieren que ambos sean seres muy poderosos._**

_**A la futura dueña de las cartas y a mi verdadero descendiente les dejo la más difícil de las tareas ya que ambos deberán volverse los seres más poderosos del mundo para que su futuro descendiente posea el poder y el amor de ambas familias."**_

Tomoyo estaba tan sorprendida que se puso pálida y se puso a pensar: la reencarnación de Clow (¿Eriol?) y su verdadero descendiente (¿Shaoran?) tenían que convertirse en magos muy poderosos y más aún las descendientes más jóvenes de Sakiko eran nada más y nada menos que ¡ella y Sakura!

**Bien Tomoyo ahora cuéntanos como es que sabes del mago Clow.**

Parecía que pasaban las horas cuando Tomoyo les contó todo lo que había pasado desde cómo Sakura se convirtió en una card captor, cómo atrapó cada una de las cartas y cómo era que ella se había tropezado con un descendiente de Clow que también las quería; en eso su madre la interrumpió con una pregunta que había hecho que Sonomi se pusiera blanca.

**Hija mía, ¿acaso aquel joven con pelo negro y gafas es el descendiente de Clow? – **dijo Sonomi temiendo que la respuesta fuera sí.

**No madre él es la reencarnación de Clow - **poniéndose algo sonrojada.

Tanto el bisabuelo y su madre quedaron sin aliento cuando oyeron aquella respuesta.

**Y…y…- **estaba nerviosa pero decidida a que saliera la verdad pues de nada servía esconder lo que sentía sí se iban a enterar después y mejor que saliera de su boca que de la de alguien más y pasó a ponerse de pie y algo roja pero con un hilo de voz lo dijo- **Yo estoy enamorada de él.**

Sonomi no soporto la respuesta y se desmayó aunque minutos después estaba recuperada pues sabía que esto aún no acababa ni de comenzar. Pasaba de media noche cuando siguió la plática.

**¿Estás segura de que estas bien Sonomi?**

**Claro, tengo que soportar todo esto por el bien de mi querida hija y de la pequeña Sakura, ¿Entonces Tomoyo quién es el descendiente de Clow?**

**Ya te lo había presentado es el joven muy serio de pelo y ojos cafés su nombre es Shaoran Li, estuvo aquí para el festival, ¿Lo recuerdas? Él fue el príncipe y Sakura la princesa. Por cierto creo que tienen que saberlo aunque no debería de ser por mí pero es mejor que se enteren de una fuente confiable, él y Sakura son novios, así como Eriol y yo lo somos.**

**¿QUÉ? – **gritaron al unísono y se oyó por toda la biblioteca.

**Pues sí, así están las cosas creo que la profecía del mago Clow ya se está llevando a cabo – **repuso tranquilamente Tomoyo.

**Recuerdo que tengo un video del festival ahora mismo lo traigo – **dijo Sonomi cómo quien no quiere creer lo que acababa de oír.

Así se quedaron solos Tomoyo y su bisabuelo.

**Sólo espero que sí se llega a cumplir te vaya muy bien Tomoyo y también a Sakura – **dijo el abuelo algo triste pero feliz de haberlo sabido a tiempo.

**Sí, espero que sí.**

**Así que fue Sakura la que hizo el arco iris por eso me dijo que me quedará en esa ventana – **musitó levemente el abuelo y empezó a llorar.

**Bisabuelo, ¿Cómo murió ella?** – esa pregunta estaba carcomiendo por dentro a Tomoyo, quería saberlo y distraer a su bisabuelo.

**Bueno Tomoyo creo que ya no hay porqué esconderlo más ¿Sabes entonces qué es eso del líder de clanes de Hong Kong?**

**No muy bien.**

**Bueno se trata de una competencia mágica, él más fuerte es aquel que será el líder pero es no sólo existe en Hong Kong sino también aquí.**

**¡¿Aquí! – **Tomoyo estaba muy sorprendida - **¿Es decir que Sakura tendrá que pelear con magos y hechiceras?**

**No Tomoyo, sólo con hechiceras. Verás Hong Kong es conocido por dar los mejores magos del mundo y Japón es reconocido por tener a las mejores hechiceras del mundo por eso Sakiko resultó ser la mejor combatiente de Japón y se enamoró de Clow que resultó ser el líder de los clanes por eso nuestra familia está muy unida a Hong Kong más de lo que nosotros hubiésemos querido. Por eso Nadeshiko que tenía esa cualidad de la familia creíamos que se la había pasado a Touya, pero como tú nos acabas de confirmar, se la pasó a Sakura. El libro de cartas Clow paso de generación en generación sin que nadie anteriormente pudiera abrirlo hasta que finalmente tu bisabuela que era una hechicera muy poderosa que tenía la cualidad de ver el futuro; incluso ya sabía que se iba a casar conmigo cuando me conoció; previó aunque no muy claramente que se lo tenía que dar Nadeshiko aunque no pudo prever su muerte, sí supo que se abriría el libro y que debía permanecer en la familia Kinomoto.**

**¿Y qué paso entonces bisabuelo?**

**Le entregó el libro a ella y le dijo que tenía que ponerse a entrenar si no para ganar por lo menos que llegará a las finales. Pero como se casó tan joven, se olvidó de practicar magia y cuando nació Touya llegó la convocatoria o más bien la obligación de asistir a esa competencia. Nadeshiko le dedicaba todo su tiempo a Touya; y la convocatoria solo es una aviso de que se vayan preparando pues después de recibirla tienen tres años para prepararse pues los combates son muy duros. Sonomi le advirtió que se preparará pues quisiera o no la obligarían a combatir las demás participantes. Nadeshiko se preparó lo mejor que pudo pero los últimos meses dejó de hacerlo porque estaba embarazada y así nació Sakura. Nadeshiko se pasaba los días entre duros combates y cuidando a Sakura sin embargo cada vez que me escribía me decía que en verdad era muy feliz. Sabía que Fujitaka la ayudaba a cuidar a Sakura y al pequeño Touya de tres años pero los combates se alargaron hasta tres años más, así fue como Nadeshiko iba perdiendo fuerzas en ese tiempo. Aunque logró llegar a las finales las hechiceras se volvían más poderosas, fue en ese tiempo de semifinales que Nadeshiko recibió un fuerte hechizo que la debilitó mucho e hizo que tuviera sangrado interno – **el abuelo comenzó a llorar de nuevo- **Pero ella siempre sonriente y amorosa; en el hospital le dijo a Fujitaka que nunca llorará su muerte y que cuidará bien** **a sus hijos, él le prometió que sí y que se fuera en paz. Por eso Sonomi no le perdona que la haya dejado morir tan joven. Toda la familia quedo resentida con el mundo mágico y no se volvió a tocar el tema jamás.**

**Bisabuelo ¿Porqué no me habían dicho nada?**

**Porque el creer que se la había pasado a su primogénito que en este caso es Touya nuestra familia podría rechazar esa convocatoria ya que aquí no se exige que peleen los hombres pero ahora las líderes saben del poder de Sakura y no habrá otro remedio que aceptar la convocatoria pero habrá que preparar muy bien a Sakura por lo que estos tres años serán muy difíciles te pido por favor que la apoyes mucho ya que habrá que contarle a toda su familia para que este enterada y preparada, además de que tú también tendrás que entrenar junto con ella pues… tu también posees poderes mágicos.**

**¿QUÉ YO QUE?- **dijo Tomoyo con tanto impacto, con tantos sentimientos confusos y revueltos, sí lo hubiera sabido antes… podría haber ayudado a Sakura y no haberse sentido una inútil por no ayudarla en su labor, pero tomó aire y se dijo a sí misma que necesitaba una respuesta y que soportaría todo hasta el final.

**Calma Tomoyo, sé que esto es importante e impactante para ti pero Sonomi le pidió a ella que sellara completamente tus poderes para que no te ocurriera lo mismo que Nadeshiko.**

**¿A quién le pidió eso?**

**A tu futura tutora… una mujer muy poderosa pero algo excéntrica ya la conocerás, porque tu entrenamiento debe empezar antes que el de Sakura, para que no te ocurra nada malo y te sepas defender. **

**¡Oh! Parece ser que no puedo tomar mis propias decisiones sobre mí misma – **dijo Tomoyo con aire sarcástico y melancólico.

**No, no, mi querida bisnieta, de hecho ya has tomado una decisión de lo más importante – **dijo el bisabuelo tranquilamente para sofocar el repentino impulso de Tomoyo de huir de ahí. – **Claro mi niña, ya decidiste a la persona que posee tu corazón y eso ni yo ni Sonomi podrá quitártelo jamás.**

**Bueno no hablaré de ese asunto eso sólo es mío, por cierto bisabuelo y ¿quien ganó la competencia anterior sí es que se puede saber?- **dijo una astuta Tomoyo para cambiar el tema, porque de seguro el abuelo querría saber la biografía completa de Eriol y eso era algo que no iba a decir hasta que se le pasara el disgusto de saber que habían tomado decisiones sobre ella sin consultarle primero.

**Alguien llamado Chiaki Isayama ella fue quien le lanzó el hechizo a Nadeshiko, esa familia ha querido durante años las cartas Clow, pero por lo que sé jamás llegó a casarse con el líder de los clanes.**

**¿Acaso tiene que casarse con el líder de los clanes de Hong Kong? ¿Por qué?**

**Por supuesto que sí, para que la descendencia sea poderosa y puedan retener el trono por más tiempo.**

**¿Y porque no se casó con él? Esa era su obligación, ¿o no?**

**El líder de los clanes ya había sido coronado pues la competencia allá empieza más pronto, creo que su nombre es Jinzaburo Tse-Tsu, así que vino para ver quién se convertiría en su futura esposa. De casualidad tropezó con Nadeshiko y lo que supimos fue que se quedo impactado y encaprichado con ella. Después la fue observando con el tiempo y se fue enamorando de ella pero al enterarse de que estaba muriendo gracias a Chiaki, no le perdono eso y renunció a ser líder de los clanes por lo que el antiguo líder tuvo que volver a ocupar su lugar y ambos torneos fueron cancelados a pesar de tener a ambos ganadores.**

**Entonces las líderes de los clanes de Japón han vuelto a hacer el torneo, ¿por que Sakura liberó y atrapó las cartas Clow? - **dijo Tomoyo con cierta preocupación.

**No precisamente, sino que cada cierto tiempo se tiene que hacer el torneo ya que cada líder no vive eternamente (al menos no por ahora) y por eso lo empezaron más pronto ya que al finalizar los ganadores tendrán 15 o 16 años y podrán cumplir sus obligaciones más pronto.**

**¿Y entonces quién va a entrenar a Sakura? Por lo que entendí no queda nadie con magia en la familia que pueda ayudarla, o ¿sí?**

**Claro que sí, la rama de la familia de tu tatarabuela, que conoces, pero jamás demuestran su poder en las reuniones de la familia – **dijo el Bisabuelo tratando de sonreír pues la idea de que Sakura volviera a retomar el lugar de su madre no le hacía mucha gracia.

**¿Entonces le puedo decir a Sakura lo que le espera?**

**Precisamente eso espero que hagas para que nos facilites la explicación.**

Eran las cuatro de la mañana cuando la platica llegó a su fin, Sonomi nunca encontró el video, porque no lo estaba buscando estaba desconsolada y llorando pues otra vez iniciaría el martirio de esos despreciables combates mágicos que le habían hecho perder a su querida prima y temía que Sakura pasará por lo mismo. Puesto que las líderes ya habían sentido el poder de Sakura no habría otro remedio que aceptar la convocatoria y preparar muy bien a Sakura y preparase para ver a Fujitaka pues había que decirle que otra vez en su familia pesaba de nuevo la obligación de aceptar ese torneo, pues presentía que diría el mismo pensamiento de Nadeshiko de no entrar; pero eso no ayudaría a Sakura en nada pues las hechiceras eran duras y no aceptaban un no por respuesta tendrían que contar todo de nuevo y rezar por que Sakura fuera más fuerte que su madre; y que su hermano y su padre no se volvieran locos por tratar de ayudarla. Sí, otra vez esa sombra de muerte la volvía a sentir y una increíble opresión en su pecho que hace mucho no sentía; ya que no sólo estaba Sakura con el deber sino también ¡su propia hija! Quería saber que había pasado por la mente de Tomoyo cuando el abuelo se lo dijo y si él le diría que en caso de que Sakura fallará ella tomaría su lugar.

**-¡Dios mío! Protege mucho a las pequeñas porque son todo lo que tengo -** dijo llorando y se sentó a esperar el amanecer.

Continuará…


	3. Tormentas en el horizonte

Muchas gracias por los Reviews en especial para Lady Tomoe. Espero que te guste este capítulo también y a todos quienes se tomen la molestia de leerlo.

Capítulo 3 "Tormentas en el horizonte"

Tomoyo y Sakura hablaron todo el día acerca de lo que le esperaba en esos tres años y no sería la única en enterarse aunque Touya ya sabía del poder de Sakura eso simplemente lo volvería loco, eso aunando el hecho de que su papá aún no lo sabía, estaba el hecho de enterarse cómo había muerto su madre en realidad la ponía muy triste y nerviosa al mismo tiempo. Después de esa mañana de reír, llorar y su enojarse, Sakura quería conocer a su futura tutora y saber sí ella sería era estricta. Y conocer sí era tan poderosa cómo Eriol o cómo ella. Lo que no sabía era que no iba a estar sola pues otra descendiente también tendría que entrenar y precisamente estaba a su lado, claro que no se lo dijo porque ella estaba segura de que no tenía poderes mágicos pero no sabía que habían estado sellados, de hecho sí ella hubiera sido quien se hubiera encontrado el libro de las cartas Clow también hubiera podido romper el sello. Pero el libro estaba destinado a Sakura, pero eso no indicaba que no tuviera sus poderes, simplemente estaban magníficamente bien sellados por petición de Sonomi, pero el hecho de que fuera tan intuitiva indicaba que también poseía poderes mágicos, pues todas las personas en el mundo que poseen un sexto sentido o alguna cualidad "sobrenatural" es por que posee en menor o mayor cantidad de poderes mágicos. Se notaba el hecho de que la familia Daidoji era poderosa pues la misma tutora de Sakura fue quien selló los poderes de Tomoyo y el hecho de que ni el mismismo Eriol se hubiera dado cuenta de los poderes de Tomoyo era digno de admirarse pues siendo la reencarnación de Clow¿Cómo pudo no darse cuenta de ello?

Así pasó el fin de semana tranquilo y sin novedades acerca de la tutora de Sakura de hecho ni la mamá de Tomoyo había hablado con su papá por lo que ese lunes no tendría mucha actividad, así que Sakura fue a la escuela en su lindo uniforme de la secundaria que era casi igual que el de la primaria con la excepción de que ahora tenia que llevar una corbata azul marino para que combinará con el traje de la secundaria; ya se había despedido de Yukito y Touya y estaba llegando a las rejas de la escuela, "Qué día tan hermoso" se dijo. Iba llegando a su pupitre cuando de pronto sintió una enorme fuerza, muy tranquila pero bastante poderosa y la conocía…ella la conocía, era en otro tiempo más débil que la de ella pero en este momento la podía sentir en toda la escuela y de pronto entró en trance…

**-Sakura…- **dijo una voz masculina pero tan inconfundible para Sakura que se le sobresaltó el corazón.

**-¡Shaoran!**- gritó ahogadamente Sakura.

**-Mi querida Sakura ¿Cómo has estado?**

**-Mi querido Shaoran¡tenía tantas ganas de verte¡tengo que contarte algo muy importante!- **pero de pronto notó que estaba en otra dimensión que la llevó a preguntar -**¿Pero acaso esto es real¿No es un sueño?**

**-Por supuesto que no mi amada flor de cerezo esto es un conjuro especial llevado a cabo por mí, pero tuve que escapar de la inexorable vigilancia de mi madre y mis primos para hacer esto pero es que tenía muchas ganas de verte.**

**-Mí amado Shaoran así que la fuerza que a veces siento proviene de ti.**

**-No sólo de mí Sakura de muchos otros personajes pero tengo poco tiempo para hablarte así que…**

Shaoran agarró delicadamente por la cintura a Sakura y se dieron un cálido y tierno beso por lo que ella se puso roja a más no poder y claro que no había visto jamás a Shaoran demostrar sus sentimientos tan abiertamente, pero lo que el ambarino sentía por ella era muy fuerte, pues no lo había sentido así por nadie ni siquiera por Meiling aunque lo intentó, de verás lo intentó, pero la niña de mirada esmeralda se había quedado con su corazón y creía que aunque intentará negarlo sí alguna vez se lo propusiera no podría, simplemente no podría. Lo mismo podía decir Sakura que aunque sentía un gran amor por Yukito simplemente este lobo de mirada ámbar tenía todo su corazón para él solo. Shaoran sentía una especie de escalofrío combinado con una oleada de calor recorrer su espalda, no sabía cómo llamarlo pero es que Sakura ejercía sobre él una mezcla de sentimientos que no sabía cómo calificarlo, pero lo que sí sabía es que sentía que las rodillas no iban a aguantar sostenerlo por más tiempo (y eso que apenas tienen ¡12 años!) así que despegó sus labios muy lentamente, Shaoran no pudo evitar fijarse, después de soltar a Sakura, lo linda y hermosa que se había puesto en estos 2 meses así que se puso algo celoso al pensar que Sakura pudiera tener más pretendientes de lo que ella imaginaba pues sabía que Sakura era tan distraída que ni se daría cuenta¡Dios! el solo pensarlo lo estremecía pues sería capaz de desafiar al que le pusiera el ojo encima. No estaba tan lejos de la realidad, de hecho, a los ojos de zafiro de cierto pretendiente que venía de Hong Kong y apellidado Tse-Tsu (o sí, los rivales directos de los Li) no había pasado desapercibida, aunque estuviera en diferente salón él pudo notar la magia que se sentía en ella y por supuesto descubrir que era una hermosa niña de 12 años, por lo que presumió que alguien así pudo llamar la atención del futuro líder del clan Li aunque no estaba seguro de quién era la chica a la que le pertenecía el corazón de Shaoran Li su principal oponente, pero él mismo se decía que había tantas bellezas ahí que cualquiera podía tenerlo. Shaoran se había puesto algo serio y ensimismado con sus pensamientos que Sakura iba a preguntarle que qué le había pasado cuando oyó una voz que le gritaba a lo lejos:

**-¡Shaoran Li! Despierta de tu trance…**

Era nada más y nada menos que Iealan, que lo había descubierto haciendo magia sin supervisión y con un hechizo no menos que escandaloso, uno para contactar al ser amado sin importar en qué parte del mundo esté, más le valía que estuviera hablando con la dueña de las cartas Clow porque sino…

**-Mi querida Sakura tengo que irme**

**-¡Espera Shaoran! yo tengo que decirte algo muy importante acerca de…**

**-¡Sakura¡Sakura! – **gritó Tomoyo con desesperación.

Una Sakura totalmente desprevenida y atontada había despertado de un sueño que ella consideraba hermoso pero sabía que tenía, no, que debía volver a la realidad aunque ahora sabía a quien pertenecía esa magia, no podía quitarle la importancia de que había otras personas con poderes mágicos alrededor de ella. Todo el alboroto causado por Tomoyo no pudo pasar por alto y se comentaba tanto en el salón de Sakura como en los otros dos contiguos lo malo que era venirse sin desayunar pues causaba desmayos a personas, pero para Seishiro Tse-Tsu sabía que no tenía nada que ver con comida sino con magia y ya sabía quien era la dueña del corazón de cierto rival ambarino que amenazaba con quitarle la corona de los clanes, pero no pudo evitar exclamar en voz baja:

**-¡Dios! ese imbécil de Shaoran se tuvo que escoger a la más hermosa de todas, pero esa delicada flor será mía, así obtendré algo mejor que una estúpida corona.**

La conmoción pasó pronto, Sakura fue ayudada por sus amigos a levantarse.

**-¿Sakura te encuentras bien? - **preguntó Tomoyo visiblemente preocupada.

**-Sí estoy muy bien Tomoyo- **dijo Sakura con el rostro más angelical que antes y contundentemente enamorada. **– Gracias por preguntar **- Tomoyo dio un suspiró de alivio pues ya sabía que se trataba del joven Li.

**-Señorita Kinomoto si ya se siente bien ya puede sentarse – **aseveró el profesor

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

**-Gracias profesor, lo haré inmediatamente. **

**-¡Shaoran Li! –** gritó Iealan enfurecida.

**-Discúlpeme Madre- **Shaoran bajo tristemente la cabeza.

**-Más vale que hayas estado hablando con la señorita Sakura¡Porqué es a la única a quien reconoceré como tu prometida¿me oíste?- **dijo Iealan con tal mezcla de enojo y seguridad que ella misma se sorprendió de haber revelado esa informacióna su hijo, quien no debía saber que estaba de acuerdo con esa relación.

**-¿Cómo dice Madre?- **poniéndose rojo como luz de semáforo y tan sorprendido de haber escuchado tal revelación, por parte de su madre.

**-Pues sí, te diré que sí no tienes como prometida a la señorita Sakura tendrás que escoger a alguna de tus primas para casarte, por que de lo contrario no aceptaré jamás a ninguna otra.**

**-Madre¿Puedo preguntarte porque a Sakura la aceptas?- **dijo Shaoran con un hilo de voz y visiblemente emocionado, aparte de poner una cara que sólo se podría describir cómo de un loco enamorado de sólo pensar en Sakura.

Al decir "Sakura" Iealan notó claramente que no se refería a ella como a todas las chicas con las que convivía en su ahora actual secundaria, la que por cierto él era el rompecorazones numero uno, eso lo podía advertir su prima Meiling pero así como Iealan, ella no aceptaría a otra para prometida de Shaoran más que a Sakura, así que Meiling había empezado a correr la voz de que él estaba comprometido con una chica japonesa, claro que de esto Shaoran ni en cuenta. Siempre por sus apellidos, así se dirigía siempre de las otras chicas solamente de sus hermanas y de sus primas más cercanas se refería por su nombre así que estaba satisfecha y realmente alegre cuando oyó eso.

**-Bien, me alegra saberlo mi querido hijo - **cambio su tono totalmente.

**-Disculpe Madre¿saber qué? - **preguntó totalmente confundido.

**-Qué tú estés enamorado de la señorita Sakura -** con una clara sonrisa de satisfacción en la cara.

Shaoran no pudo evitar ponerse totalmente rojo casi hasta el desmayo, sólo acertó a esbozar una ligera y tímida sonrisa y una gran gota corría por su cabeza.

**-Bien Shaoran cuando la señorita Sakura vino aquí liberó a una misteriosa mujer¿no es cierto?**

**-Sí madre es cierto.**

**-Bueno Shaoran ahora conocerás un secreto de nuestra familia y porqué realmente no esperaba que te hicieras dueño de las cartas Clow.**

**-¿Cómo dice Madre?- **ahora Shaoran estaba estupefacto.

Iealan se pasó prácticamente el resto del día explicándole a Shaoran la historia que ya sabía en gran parte, gracias a la larga carta que le había mandado Tomoyo pues desde el día que le contaron la historia ni tarda ni perezosa se había propuesto poner al tanto a los dos hombres que estaban destinados a participar en esto: Eriol y Shaoran, así que al día siguiente después de terminar de escribirlas las mandaría inmediatamente por avión a su respectivo dueño, por eso Shaoran quiso contactar a Sakura para decirle que se viniera a entrenar con él, pero como lo había previsto tendría que esperar hasta las vacaciones para decirle eso y muchas cosas más.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Había pasado otro fin de semana y a Sakura le esperaba un lunes lleno de sorpresas, sorpresas que empezaban en la escuela, nuevamente se había quedado dormida y se le hacía tarde para ir a la escuela, venía corriendo con sus patines a toda velocidad cuando entró al patio y chocó contra un chico que si no fuera porque se había hecho a un lado seguramente lo hubiera atropellado.

**Discúlpame¿Te lastimé?** – dijo una Sakura totalmente avergonzada.

**No creo que no –** dijo el chico pero al darse cuenta de quién era la chica que casi lo había atropellado cambió su respuesta –** no creo que un ángel tan hermoso pueda lastimar a nadie, mi nombre es Seishiro Tse-Tsu mucho gusto**- y le tendió la mano.

**Mucho gusto, Sakura Kinomoto, discúlpame, en serio no fue mi intención es que se me hacía tarde para llegar a clases… ¡a clases¡ya debieron haber empezado!** **¡hasta luego!** - y Sakura se despidió y corrió a su salón sin darse cuenta de las verdaderas intenciones en las palabras del chico (cómo siempre tan distraída).

**Sí, claro que nos veremos luego –** dijo sonriente.

A la hora del almuerzo se encontraban Tomoyo y Sakura platicando acerca de que hoy iría a su casa junto con su madre y su bisabuelo que Sakura creía no conocer pero no era así, en fin, estaban platicando los detalles cuando se acercó el chico raro de la mañana y la saludo animadamente, ambas le contestaron el saludo educadamente, pero para la perceptiva Tomoyo este chico no le inspiraba absolutamente nada de confianza y presintió magia a su alrededor, afortunadamente el timbre de la escuela sonó muy pronto y tuvieron que regresar a los salones pero como Tomoyo empezó a sospechar de este chico decidió hacer una salida "al baño" pero llevando su celular consigo le habló a la única persona que le podría contestar sus dudas sobre el mundo de la magia y que sabía que le ayudaría incondicionalmente, pero claro que marcar ese número le hacía temblar los dedos.

**-Casa de la familia Hiragizawa, buenas noches – **dijo la voz de una conocida guardiana (ojo tengan en cuenta que hay 8 horas de diferencia entre Japón e Inglaterra).

**-Buenas noches Rubi Moon** – dijo Tomoyo algo nerviosa - **¿Me podrías comunicar con Eriol, por favor?** - dijo en un hilo de voz.

**-Claro ama será un placer **– dijo Rubi Moon haciendo énfasis en "ama" porque le divertía mucho hacer sonrojar a Tomoyo y a Eriol cada vez que decía eso, así que se dirigió al estudio con una sonrisa en el rostro - **Eriol, la ama Tomoyo** **esta al teléfono** – notó la expresión de la cara de Eriol al mencionar "ama Tomoyo".

**-Rubi Moon¿no tienes que ver que Spinnel no coma dulces? – **dijo en un tono frío para que se diera cuenta que la estaba despidiendo para poder hablar con Tomoyo a gusto, ella salió dando grandes saltos al ver que había cumplido su objetivo – **Buenas noches Tomoyo¿Ocurre algo malo? – **hablando con mucha suavidad porque en realidad estaba nervioso de que ella le hablase y a esas horas de la noche.

**-Discúlpame si te llamó tan tarde pero es que hay un chico que hoy nos saludo con intenciones de acaparar la atención de Sakura – **dijo Tomoyo con verdadera preocupación en su voz.

**-¿Acaso veías malas intenciones en este chico? – **dijo Eriol ahora con la preocupación en su voz.

**-No, de hecho se comportó muy educadamente pero sentí una poderosa magia a nuestro alrededor y creó que provenía de ese chico¿Qué puedo hacer para saber sí este chico posee magia y averiguar si tiene malas intenciones? – **obviamente Eriol ya estaba enterado de los poderes sellados de Tomoyo (mucho antes que Sakura ¡eh! Para que vean la seriedad de este compromiso de este par de amatistas).

**-Muy bien Tomoyo, escucha atentamente y repite después de mí: "_Poderes sabios de luz y oscuridad permítanme descubrir el poder y el corazón de aquella persona que infringe mi espacio"._**

Al momento de terminar la frase en medio del baño apareció un círculo dorado y en medio quedó un papelito negro y con bordes dorados.

**-Muy bien ahora dime de qué color es el papel- **dijo Eriol con un poco de tranquilidad y orgulloso de Tomoyo.

**-Es negro…**

**-Eso significa que tienes que tener cuidado con él Tomoyo porque no tiene buenas intenciones, ahora dime de qué color son los bordes… **

**-Son dorados…- **dijo Tomoyo con un hilo de voz.

**-Eso significa que sí tiene poderes mágicos, procede con mucha cautela mi querida Tomoyo.**

**-Esta bien, así lo haré gracias Eriol te quiero mucho…- **dijo Tomoyo con mucha emoción y hubo un momento de silencio entre los dos que no resultaba incomodo pero estaba pasando el tiempo y se volvía exagerado para supuestamente ir al baño. **– Ttt…tengo que irme ahora estoy en clases pero te prometo que volveré a hablarte a una hora más conveniente...**

**-Claro Tomoyo, yo lo entiendo. **

Colgó el teléfono y se dirigió a su salón a tomar el resto de la clase aunque unos ojos esmeraldas la observaron preocupada durante el resto de la clase, preguntándose si Tomoyo se habría enfermado del estómago para haber tardado tanto.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Por su parte después de colgar Eriol, tomó una decisión que sin saberlo le marcaría por el resto de su vida.

**-¿Pasa algo serio Eriol? – **pregunto Rubi Moon al ver la expresión de Eriol, después de entrar al estudio.

**-Sí Rubi Moon, creo que es hora de regresar a Japón parece que ha llegado el tiempo de cumplir la profecía secreta del Mago Clow, pero antes tengo que hablar a Hong Kong, con cierto amigo mío, porque estoy seguro que tomará la misma decisión que yo.**

**-Si claro Eriol… ¿Vas… a hablarle a tu descendiente? – **dijo Rubi Moon algo inquisitiva ya que de veras quería saber que había pasado pero espero que Eriol se lo contara pronto.

**-Sí Rubi Moon, espero que todo salga bien, mientras habla con Spinnel y empaquen bien porque esta vez el viaje será largo y no se sabe que puede pasar cuando las responsabilidades y el destino se mezclan. **

**-Claro Eriol, levantaré a Spinnel para ponerlo al corriente.**

Cuando marcó el teléfono de Shaoran se puso nervioso, pero sí el estaba preocupado por lo que pudiera ocurrirle a Tomoyo se imaginó que el pequeño lobo se pondría eufórico y no dudaría ni un momento en ir a proteger a su pequeña flor de cerezo, aunque sabía que debía estar ocupado por el torneo pero quizá este asunto tuviese que ver con esto.

**-Casa de la familia Li, buenas tardes – **dijo una voz muy serena pero que sin duda caracterizaba a Wei.

**-Buenas tardes¿Podría comunicarme con Shaoran Li, por favor? Habla Eriol Hiragizawa.**

**-Por supuesto, lo comunicaré con el joven Li – **y se dirigió al comedor donde Shaoran estaba haciendo sus tareas tanto de la escuela como las del torneo, por lo que se encontraba haciendo unas integrales dobles junto con la lectura de runas, cuando Wei lo interrumpió** – El señor Eriol Hiragizawa al teléfono, joven Li.**

**-Buenas tardes Hiragizawa¿A qué debo el honor de tu llamada? – **dijo Shaoran cortésmente (y sorprendentemente cálido) pero algo intrigado aunque seguramente se trataría del hechizo que le pidió buscar para crear las cartas Clow.

**-Buenas tardes Li, iré directo al grano esta vez… tú y yo debemos volver a Japón inmediatamente…**

**-¿Pasó algo con Sakura? Dime… - **Cómo sospechaba Eriol al momento de oír Japón, Shaoran se pondría eufórico…

**-Cálmate, primeramente tienes que escucharme antes de querer tomar el primer vuelo a Japón…**

Hablaron durante un tiempo en el que ambos amigos se pusieron al corriente de lo que estaba sucediendo en especial del hecho de que Tomoyo y Eriol también fueran novios, de lo que sospechaba Eriol, de lo que sospechaba Shaoran y ponerse de acuerdo para abarcar el significado de la profecía de Clow. ¿Qué si les concernía intervenir? Claro que les concernía intervenir no era cuestión de dudas ir a Japón, pues sus corazones se habían quedado ahí. Ciertas chicas japonesas, una de ojos esmeraldas y otra de ojos amatistas los habían capturado, tanto al descendiente como a la reencarnación del mago Clow. Así que quedaron de verse en el aeropuerto de Japón y no decirles nada a las chicas hasta que estuvieran ahí. Por último Shaoran le preguntó a Eriol que sí sabía cómo se apellidaba el chico…

**-No, Tomoyo no alcanzó a darme esa información porque necesitaba regresar a la clase.**

**-Esta bien, alcanzó a darme una idea de quién es y eso reafirma el hecho de que vayamos a Japón, porque si Sakura es heredera del poder de su familia, Daidoji también lo es ¿o no?**

**-Sí, también lo es…**

Se despidieron reafirmando el hecho de que no sólo los unía un lazo de amistad de antiguos momentos sino el lazo que formaban sus respectivas parejas y la unión que había entre ellas. Shaoran se quedó un poco más tranquilo pero obviamente había asuntos que resolver cómo por ejemplo investigar quién del clan de los Tse-Tsu estaba en Japón, en la misma escuela que su amada flor de cerezo y qué poder tenía, se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, pero si él se atrevía a ponerle una mano encima… no estaba seguro de que sí dado el caso, aguantaría las ganas de matar a puño vivo al tipo y sospechaba que no estaba sólo, en esa familia siempre eran parejas para ir a todos lados, así que tampoco creía que Tomoyo estuviese a salvo de alguna otra vista, porque seguramente habría unos hermanos Tse-Tsu acechando a las hechiceras y eso lo ponía furioso realmente furioso. Nunca había visto a Hiragizawa enojado pero creía que sí se enteraba se pondría realmente enojado.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Nuevamente Shaoran no se equivocaba, de un grado más adelante otro Tse-Tsu se había percatado de que usaron magia en un baño de mujeres, naturalmente fue a investigar y se encontró con un ángel amatista cuyo cabello centelleaba en marañas de mechones de color negro azulado, provoco un choque entre ambos, ya que esta chica lo había dejado sin aliento, ese encuentro provoco que aspirara el suave y delicado perfume de flores de cerezo que de ella emanaba, ya que tanto a ella como a Eriol les encantaba esta flor; naturalmente Tomoyo se lo ponía en recuerdo de Eriol. Cuando recobró el aliento acertó a decir:

**-Discúlpame venía distraído y no me di cuenta de mi alrededor, mi nombre es Eizo Tse-Tsu¿Te lastimaste algo? **

**-No, gracias por preguntar¿Eres hermano de Seishiro Tse-Tsu? – **dijo Tomoyo cortésmente, pero con un poco de recelo.

**-Sí, soy su hermano mayor.**

**-¿Eres de segundo año?**

**-Precisamente, pero ahora dime por favor¿Cómo conoces a mi hermano? – **hablando de un modo tan encantador que podría hacer sonrojar a cualquier mujer y Tomoyo no era la excepción, a lo que él sonrió complacido.

**-Lo conocí esta mañana, pues mi amiga había tropezado con él antes de las clases.**

En ese momento pasó el profesor Mohichiro, maestro de deportes y para fortuna de Tomoyo los reprendió diciéndoles que el pasillo no era un café para conversar y que regresaran inmediatamente a sus salones. Eizo lo hizo de mala gana pues había perdido un momento precioso para conocer a aquella enigmática, misteriosa y en especial seria jovencita que simplemente lo había dejado sin aliento. Averiguaría todo de ella, no importaba cómo pero tenía que conocerla más a fondo y más sí tenía magia no habría duda de que podía convertirse en una esposa excelente. ¡Dios! Que disparates estaba pensando, pero no podía negar que un sólo contacto tan cálido como el de ella le había despertado un lado desconocido en él. Cosa que ninguna chica de Hong Kong pudiera haberse adjudicado ya que todas lo veían o cómo un excelente partido o cómo un partido horrendo, así que no, no podía decir que alguna de las muchas "señoritas casaderas" con las que su padre soñaba con casarlo pudiera atraerlo como esta chica; menos mal que sobre él ya no pesaba la responsabilidad de traer la corona del líder del jefe de los clanes ya que al menos por un año sobrepasaba el límite para participar en el torneo y esa responsabilidad recaía sobre Seishiro que si no…

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Shaoran se dirigía a hablar con su madre cuando ella precisamente también venía a buscarlo pues traía noticias acerca del torneo, con una carta en una mano, se encontraron y se dijeron al unísono: "¿Puedo hablar contigo?".

**-Adelante madre¿De qué querías hablar conmigo? – **dijo prontamente Shaoran para terminar rápido de lo que quisiera hablar su madre y pasar a un asunto que seguramente no la pondría contenta.

**-Me ha llegado carta del jefe de clanes contándome que se decidió hacer el torneo en un lugar al que seguramente querrás ir de inmediato hijo, pero primero tendrás que pasar las preliminares aquí – **Iealan observó la mirada resplandeciente de Shaoran y sonrió para sus adentros.

**-Pues me parece excelente Madre, ya que precisamente venía a pedirte permiso para ir a Japón de inmediato – **el semblante de Shaoran cambió totalmente.

**-¿Ocurre algo malo? – **se limitó a decir.

**-Sí, los hermanos Tse-Tsu ya están ahí…**

**-Pues entonces no hay que hablar más del asunto arreglemos los preparativos porque hay que irnos inmediatamente para Japón – **notó la cara que puso Shaoran por lo que muy tranquilamente dijo** – Sí, Shaoran, yo iré contigo, si vas por ambas razones estaré ahí contigo, y de una vez formalizar el compromiso con la señorita Sakura. **

Shaoran se quedó estupefacto pues sabía que su madre hablaba en serio, no pudo decir otra cosa más que "Cómo digas madre", pero cuando llegó a su cuarto se puso feliz no sabía que tendría que llegar tan lejos con Sakura pero sin duda él estaba feliz con la simple idea de que ya pudiera decirle su "prometida", el único que sabía que iba a poner el grito en el cielo era… su hermano, pero no importaba siempre que pudiera tener a Sakura para él, por siempre, era una idea que no le desagradaba en lo absoluto. Pero tendría que decírselo en cuanto llegara y esperar que su flor de cerezo no lo rechace. Tenía que salir a tomar aire, el cuarto se le hacía pequeño con todo lo que estaba pasando por su mente, salio a la magnífica terraza de la mansión Li y se sentó en el requiso del barandal magníficamente hecho de piedra caliza y detallado en jade, sentado con una pierna estirada y la otra recogida con la mano en la rodilla, parecía un adonis posando para ser esculpido, y de repente tuvo una visión al futuro al menos eso parecía. Él se veía ahí mismo sentado con un magnifico día soleado y ahí estaba ella, veía a Sakura ejecutando una majestuosa pirueta de gimnasia, aunque ella tenía el pelo largo lo traía recogido en una hermosa trenza y estaba más alta, no cabía la menor duda de que era ella porque en cuanto terminó la pirueta, volteó a verlo con sus prístinos ojos verdes y lo dejó sin aliento pues un leotardo color esmeralda resaltaba todas sus distinguidas y finísimas curvas, desde la cabeza hasta los pies ella era un regio ángel pues el aura que despedía era el de una persona muy importante; se descubrió que él estaba aplaudiendo y vestido con un traje magníficamente hecho de color negro que usaban todos los jefes de clanes para distinguirse de entre todos los demás, pues los ribetes de los puños y de su cuello estaban dorados y el símbolo chino de poder estaba bordado con hilo de oro en la parte izquierda del pecho, se sorprendió mucho eso indicaba que él… él sería el líder… pero se obligo a ver a Sakura pues en el mismo lado pero en el leotardo de Sakura estaba otro símbolo hecho con la misma pulcritud que el suyo excepto que el de ella decía poder en japonés eso sólo significaba una cosa…que su futura esposa se convertiría en líder como él pero sería del consejo de hechiceras ¡Dios mío, sin embargo no sentía ninguna pesadez por cargar esa responsabilidad y se notaba que Sakura tampoco pues la sonrisa que le dedicó era muy tranquila, y por lo que pudo percibir su futura esposa sería muy poderosa eso era más que evidente. De pronto un aire frío lo hizo volver al presente, y recordarse que si quería ver esa visión hecha realidad se tendría que volver el mejor líder que el clan Li hubiera tenido puesto que a sus 12 años ¡ya lo era! (recordemos la competencia del capítulo 1) y no sólo eso tendría que ser el mejor en todos los combates que se avecinaban, por lo que a partir de ese momento se prometió a sí mismo que pondría su vida en ello, claro que no iba a decirle a nadie que había visto el futuro, eso sólo le traería problemas.

Continuara…


	4. Vientos Huracanados

**Notas de la autora:** Perdón por la tardanza y sobre todo Muchas Gracias por sus Reviews, ¡ah! es una lástima que Fanfiction no deje ya contestarlos pero le agradezco a Lady Tomoe, Lunita Kinomoto, zashi18 y les digo con todo mi corazón GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS a todos los que se toman la molestia de leer mi historia y espero que a todos les guste cómo se está desarrollando la trama, gracias por sus lindos comentarios. Por cierto en lugar de una línea verán un montón de P's juntas porque Fanfiction no acepta las líneas muy bien que digamos. Besos

_Luna310_

Capítulo 4 "Vientos huracanados"

Para Sakura no se acaban las sorpresas ese mismo día, cuando llegó a su casa junto con Tomoyo, enfrente de su puerta estaba ya el automóvil de la mamá de Tomoyo pero cuál resultó su sorpresa cuando vio a la mamá de Tomoyo y aun señor grande con un cofre entre las manos del cual surgía un gran poder, al señor, Sakura ya lo conocía de otra ocasión (recordarán el episodio de las vacaciones de Sakura en una cabaña financiadas por su bisabuelo) por lo que exclamo un grito ahogado, hasta que rápidamente Tomoyo le explicó quien era él.

El que estaba muy serio era Fujitaka cosa rara en él ya que sabía a qué se debía tanto alboroto, otra vez comenzaría ese torneo maldito que le arrebató a su amada esposa. Sólo Touya no sabía que estaba pasando y eso lo incomodaba muchísimo, sobre todo porque podía sentir el poder que provenía de ese cofre y eso no lo dejaba tranquilo.

Pasaron un tiempo hablando y se interrumpió la animada plática cuando finalmente llegó a pronunciarse las palabras "torneo", "Sakura", "magia", "líder" en una sola oración, sólo se oyó el retumbó de enfado y coraje de padre e hijo.

**- ¿Y ACASO PRETENDEN QUE SAKURA ENTRÉ A ESE INFAME TORNEO SÓLO PORQUE TIENE MAGIA? ¿ACASO EL HECHO DE QUÉ ESO MATÓ A MI MADRE NO LOS ATEMORIZA? **- dijo Touya tan furioso que Sakura y Tomoyo se arrinconaron en el sofá visiblemente asustadas, realmente Sakura jamás había visto tan enojado a Touya en toda su vida.

- **¿ACASO SONOMI NO ME RECLAMAS QUE DEJÉ MORIR A MI AMADA NADESHIKO UNA Y OTRA VEZ? ¿ES QUÉ ACASO DESEAS VER MORIR A MI QUERIDA HIJA TAMBIÉN? ¿Y USTED ABUELO, SIMPLEMENTE NOS RECHAZÓ TODA LA VIDA POR ESA SITUACIÓN, Y VIENE A DECIR QUE MI SAKURA TENDRÁ QUE HACERLO POR USTEDES? ¿ACASO LOS DOS HAN PERDIDO LA RAZÓN?** **¡OH CLARO ES MUY FÁCIL DESLINDARSE DE ESA RESPONSABILIDAD Y CULPAR A OTROS POR SUS PENAS! ¡QUÉ LO HAGA SAKURA, ELLA PUEDE! ¿Y QUÉ? ¿ACASO USTEDES CARGARÁN CON MI CULPA POR EL RESTO DE MIS DÍAS SI ELLA MUERE? ¡LUEGO VIENEN CON EXCUSAS DICIENDO: NADESHIKO TIENE QUE HACERLO PORQUE SONOMI NO TIENE PODERES! ¿Y PRETENDÍAS QUE CARGARÁ LA CULPA TODA MI VIDA POR NO PODER HABERLA AYUDADO? **– dijo Fujitaka tan furioso como Touya y por primera vez Sakura vio en él un semblante de amargura, tristeza y furia, una furia incontenible que no había salido en mucho tiempo.

- **¡HUBIERA DADO MI VIDA A CAMBIO DE LA NADESHIKO CON GUSTO! ¡ESAS MALDITAS MUJERES NO ME DEJARON ENTRAR! - **gritó Sonomi con lágrimas en los ojos y se hizo un absoluto silencio.

Sakura aprovechó la situación para demostrar que ella ya había tomado una decisión y que lo iba a hacer, y para calmar la tormenta que se había formado en su casa, sacó su llave…

- **Llave que guardas los poderes de mi estrella muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura la valiente que aceptó esta misión contigo ¡Libérate! – **dijo Sakura muy segura de sí misma e inmediatamente conjuró a sus cartas, todas bajaron desde el cuarto de Sakura y fueron a posarse en su mano, inmediatamente eligió a "sueño" -**¡Sueño! – **e inmediatamente la pequeña hada de los sueños inundó toda la habitación durmiendo a todos los presentes menos a Sakura y milagrosamente tampoco a Tomoyo, Sakura volteó y vio como un resplandor dorado protegía a Tomoyo, Tomoyo le contó a Sakura que sus poderes los había sellado la futura tutora de ambas y que ella ya había estado enseñándole desde hace varios días. Sakura no cabía en sí de contenta, olvidando que una tormenta acababa de pasar por su casa, abrazó a Tomoyo y se sintió mejor de que no iba a conocer a su tutora sola. En esos momentos bajó Kero a toda prisa para saber que había pasado, pero ahora con una gran boca abierta por lo que acababa de oír.

- **Bueno creo que deberíamos de levantar a toda la familia, ¿No crees Sakura?- **dijo Tomoyo contenta.

- **¡Es cierto! ¡Hay que decirles que yo soy valiente y que pase lo que pase todo estará bien! – **dijo Sakura con sus mejillas infladas y con ese resplandor en sus ojos que siempre daba confianza.

- **¡Por supuesto Sakura qué puedes! ¡Mi pequeña ama lo logrará! – **dijo Kero porque se sentía contento pero recordó que había gente que no debería de verlo cuando despertarán.

**- Kero ¿me harías el honor de quedarte? - **preguntó Sakura con la carita tan tierna que Kero no pudo resistirse a decir que no.

Cuando todos despertaron recordaron que Sakura había demostrado sus facultades precisamente para dormirlos, y Sakura muy decidida se puso enfrente de los "adultos" y se puso muy seria pero hablando con voz clara les dijo:

- **Yo participaré en el torneo, no sólo por obligación sino por demostrar que mi madre no era ninguna débil y para honrar su memoria, ante todo quiero que recuerden una cosa… pase lo que pase todo estará bien – **dijo sonriente y apareciendo su sello junto con todas las cartas Clow volando, todos se quedaron atónitos incluyendo Touya ya que aunque ya sabía que Sakura poseía magia no sabía hasta qué grado. –**Por cierto quiero que no se preocupen pues yo poseo dos guardianes que me protegen, adelante Kero diles…-**

Aunque Kero parecía un muñequito de peluche estaba teniendo público para exhibirse, todo el momento le parecía extraordinario y haciendo gala de sí mismo se presentó:

**- Buenas tardes a todos, yo soy el gran Kerberos guardián de las cartas Clow por parte del Sol - ** e inmediatamente se transformó en su forma natural, y dejó a Sonomi, Fujitaka y el abuelo sin aliento, y por supuesto a Touya visiblemente enojado pero reprimió un sarcasmo por no querer agravar el tema.

- **¡Diablos! NO dejaré que mi hermana esté sola en ese torneo desde ahora vigilaré de cerca de Sakura** – se dijo Touya para sus adentros - **aunque tenga a sus guardianes, incluido a Yukito es mi responsabilidad cuidar de mi hermana aunque también hay otra persona que me ayudará a cuidar a Sakura, si no fuera porque pretende quitarme a mi querida hermana le dejaría el campo abiertamente pero se que él daría su vida por Sakura **- y sonrió un momento al pensar que le pediría ayuda al "mocoso", pero sabía que tratándose de Sakura el " mocoso" estaría dispuesto a ayudar en lo que fuera, sino fuera precisamente que la "ayuda" ya iba en camino…

- **¡Ah! ¡Vaya! ¿Así que este es uno de tus guardianes Sakura?**- dijo el abuelo.

- **Por supuesto abuelo y aún falta otro pero después lo verán –** dijo Sakura muy contenta y con la barbilla en alto.

Fujitaka al ver que su hija había tomado una decisión tan importante por ella misma decidió que lo único que podía hacer era apoyarla como siempre lo había hecho y que supiera que pasara lo que pasara contaría con él para lo que fuera, claro que si supiera que lo único que no dijeron el abuelo y Sonomi es que sí Sakura ganaba el torneo, automáticamente se casaría con el que resultará vencedor del torneo de varones pero lo callaron para no traer por el momento más ira y furia tanto a Fujitaka y a Touya porque sí lo decían eran capaces de irse hasta del país con tal de impedir que Sakura no tuviera un destino así…

Se dice que después de la tormenta viene la calma, aunque no hay que olvidar que existen las secuelas pero la tarde pasó tranquila dentro de lo que se podía decir, con sorpresas y revelaciones que extrañamente unieron mucho a esta extraña familia.

Hablaron acerca del torneo y el hecho de que Sakura tendría que empezar a ser más aplicada es sus estudios ya que iba a tener a una tutora bastante severa según las palabras de Sonomi, pues en realidad la tutora de Sakura era de la rama más antigua de la familia Djbouro, la que se conservaba "pura" en cuánto a su mezcla de descendientes y esta persona era muy respetada por toda la familia ya que la consideraban inmortal pues ya cumplía con los 100 años y todavía se conservaba enérgica y misteriosamente se decía que no estaba envejecida, nadie lo sabía con seguridad porque ante otros miembros de la familia jamás mostraba su rostro pues había prometido no mostrarse cómo se veía hasta que tuviera alumnas "valientes y capaces" según sus propias palabras.

Precisamente fue Sonomi la que le dio a Sakura el cofre del que emanaba un gran poder.

**-Toma, ella dice que debes empezar a usar esto, porque Nadeshiko nunca la pudo usar cómo es debido porque según tu tutora Nadeshiko no era la elegida, quiere saber sí tu si lo eres – **dijo Sonomi con cierta preocupación en su voz.

**- ¡Es la joya robada del museo! **- gritó Touya al tiempo que Sakura abrió la caja y se volvieron a sentir vientos helados.

**-En realidad nosotros donamos esta joya al museo cuando pasó lo de Nadeshiko** – dijo Sonomi con voz melancólica.

**-Pero,** **¿Porqué dice el museo que la robaron?** - dijo Sakura algo inquieta.

**-Porque en realidad la joya ya no quiso estar ahí y simplemente apareció en este cofre que estaba en el cuarto de Nadeshiko- **dijo el bisabuelo.

**-Pero no podemos hablar con los del museo, no lo entenderían – **dijo Fujitaka con algo de amargura en su voz.

**-Bueno Sakura ponte la joya – **dijo Sonomi tiernamente.

Sakura con algo de desconfianza se puso el bello y gran diamante sintió un enorme poder que la envolvía y que se le traspasaba y escuchaba voces que le decían "nuestra líder, nuestra líder".

**-¡Sakura! ¡Sakura! – **dijo Kerberos con su profunda voz.

**-Estoy bien Kero** – dijo Sakura despertando algo mareada y su estomago emitió un gruñido que indicaba que tenía hambre apenada dijo - **¿Podemos cenar?**- a todos se les corrió una gota en la cabeza.

Fue una cena poco común pero inigualablemente deliciosa, poco después de alzar los platos sonó el timbre. Precisamente fue Sakura quien abrió la puerta y se encontró con un amigo conocido que le alegró la noche.

**-¡Yukito!** – dijo Sakura alegremente.

**-¡Hola Sakura, me da gusto que te encuentres bien.**

**-¿Estabas preocupado por mí Yukito?**

**-Sí, bueno no solamente yo sino también Yue-** diciendo esto se transformó en Yue en el acto.

**-Yo no dije preocupado – **dijo frío como siempre Yue.

**-¡Hola Yue, pasa no hay ningún problema.**

**-Ama Sakura, ¿Qué fue lo que paso? De repente sentí como tus poderes iban en aumento velozmente.**

**-Pasa Yue, ¿O debería decir Yukito? De cualquier forma, pasa Yue tenemos que hablar-** dijo Fujitaka y esta vez Yue fue tomado por sorpresa.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

En Hong Kong, Shaoran despertó abruptamente de su sueño, con un nudo en el corazón y gritando el nombre de la persona que lo poseía, dueña de sus pensamientos.

**-¡Sakura!**

Fue el momento en el que Sakura se colocó aquella poderosa joya y pasó a tener un enorme e increíble poder. Así que inmediatamente se dispuso a hablar con ella por teléfono, bajaba las escaleras apresuradamente cuando se topó con Meiling que había ido a tomar algo de leche a la cocina.

**-¿Qué pasa Shaoran?**

**-No tengo tiempo para hablar Meiling disculpa.**

**-¿Le pasó algo a Kinomoto?**

**-No lo sé, quiero comunicarme con ella.**

Sólo le tomo un instante para comunicarse a Japón y la qué contesto fue la propia Sakura.

**-¿Bueno? Casa de la familia Kinomoto.**

**-Sss…Sakura, ¿Eres tú?** – dijo Shaoran todo nervioso.

**-Sí, soy yo Shaoran** – dijo Sakura tranquila y emocionada al mismo tiempo **-Espera un momento…-** dijo Sakura al ver que tenía audiencia se puso toda roja y mejor se llevó el teléfono a su cuarto **–Bien, estoy segura que quieres saber que pasó…**- y se dispuso a hablar con Shaoran.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Habló con Shaoran durante 3 horas, al final se sentía tan contenta y tan feliz que bajó las escaleras dando brincos y cantando, sin tomar en cuenta de que tenía visitas y la habían esperado durante 3 horas. El que se puso de mal humor al ver a Sakura tan contenta fue Touya pero sólo reafirmó su conclusión de que el "mocoso" cuidaría a su hermana tan celosamente como él. Sonomi, el abuelo y Tomoyo sólo la estaban esperando para despedirse ya que realmente se hizo muy tarde y decirle que en los próximos días la llamarían para decirle en donde debería reunirse para conocer a su tutora.

**-Cuídate pequeña Sakura – **dijo Sonomi.

**-Nos vemos en clases Sakura – **dijo con un guiño Tomoyo.

**-Por favor cuídate mucho Sakura – **dijo el bisabuelo algo triste.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Shaoran definitivamente estaba en las nubes y daba el aspecto de lo que se conoce como un loco enamorado mientras se dirigía a su cuarto todo rojo y con una mirada brillante pero sobre todo sonriente, muy sonriente, cosa bastante rara en él para todo el que viviese en esa casa. La que noto esto fue Meiling que estaba esperando a ver si algo le había pasado a su amiga Sakura pero como vio a Shaoran sonriendo y caminando como sonámbulo supo que no pasaba nada malo, al menos eso creía.

**-Meiling, ¿Puedes venir por favor?**

Alguien igual de frío que Shaoran cuando no hablaba con Sakura, también vio la escena y se puso realmente feliz aunque lo disimulaba muy bien, era nada más ni nada menos que la madre de Shaoran.

**-Sí claro tía dime.**

**-Quiero que vigiles a Shaoran muy de cerca, porque has de saber desde este momento que a la única que aceptaré como prometida de él será a la señorita Sakura Kinomoto y claro, tú Meiling, pero dado el caso de que desafortunadamente no tienes poderes mágicos, la he elegido como prometida de mi querido hijo y por consiguiente una futura líder del clan Li.**

Su tía lo dijo tan fríamente que Meiling sintió que se le desgarraba el corazón, ya sabía que ella no era la dueña del corazón de su primo pero sentía (increíblemente) las enormes ganas de ver a Kinomoto convertida en matriarca del clan Li, porque así cómo su tía; no permitiría, no más bien, no aceptaría a otra que no fuera Kinomoto ya le había permitido que se quedará con él y no iba a permitir que otra ocupará su lugar. También sentía que su tía tramaba algo aunque no adivinaba qué, y ese brillo en los ojos que hace mucho no veía denotaba ¿Satisfacción? Sentía que por primera vez había encontrado a alguien digno, muy digno para Shaoran, aunque observó todo esto sólo se limitó a contestar:

**-¿Y qué es lo que tengo que observar?**

**-Quiero que vigiles a cada una de las chicas que intenté acercarse a Shaoran porque no quiero que se hagan falsas ilusiones.**

**-¿Hay que cuidarnos de alguna? En la escuela ya he corrido el rumor de que tiene prometida – **Al decir esto los ojos de tía y sobrina brillaron e Iealan comprendió que tenía a Meiling de su lado porque sospechaba que también le agradaba Sakura para esposa de Shaoran.

**-Precisamente, de ahora en adelante Shaoran será considerado un partido excelente y muchas chicas del mundo de la magia tienen métodos poco ortodoxos para ganárselo.**

**-Por supuesto tía, te aseguro que te mantendré informada.**

Se alejó de ahí con una gotita pero si era necesario se convertiría en la sombra de Shaoran, no se le despegaría por nada.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Sakura conoció a su tutora al día siguiente porque no tuvo clases (misteriosamente). Cuando ella y Tomoyo llegaron a una elegantísima mansión con una increíble entrada de puertas de hierro forjado con un gigantesco símbolo, se quedo asombrada. El símbolo se parecía mucho al que Sakura tenía cuando las cartas eran cartas Clow, en resumen había una estrella de 8 picos bajo el sol y la luna y en las puntas de la estrella tenían las letras en japonés antiguo de agua, fuego, viento, tierra, luz, oscuridad, creación y destrucción. Pensaba en tocar las puertas porque no se veía ningún timbre, cuando estas se abrieron de par en par repentinamente; por lo que en ese momento extrañamente se sintió en casa debido a una agradable presencia, Tomoyo sonreía pero guardaba un silencio raro en ella, de repente escuchó una agradable voz que le decía:

**-Adelante pasa por favor, te estaba esperando.**

Paso el impecable y suntuoso vestíbulo junto con Tomoyo en donde una agradable señora les recogió los abrigos, ella bien puede describirse como el oponente femenino de Wei, tal vez con la excepción de que ella tenía el cabello extremadamente largo pues le llegaba hasta la cintura y su presencia denotaba tranquilidad y armonía sí, exactamente como Wei (¡Qué curioso! ¿No?). Y les indicó con una voz cálida y amable que pasaran al estudio. Al pasar al estudio se notaba que era igual de suntuoso que el resto de la casa, estantes cubiertos de libros, repisas de cristal grabado, jarrones magníficamente pintados, al centro una chimenea que crepitaba un fuego irrisorio, una mesa de madera lujosamente tallada y unas sillas mullidas y sorprendentemente cómodas las esperaban, pero al ver la cara de su anfitriona a Sakura le pareció ver un fantasma porque delante de ella tenía a su ¡mamá!

**-No te espantes, no soy tu madre, pequeña Sakura –** reparó inmediatamente la anfitriona.

**-Este yo…–** suspiró Sakura al darse cuenta de que tenía razón ya que Nadeshiko tenía el pelo café como Sakura y su tutora lo tenía de color negro y excelentemente cuidado y los ojos de color amatista exactamente como Tomoyo, pero si no fuera por ese detalle de lo demás era muy parecida.

-**Tranquila, al fin encuentro a excelentes descendientes – **dijo mirando a ambas descendientes y sonriendo le dijo a Sakura** – ya veo que eres poderosa ya que no temiste a mi presencia ya que la mayoría de mis alumnas se espanta de ella.**

**-¡Qué descortés soy! No me he presentado soy Sakura Kinomoto – **dijo en forma automática Sakura sin darse cuenta que ella ya le había dicho Sakura.

**-Sí claro Sakura ya lo sé.**

Sakura se sonrojo al extremo.

**-Mucho gusto Sakura, yo soy Ieshiko y para no complicarte con las ramas de la familia simplemente te diré que soy tu tía tercera por parte de tu madre.**

**-¡¿Eh! – **Dijo Sakura toda desconcertada** – Ahora sí que estoy toda confundida.**

**-No te preocupes pequeña Sakura esos detalles no son importantes para tu desarrollo como la futura matriarca de nuestro clan – **dijo sonriente Ieshiko porque estaba segura que Sakura jamás se imaginó todo lo que iba a sucederle sí aceptaba participar en el torneo.

**-¡¿QUÉ! – **dijo Sakura toda aturdida, todo eso que estaba oyendo empezaba a sonar a la historia de Shaoran pero ahora en ¡ella!

-**Eso precisamente, espero que seas buena estudiante porque soy exigente en cuanto a cuestiones de magia se refiere; ya que la magia puede quitarte muchas cosas ya sabes a lo que me refiero, pero también te puede darte muchas otras, por ejemplo sí ganas no sólo te convertirás en líder de nuestro clan sino de todos los demás, por lo que ahora no sólo aprenderás hechizos y encantamientos sino que aprenderás a relacionarte con otras líderes, y no sólo serás la única, tendrás de tu lado el valioso apoyo de Tomoyo por lo que ella ya ha llevado los hechizos básicos para alcanzarte, tal vez no tenga tu poder pero no dudo de que será la segunda mejor así que empezaremos por los hechizos básicos sin tus cartas Sakura, y tu Tomoyo necesitarás dominar a la perfección la lengua nórdica para que traduzcas el pergamino que te di la semana pasada… **

Y ese fue el primer día de muchas horas interminables en el estudio, en la biblioteca para Sakura y Tomoyo y también para Kero pues tenía que estar presente sólo si pasaba algo pues Ieshiko le dijo que Sakura tendría que controlar otros poderes que no fueran las cartas Sakura, así pues, no sólo tenían que hacer los pesados deberes de la escuela sino que también los deberes del torneo. Precisamente la semana siguiente se llevó a cabo el torneo para escoger a la líder del clan Djbouro, obviamente Sakura utilizando las puras cartas, se llevó la corona sin problemas, quedando de segunda Tomoyo, pues todas sus primas no les llegaban ni a los talones ni a Tomoyo y por supuesto ni a Sakura.

-**Vaya, vaya parece ser Ieshiko, que ahora sí las Djbouro tienen a alguien muy especial tanto en la defensa como en la reserva – **dijo una voz femenina muy robusta.

**-Así es líder, espero que quede muy contenta al observar a nuestra futura matriarca Sakura y como segunda al mando a Tomoyo – **dijo Ieshiko a una mujer muy vieja pero que se imponía como una sabia mujer.

-**Espero que la pequeña Sakura tenga todo tu apoyo, pues ser la líder del clan es ya muy difícil espero que desarrolle esa cualidad muy abiertamente pues tendrá que contar con el apoyo de todo el clan, ¿Estamos de acuerdo en eso Ieshiko?**

**-Absolutamente líder, sobre todo porque aunque ella no lo sabe ya tiene muchas enemigas.**

**-Claro, conozco a cierta chica Isayama que ya la ve con malos ojos, esos ojos que denotan un terrible odio, y sabes que no necesitamos a personas así como líder de los clanes.**

**-¿Las otras matriarcas están de acuerdo con esa opinión?- **preguntó con cierto asombro Ieshiko.

**-Por supuesto, la gran mayoría, pero no podemos hacer que su clan NO participe en la competencia, eso significaría un guerra inminente entre matriarcas, nuestra esperanza es que tu líder venza a esa niña insolente, y nadie debe saber lo que te estoy diciendo, porque sospecharían de que las líderes estamos dando nuestro apoyo al clan Djbouro aunque eso no está lejos de la realidad, pero nosotras hemos de honrar las tradiciones que dictan que a todo clan se le tiene permitido participar. **

**-Le aseguró que haré todo lo posible para que Sakura se vuelva la más poderosa de las demás matriarcas, líder.**

**-Otra cosa Ieshiko, no sólo debes cuidarte de las Isayama debes cuidarte también de sus aliadas, las inglesas Harriet sus clanes han estado aliados por décadas y las matriarcas han convenido que sí una u otra de sus líderes ganan se darán por satisfechas ya que el segundo puesto lo ocuparía la que no ganó.**

**-Entonces debemos andarnos con cuidado, ya que alianzas así son peligrosas.**

**-Por supuesto Ieshiko, bueno tengo que irme, ya te he dicho la opinión de todas las demás líderes, sólo me despediré de tu líder, quiero sentir su esencia.**

**-Adelante por favor.**

Sakura, Tomoyo y sus demás primas estaban disfrutando de un rico almuerzo en el jardín lleno de nieve, y todas sus primas comentaban lo agradable que era conversar con Sakura, sentada esta a la cabecera de la mesa, pues con Tomoyo conversaban en todas las fiestas que tenía la familia, sin embargo con Sakura se respiraba un aire muy tranquilo y relajado, lo mismo percibió la líder cuando se acercó y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro pues aún después de que Sakura les ganó no se veían enojadas ni molestas más bien muy tranquilas y contentas, eso indicaba que Sakura no sólo tenía poder mágico sino que también tenía poder espiritual dos cosas muy diferentes en el mundo de la magia. Ahora sólo quedaba saber sí era una buena líder y para saberlo, la pondría a prueba…

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Los chicos también tenían problemas para ir a Japón, pues también el torneo los estaba absorbiendo demasiado; la sorpresa del momento fue que Eriol se fue a entrenar con Shaoran, ya que así como el torneo femenino, el masculino no sólo se dedicaba a los líderes de Hong Kong sino a los de todo el mundo, de esa manera cómo la familia Hiragizawa tenía poderosos líderes mágicos y económicos, Eriol fue convocado a participar en el torneo (la reencarnación de Clow no iba a nacer en cualquier familia ¿cierto?), así que antes de poder ir a Japón tenían que pasar los preeliminares y los estudios, sí, así como a las chicas los absorbían demasiado, afortunadamente una llamada de Tomoyo con Eriol y Shaoran los tranquilizó bastante, diciéndoles que en este momento ellas estaban tan ocupadas que las familias de ambas habían convenido en que vivieran con su tutora y cómo era muy estricta, las mandaba en coche por la mañana y las recogía muy puntualmente a la salida para que no perdieran el rumbo, cosa que no le facilitaba para nada a Seishiro y Eizo la tarea de hablar con ellas. También les informó que Sakura había quedado de líder y ella de sub-líder del clan, cosa que enorgulleció a ambos novios, claro que Tomoyo no debía enterarse pero en cuanto se los dijo los dos se miraron fijamente y sonrieron de oreja a oreja. Así que en cierto modo ambos quedaron más tranquilos, pero puesto que ya eran principios de Diciembre y las preeliminares eran en Enero, se tenían que poner muy listos sí querían ir a Japón para las finales…

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Debido a que su tutora era exigente con ellas tanto Sakura como Tomoyo habían sacado el primer año de secundaria con la más alta de las calificaciones, esto agradó de sobremanera a Ieshiko, por lo que el día de navidad les dijo que podían ir a festejar con sus familias pero que deberían regresar el 26 sin falta, puesto que se celebraría una fiesta y ellas tendrían que demostrar sus dotes para relacionarse. Ieshiko estaba muy contenta aunque no lo demostrará pues hasta ese momento, sus alumnas habían demostrado ser dignas descendientes de Sakiko y que seguramente ellas serían las destinadas a cumplir la profecía de Clow en especial Sakura…

Llegó el día 26 y era una bonita noche, todo el jardín estaba llenó de nieve blanca, y desde la terraza de la mansión del bisabuelo, se podía ver el claro firmamento llenó de encantadoras estrellas titilantes, de la misma forma, el salón estaba adornado de luces de navidad, de hermosos colores, en un rincón del salón se alzaba imponente un árbol de navidad adornado esmeradamente. En forma de media luna se habían acomodado las mesas para los invitados con manteles de colores verdes y rojos, un centro de mesa navideño con hermosos moños azules, blancos y dorados, con velas y frutas de la temporada, matizando todo el salón con una tenue y cálida luz, se sentía en el ambiente el espíritu navideño.

Sakura portaba un vestido color azul rey que contrastaba con lo blanco de su piel confeccionado obviamente por Tomoyo, pero esta vez Sakura le había hecho prometer a Tomoyo que se haría a ella misma un traje tan magnifico como el que le hiciera a ella. El vestido de Sakura tenía un escote redondeado, con una falda recta y con una pequeña cola que se adhería a su cuerpo de 12 años bastante bien y unas tiras que sólo le cubrían levemente los hombros. El traje de Tomoyo también era muy elegante de un color lila con un escote en forma de corazón y se cerraba por detrás del cuello sin mangas y la falda con un corte recto y con vuelo. Las dos se veían como princesas cuando bajaban las excelsas escaleras, mientras eran anunciadas como "la líder y sub-líder del clan Djbouro" y ante ellas se extendía el enorme y fastuoso salón, llenó de gente.

Las sorpresas no se hacían esperar esa noche precisamente dos hermanos de apellido Tse-Tsu se quedaron sin aliento admirando a esas dos bellezas que parecían espíritus celestiales bajando del cielo y que a todas luces se mostraban como magníficos partidos para ambos. Tanto Seishiro como Eizo habían sido invitados como representación de su clan, lucían esplendidos en sus trajes chinos confeccionados en riguroso negro y ribeteados en dorado, se notaba que llamaban la atención porque después de las presentaciones formales de todas las demás líderes tanto las primas de Sakura y Tomoyo así como las demás líderes invitadas a la cena buscaron una forma de que al menos bailasen una pieza con ellas. Aunque ellos sólo estaban interesados en las anfitrionas no pudieron negarse debido a que representaría una falta de cortesía por parte de ambos hermanos, la situación se puso algo tensa cuando a Seishiro le tocó bailar con Kayoko Isayama, pues él conocía la historia que su padre tuvo con la madre de está, pero hizo acopió de todos sus buenos modales al bailar una pieza con ella, sin embargo ella pretendía descaradamente que él le prestará atención así que inició una conversación jovial:

**-¿Y dime Seishiro acaso ya tienes alguna prometida? – **pregunto sin ningún tipo de remordimiento.

**-Por supuesto que sí, obviamente no me iban a dejar venir a Japón sin contar con alguna prometida, ¿no te pasa lo mismo a ti? – **dijo con una voz ronca disimulando su enojo y claro mintiendo.

**-Ya veo, pero ¿Acaso no tienes interés por alguna otra? **– dijo sonriente.

**-Pues sí, pero yo no me muevo sin antes conocer a la persona de una manera más amistosa –** dijo recordando que debía hablar con discreción, porque Kayoko no era una persona de fiar.

**-Qué interesante, ¿Y qué cualidades debe tener una mujer para llamar tu atención? –** preguntando con cizaña en los ojos.

**-Sólo debe mostrarse natural y cordial, y ser increíblemente dulce –** dijo con un suspiro en su voz, volteando a Kayoko de espaldas a Sakura por sí se le escapaba alguna mirada que revelará sus intenciones.

**-Ya veo, bueno, tendré que mejorar mi actitud si quiero llamar tu atención – **dijo e hizo una reverencia porque había terminado la música y era hora de intercambiar parejas.

Tal vez esa noche era perfecta y sería la única en que Seishiro tendría la oportunidad para hablar con Sakura, el problema era que Sakura tenía a una sola persona que no la dejaba bailar sola o con alguien que no fuera él… Touya se había propuesto que sí no era con el "mocoso" no le permitiría bailar con nadie más y no sólo estaba él, también contaba con el apoyo de Yukito quien en ese momento estaba bailando con Tomoyo, así cuando era tiempo de cambiar parejas Sakura pasaba a bailar con Yukito y Touya con Tomoyo así que no dejaban margen para que otros caballeros bailasen con ellas, así Touya se aseguraba que nadie pudiera molestar a Sakura y de pasó tampoco a Tomoyo, pues Sonomi le había pedido que la cuidará a ella también, así que ahora no sólo tenía la responsabilidad de cuidar de Sakura sino también de Tomoyo, cosa que no le molestaba demasiado ya que sabía que ellas dos eran exactamente como su querida madre y su prima Sonomi, así que si vigilaba celosamente a las dos ninguna saldría lastimada. Pero por azares del destino, las cosas no suceden cómo uno las planea, porque al cabo de dos horas de estar bailando, llegó el tiempo de cenar, tanto a Sakura como a Tomoyo les tocaba hacer el papel de anfitrionas e ir de mesa en mesa saludando a las demás líderes mostrando sus respetos, así que inevitablemente le tocaría el turno a la mesa donde estaban los hermanos Tse –Tsu así que cuando ellas llegaron a su mesa, las recibieron con una amplia sonrisa, Eizo se perdió irremisiblemente en los ojos amatistas de Tomoyo y en la manera en que le favorecía su vestido lila, lo mismo que con su agradable plática ya que a las demás las consideraba que tenían la cabeza llena de aire, sin embargo comprobó satisfecho que Tomoyo no era una de ellas, ya sea que le preguntará sobre historia, geografía o algún dato curioso Tomoyo las contestaba todas sin dudarlo, incluso quedó sorprendido acerca de lo mucho que conocía la historia de Hong Kong, cuando sus ojos se perdieron en sus carnosos labios mientras ella le contaba la historia de la guerra de opio que se vivió en Hong Kong, simplemente era fascinante ni siquiera parecía una estudiante de primer año. Seishiro estaba embelesado por la suave voz de Sakura y en sus ojos esmeralda, que le contaba que ella siempre era muy distraída así que realmente no sabía que lo había atropellado hasta que ella lo vio en el suelo, ese episodio lo hizo reír mucho cosa que no era fácil en un chico tan serio cómo él, en realidad Sakura poseía ese don de hacer hablar a los chicos serios, pues sí recordamos a cierto lobo también lo hacia sonreír, claro que el pequeño lobo se había quedado con el dulce corazón de la pequeña flor de cerezo…

Tomoyo empezaba a notar cómo los hermanos estaban acaparando su atención descaradamente no permitiendo que siguieran hacia su mesa pues la de ellos era la última y no permitían que se fueran de ahí, afortunadamente llegó Touya indicando que la cena ya iba a ser servida y que ellas deberían regresar a la mesa principal. Ambos hermanos fulminaron a Touya con la mirada, sin embargo ambas asintieron y se despidieron muy cordialmente de ellos.

**-Seishiro, hermano, ¿no deberíamos de hacer algo ante esta evidente falta de cortesía por parte del hermano de Sakura? – **dijo Eizo con una voz traviesa, cosa que a Seishiro le pareció rarísimo en él, hacia años que no lo veía así.

**-Ya veo hermano, te agrada demasiado Tomoyo, ¿No es cierto? -** dijo también con una voz traviesa **–Pues claro que vamos a hacer algo, no sería una fiesta sin nosotros llamando la atención, ¿Qué te parece si entretenemos a toda esta gente después de la cena?**

**-Me parece excelente, ¿No crees que Tomoyo es un excelente partido para ser mi esposa?** – dijo sin más rodeos, queriendo conocer la opinión de su hermano, y dirigiendo su mirada a la mesa central donde Tomoyo bebía algo de sidra.

**-Sin lugar a dudas hermano, no creo haberte visto suspirar por alguien en toda mi vida, ahora dime ¿Qué te parece el pequeño ángel llamado Sakura para ser mi futura esposa?** - y tuvo que contener una carcajada a causa de la expresión que Eizo hizo con su cara.

**-¿Acaso TU quieres casarte? -** dijo Eizo pasmado, porque él nunca había oído a su hermano que quisiera casarse bajo ninguna circunstancia, pues decía que no quería atarse a nadie, sin embargo al parecer Sakura había encontrado la manera de hacerlo cambiar de parecer, **- Y yo que sólo creía que le ponías atención por que te conviene tenerla de aliada pero al parecer, te dio en el corazón, sinceramente déjame decirte que creo que no pudiste escoger a nadie mejor que ella, hermano – **dijo con una sonrisa fraterna pues le daba un enorme gusto saber que no era el único con la creciente y loca idea de terminar casado, al parecer su padre no se había equivocado en mandarlos a Japón.

**-Bien, que bueno que los dos estemos confabulados en conquistar a esas dos bellezas, ahora dime, ¿Qué vamos a hacer para darnos a notar? - **y ambos hermanos sonrieron maliciosamente.

Después de que la mayoría termino de cenar, Eizo se acercó muy respetuosamente a la líder de los clanes y le dijo que sí podían realizar un acto para amenizar la noche, con magia por supuesto. La líder no vio problema en esto y les dio permiso, por lo que pusieron manos a la obra, minutos después de ser presentados por el micrófono se dispusieron a realizar su acto, dijeron varias palabras en chino y de inmediato el salón se cubrió de brillante bruma con los colores del arco iris y empezó a salir espuma blanca alrededor de ellos que se iba convirtiendo poco a poco en burbujas, en medio de las burbujas había mariposas luminosas de todos colores y se fueron posando en cada una de las líderes presentes.

¡OH, dijeron todos los presentes asombrados de las habilidades de los muchachos, todos aplaudieron animadamente, y ambos hermanos sonrieron triunfalmente pues acapararon la atención de todos incluyendo la de Sakura y Tomoyo que aplaudían muy contentas. Y sí, dejaron molestó a Touya. A otra que dejaron molesta fue a Kayoko pues al descubrir para quién era realmente el espectáculo, decidió aguarles la fiesta a los hermanos impertinentes y llamando a Elizabeth Harriet una de sus amigas más cercanas desde la infancia y también una de sus aliadas, le comentó el desaire que le había hecho uno de los Tse-Tsu, decidieron llevar a cabo un golpe bajo de los que estaban tan acostumbradas a hacer, aunque realmente no habían pensado hacer nada esa noche, el desaire para Kayoko fue peor que sí simplemente no la hubieran invitado.

Salieron hacia el baño y adentro conjuraron un poderoso hechizo de fuego pero no tenían la menor idea de que la líder las estaba vigilando sigilosamente y decidió que esa sería la noche para probar si Sakura era una buena líder o no, supo inmediatamente que hechizo conjuraron y decidió ponerlo en su contra para probar si Sakura era capaz de sacrificarse por alguien que conocía hasta hace poco como ella lo hacía por sus seres queridos. Movió su mano e inmediatamente ambas niñas salieron del baño a toda prisa, porque el hechizo se había salido de control y se les estaban quemando los vestidos, Sakura se percató inmediatamente del alboroto y al verlas con fuego inmediatamente sacó su llave y dijo:

**-Llave que guardas los poderes de mi estrella muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura la valiente que aceptó esta misión contigo ¡Libérate! – **Inmediatamente convocó a "lluvia" **- ¡Lluvia, moja suavemente esos vestidos en llamas! – **Y la linda criatura las baño ligeramente, se acercó en el acto seguida por Tomoyo y con una cara visiblemente preocupada y angustiada les preguntó** - ¿Se encuentran bien?**

**-Sí, creo que si – **contestó Kayoko más intrigada que asustada pues hace mucho que no fallaba en conjurar un hechizo, y miró confundida el rostro angustiado de Sakura, al ofrecer su mano para levantarla.

**-Habla por ti, estoy toda empapada – **contestó Elizabeth, que aceptó la mano de Tomoyo para levantarse, pues se habían tirado al suelo para poder apagar el fuego, después de eso Tomoyo profirió un hechizo sencillo y secó sus vestidos.

Sakura aún le faltaba olfato para darse cuenta de lo que pasaba en realidad, pero su tía Ieshiko, era sumamente observadora y se pudo dar cuenta de varias cosas: la primera que Sakura había desecho sin problemas el contra hechizo de la líder instantáneamente pues por esa razón el fuego no parecía poder controlarse por medios normales, la segunda que esas dos no estaban haciendo nada bueno en el baño, la tercera que Tomoyo también hizo gala de sus habilidades al secar los vestidos y la cuarta, que habían dejado a todos los presentes boquiabiertos. La que estaba visiblemente contenta era la líder que había descubierto que Sakura era la líder que estaban esperando para unir a todos los clanes de matriarcas y posiblemente de patriarcas.

**-Me alegra mucho que estén bien, pero ¿De donde salió el fuego? -** preguntó una Sakura muy inocente cómo para darse cuenta de lo que esas dos chicas pretendían hacer.

**-Bueno, queríamos fumar en el baño y se me resbaló el encendedor por mi vestido -** mintió Kayoko que no quería que se dieran cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo aunque ahora se arrepentía de haberlo estado haciendo pues Sakura le había salvado la vida sin pensarlo dos veces y eso le desconcertaba, ¿Cómo era posible que ella le hubiera salvado la vida, sin darse cuenta quien era ella? ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta que había salvado a su rival, sin embargo, Sakura producía un aire tan tierno al preocuparse por ella, que de repente sintió que desaparecían años de odio hacia esa familia y en ese mismo instante pareció que el mundo callo sólo oía su propia respiración y sentía la calidez llenar su corazón nuevamente, por primera vez sonrió sin falsedades y musitó un tímido "Gracias".

**-Por favor no digan que era lo que estábamos haciendo pues seguramente nos castigarán – **dijo con un tono preocupado Elizabeth ya que si su madre se enteraba que estaba haciendo magia sin permiso, la castigaría severamente. Ambas chicas prometieron no hacerlo y se pusieron a conversar.

Al parecer esta conversación iba a durar un largo rato, Ieshiko hizo un ademán en señal de que todo estaba bien y la fiesta prosiguió tranquila el resto de la noche. Las cuatro niñas empezaron a hablar animadamente entre ellas mientras una docena de gentes bailaban en la pista, a las líderes de los clanes les agradó cómo terminó finalmente esa situación y que no pasara a mayores. Los hermanos Tse-Tsu estaban eufóricos al comprobar los enormes poderes de sus "futuras prometidas" y el increíble corazón que ambas poseían, esa situación había puesto sobre la mesa muchas cosas importantes, claro que el destino siempre da giros imprevistos y desconcertantes…

Continuará…


	5. Una visita Inesperada

Sin más preámbulos el siguiente capítulo.

Capítulo 5 "Una llegada inesperada"

Las preliminares del torneo se llevaron a cabo en medio de un día lluvioso y extrañamente ningún Tse-Tsu inscrito para la competencia las paso, se decía que el líder de los Tse-Tsu no había impuesto el entrenamiento de rigor para todos sus descendientes, se decía que un hecho del pasado lo atormentaba y que no había exigido lo que debió de haber exigido o simplemente se decía que les había dicho que salieran airosos y que participaran sólo para divertirse ya que no quería que ningún otro Tse-Tsu pasará por lo que él pasó, fuere lo que fuere, ninguno de los 3 inscritos pasó los preliminares y con esto se retiraron y dejaron el campo libre, misteriosamente también se rumoraba que los dos más poderosos no habían participado, pero para Shaoran todos sus combates se iban haciendo más ligeros, conforme pasaba el tiempo, tal vez el más difícil fue el primero ya que su oponente fue un Tse-Tsu eso hizo que la pelea se pusiera algo tensa, el joven Tse-Tsu ejecutó espectacularmente una llamarada que le quemó la manga a Shaoran, pero Shaoran se puso atento y con su espada ejecutó un hechizo de ventisca polar, que terminó siendo una tormenta polar e hizo que el lugar donde estaban se pusiera a 10° bajo cero, con lo que el joven Tse-Tsu no podía moverse, pero salió de esta con un poderoso hechizo de terremoto y le lanzó 3 hechizos al mismo tiempo con uno paró el tiempo, con otro durmió los músculos de las piernas de Shaoran y otro pretendía cortar las venas, pero sólo se vio que Shaoran sangró un poco y no fue nada de lo que no pudiera ocuparse, pero para Shaoran habiendo usado las respectivas cartas Clow que tenían esos poderes sabía cómo detener el tiempo e hizo un poderoso contra hechizo el cual simplemente se trataba de un escudo justo cómo la carta "escudo", el cual dejó inconsciente a su contrincante al rebotar su propio hechizo, dándole la victoria fulminantemente. A partir de ahí sus otros combates fueron "pequeñeces", curiosamente no era el favorito, pues para impresionar a los cabecillas de los clanes; un integrante del clan Chow-Dei había hecho diamantes a partir de grafito, al soltar una llamarada de lava incandescente que había trasformado al grafito, se notaba que la mayoría de los cabecillas estaban ahí por el poder económico más que por la magia. Pero a los ojos de Shaoran esto no era de importancia y quedó como segundo en los preliminares al realizar un poderoso encantamiento sobre el líder el cual consistía en detener el tiempo y el espacio y regresar la vitalidad del objeto sobre el que se ejecutaba el encantamiento, precisamente lo hizo sobre la cara del líder de los clanes y su rostro parecía 10 años más joven, con el que todos quedaron sorprendidos pero no menos que los diamantes. Ahora sólo tenía que pelear muy bien en las finales y en total quedaron 8 finalistas de la región de Hong Kong.

– **Me encantó tu encantamiento Shaoran – **dijo el líder** -de veras que eres bueno, pero no te confíes mucho, aunque en este momento los participantes pelearon por quedar en las finales sólo pelearon entre ustedes, la próxima vez tendrás que derrotarme y sí logras hacerlo serás el líder, esto ha sido demasiado suave, pero ya veras que las finales ni siquiera se asemejarán.**

– **¿Perdone?- **dijo Shaoran espantado** -¿Tendré que pelear con usted?**

– **¡Oh! No sólo conmigo para llegar a pelear conmigo primero tendrás que ir derrotando a cada líder, uno por uno te mostrarán su fuerza y sí ahora le dieron mucha importancia a los diamantes verás que no sólo son líderes porque sí, son líderes porque son buenos en lo que hacen. Pero ¡hombre! Quita esa cara, no es tan malo cómo se escucha. **

– **Perdone, no es que tenga miedo de luchar contra usted sino que se me ha enseñado a respetar a mis mayores y el hecho de que yo pelee contra usted se me hace una gravísima falta de respeto.**

Ahora el hombre es quien se quedó atónito ¿Acaso lo oyó decir que no tenía miedo de pelear contra él? Vaya que era confiado, pero lo enternecía el modo en que lo veía como a su superior, pero lo cierto es que tenía que decirle de manera contundente lo que tenía que hacer.

– **Shaoran, tendrás que pelear con los líderes y conmigo no sólo por el hecho de honrar a tu clan sino por el mismo hecho del respeto del que hablas, al no pelear con nosotros nos estarías diciendo que simplemente estamos viejos para esto, y estoy seguro que no pretendes ofendernos ¿o sí?**

– **Por supuesto que no, sí es mi deber pelear con usted y los demás líderes, lo haré con todo mi empeño – **dijo Shaoran con absoluta seriedad en su rostro.

– **Me parece magnífico, por cierto cómo ya debió haberte indicado tu madre, las finales son en Japón, por el hecho de que aún no ha empezado el torneo allá y sería más fácil coronar a los dos líderes juntos, bueno me retiro Shaoran nos vemos allá.**

Con una profunda reverencia Shaoran se inclinó y observó alejarse al líder hasta que se subió en su despampanante limosina negra y Shaoran sintió un escalofrío que recorría todo su cuerpo. ¿Acaso tendría más dinero del que su familia ya poseía¿Es qué acaso el poder impuesto al líder de todos los clanes no era suficiente? Su madre se acercó y adivinando los pensamientos de Shaoran por la manera en que veía irse al líder se limitó a decirle:

– **Shaoran, sí llegas a convertirte en líder, simplemente podrás decir quién vive o quien muere, si a un clan le corresponde lo que posee o no, podrías… elegir hasta a tu esposa con un solo dedo si así lo deseas, manejarías Hong Kong a tu antojo, sí Shaoran tendrías todo eso y más simplemente por convertirte en el líder de los clanes.**

– **Pero madre, creo que con lo que poseemos es más que suficiente ¿No crees? – **contestó Shaoran algo tierno.

– **Sí así es somos uno de los más poderosos clanes, pero la tarea de un líder no es fácil créeme, habló por voz propia, tu padre que en paz descanse me dejó una tarea muy grande pero conseguí que nuestra familia fuera poderosa y bastante unida ¿Nos vamos? Hay que ir al salón – **dijo muy orgullosa de sí misma.

Shaoran sólo acertó a seguirla y empezó a recapacitar sí de verdad deseaba convertirse en líder de todos los clanes, entonces recordó a Sakura y pensó que cómo su prometida haría todo para que ella nunca sufriera de carencias, pero una duda lo asaltó al momento ¿Acaso ella le honraría el hecho de que sería su futura esposa¿No sería demasiado precipitado decirle "prometida"?

Shaoran recordó que no era el único que estaba dentro del torneo, también estaba Eriol, durante estos seis meses que se la pasaron juntos estudiando, practicando artes marciales cosa que Shaoran tuvo que enseñarle a Eriol pues él era nulo en ese tipo de cosas, sorprendido de que tenía la habilidad de aprender muy rápido, se hicieron muy buenos amigos descubriendo que tenían la debilidad de pasársela leyendo, por lo que normalmente siempre que Nakuru los buscaba los encontraba en la biblioteca.

– **¿Habrán terminado ya las preliminares de la región de Inglaterra? –** se preguntó Shaoran mientras se volvía a reunir con los demás participantes en el salón principal. De pronto recordó que aparte del líder cabía la posibilidad de convertirse en sub-líder por si el primero moría o ya no podía ocupar el puesto por alguna otra razón e inmediatamente tomó la decisión de que Eriol ya sea que acabará de líder ó sub-líder desempeñaría extraordinariamente ese papel.

Eriol ya se encontraba ahí, esperándolo, había terminado de primero en su región (¿acaso lo dudaban?), igual que a Shaoran, su primer combate fue el más difícil quizá porque fue el primero, pero terminó sin problemas y también consideró "pequeñeces" a los demás en los que participó, aunque jamás le agradó mucho la idea de usar la magia para combatir y herir a alguien más, en su interior este torneo le estaba divirtiendo mucho (típico del muchacho), de cuando en cuando en esos seis meses le gastó una que otra broma a Shaoran, o empezando a decirle mentiras a Shaoran de esas tipo Yamazaki y le encantaba verle la cara de sorprendido, aunque Shaoran empezaba a ponerse listo y ya no lo agarraba tan de bajada muy seguido, pero cuando lo conseguía era divertidísimo.

– **Bien Eriol¿Y cómo te fue? – **preguntó ansioso Shaoran.

– **Pues mal, no podré ir a Japón al menos no por el torneo –** puso la cara más seria que pudo, ya que la cara que Shaoran puso era graciosísima, pues no creía que Eriol no hubiera pasado las preliminares.

– **¿QUÉ! –** gritó Shaoran con una voz que denotaba preocupación e histeria.

– **¡Ja¡Ja¡Ja! –** Empezó a reír Eriol - **¡Caíste¡Caíste¡Deberías ver la expresión de tu cara!**

– **¡Hiragizawa¡Me las vas a pagar! – **dijo Shaoran primero enojado y después también se empezó a reír cuando admitió que había caído en la broma de Eriol.

– **¿Cómo crees que yo no iba a pasar las preliminares, como digna reencarnación de Clow no me puedo dar el lujo de quedar mal – **dijo pícaramente Eriol.

**-Pues más te vale, porque si no las hubieras pasado, los líderes no te hubieran dejado pasar a Japón y no podrías ver a ya sabes quien – **dijo divertido Shaoran.

– **¡Ups! Bueno creo que ya dejamos de bromear porque ahí viene tu madre y de seguro quiere saber si pasé las preliminares –** dijo Eriol poniéndose serio nuevamente, seguido de Shaoran.

– **Me dijeron que aquí estaba antecesor ¿Pasó las preliminares fácilmente? – **dijo Iealan muy seria y con mucho respeto ya que Eriol por ser la reencarnación de Clow, era considerado cómo de los miembros más respetables y de más alto rango en la familia Li, estaba muy contenta de que fuera a entrenar con Shaoran que era el descendiente más cercano de Clow.

– **Si, así es, muchas gracias por dejarme quedar en su casa Sra. Li –** dijo Eriol con esa seriedad que lo caracterizaba e hizo una reverencia por ser a todas luces un inglés con mucha educación y fineza.

Sólo hasta que Shaoran y él se pusieron a platicar, Shaoran descubrió que Eriol era un ¡Marqués! en Inglaterra, debido a la gran posición que su familia tenía. Y Eriol descubrió que Shaoran tenía el cargo de ¡Terrateniente! Una posición importantísima si vives en una pequeña isla cómo lo es Hong Kong (¿No es curioso que los dos provengan de dos islas¿Y lo más curioso es que sus amores vivan en otra isla?), así que se puede decir que ambos estaban destinados a la grandeza y a saber manejarla.

– **Me da gusto antecesor, creo que es hora de irnos, está oscureciendo, Shaoran ¿Has recogido tu papiro y el del antecesor que los certifica como finalistas? –** dijo Iealan para poder hacer tiempo y preguntarle a Eriol una duda que no había sido respondida por Shaoran.

– **No, madre, iré por ellos enseguida – **dio media vuelta y fue hacia la mesa que se encontraba el comité organizador.

– **Antecesor, puedo preguntarle ¿Qué interés tiene de ir a Japón tan ansiosamente? – **Iealan le preguntaba porque lo veía que estudiaba con empeño, practicaba las artes marciales cómo sí ahí se le fuera la vida, se memorizaba hechizo tras hechizo sin replicar igual que Shaoran, así que más que nada quería saber sí tenía a alguien en Japón como Shaoran.

– **Pues así cómo Shaoran, yo también tengo a alguien a quien espero ver ansiosamente, y da la casualidad que es prima de Sakura –** dijo alegremente recordando a Tomoyo.

– **Me da gusto, espero que todo marche bien en cuanto lleguemos a Japón, por cierto¿Ya tramitó todos sus papeles para ingresar de nuevo a la escuela? – **dijo Iealan cómo para desviar lo que realmente había querido saber al hacer la pregunta, sospechando que Eriol le había leído la mente al obtener esa respuesta.

– **Sí, así es, ya todo está en orden¿Por cierto cuando partiremos?**

– **Mañana mismo, en el vuelo de las seis, pero creo que en el departamento que tenía Shaoran no vamos a poder estar todos, creo que llegando vamos a tener que buscar una casa decente.**

– **Sí me parece que sí.**

– **Madre, aquí están¿Nos vamos? – **preguntando Shaoran con algo de ansia, porque todas esas peleas le habían dado hambre.

– **Claro, Wei nos está esperando. **

Esa noche se hicieron las maletas correspondientes, Nakuru estaba eufórica porque iba a ver a Touya, así que brincaba muy alegre cuando llegó a la habitación de Shaoran diciéndole que no olvidará llevarse cierto osito, y luego llegó dando brincos a la habitación de Eriol.

– **Eriol, no te olvides tampoco de llevarle el osito a la "ama Tomoyo" –** dijo divertida.

– **Nakuru¿no tienes que preparar tu maleta también? –** dijo Eriol con una gotita en la cabeza y un sonrojo notable en la mejillas cada vez que Nakuru decía "ama Tomoyo".

– **Sí Nakuru¿No deberías preocuparte de que vas a darle a Touya cuando lo veas? – **dijo Spinnel para que a Eriol se le bajará el sonrojo de las mejillas.

– **Sí es cierto, bueno ya me voy –** y bajo dando saltos.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Al día siguiente todos se levantaron muy temprano, para tomar el avión, Eriol y Shaoran se miraban fijamente para disimular su euforia y mantenerse siempre serios a los ojos de las personas que no los conocían de manera muy alegre. Habían planeado cómo darles una sorpresa a las chicas, no le habían dicho nada a ninguna de las dos, pues en una conversación reciente por teléfono hecha con ambas, cuidaron mucho todas las palabras que les dijeron. Ahora este par de guapos y apuestos chicos que parecían modelos de revistas estaban arribando al aeropuerto de Tomoeda.

– **Pasajeros procedentes del vuelo 58170 procedente de Hong Kong favor de arribar por la puerta 6 –** dijo una voz femenina por el alta voz.

Fue una lástima no haber podido haber llegado antes para tomar las primeras clases, pues de seguro que encontrarían a las chicas en la escuela, pues ya había pasado Diciembre y el periodo de vacaciones había finalizado, justamente era 2 de Enero y en Tomoeda caía la nieve poco a poco, se veían lindísimos cuando se cargaron sus maletas y protegían sus ositos a toda costa.

– **Yo sé que quieren llegar a la escuela lo más pronto posible – **dijo Iealan disimulando una sonrisa – **pero por favor no se olviden que hoy nos tomará el día buscar la casa donde nos quedaremos, quizá mañana se puedan ir a la escuela con más calma.**

Los chicos sabían que eso era cierto ya que ahora el apartamento que antes tenía Shaoran era insuficiente para tanta gente pues venían Meiling, Nakuru, Iealan, Wei, Eriol, Shaoran, Spinnel, un cocinero, dos mucamas y un jardinero, sólo no venían las hermanas de Shaoran porque alguien se tenía que quedar en Hong Kong y aunque Iealan no pretendía quedarse por mucho tiempo ya que tenía obligaciones que cumplir ahora como sub-líder del clan, ya que Shaoran estaba participando en el torneo, ella lo iba a suplir, pues iba a estar por un tiempo y debido a su fino gusto tampoco le agradó mucho la idea de un apartamento y si alguien se enteraba que el líder del clan Li vivía en un modesto apartamento pues no acabarían los rumores acerca del porqué. Y Shaoran había acordado con Eriol que vivieran juntos hasta terminar el torneo y la secundaria, y recordando que la casa de Eriol había sido destruida pues no quedaba de otra que buscar otro alojamiento.

Iealan en cuanto llegó contactó a un corredor de bienes raíces que les enseñó varias mansiones, hasta que por fin encontraron una al gusto de Iealan, tenía una regia entrada, de dos pisos y con la modesta cantidad de 10 habitaciones para la familia y en la parte de atrás otras 5 para la servidumbre, un amplio estudio, una enorme cocina, con un bonito jardín que Eriol recordaba que se parecía al que tenía en su finca de Surrey _(gracias a TenshiTomoyo-4ever__ por el dato),_ un estudio propio y amplio para todos los libros que traían, afortunadamente para ellos las maletas las habían podido dejar en la oficina de bienes raíces, un comedor muy al estilo de Luis XVI precioso, y que se veía digno de antiguos reyes. En fin, la mansión propiamente dicha parecía ser sacada de alguna pintura de la alta sociedad inglesa de siglo XV, incluyendo los muebles y la decoración. Iealan satisfecha del resultado, la compró inmediatamente, provocando que a Shaoran se le corriera una gota enorme por la cabeza. A Eriol le resultó muy gracioso ver la expresión de Shaoran.

Era pasado medio día cuando al fin terminaron de instalarse, otra cosa que habían acordado Shaoran y Eriol, era que Eriol no pagaría la casa en donde se quedarían, a él le correspondía comprar los coches necesarios para la transportación, la comida, los uniformes y demás cosas para que ellos regresarán a las clases. Por los coches, Iealan sugirió que una limusina pequeña estaría bien y unos dos coches más para su diaria transportación quedarían bien en el enorme estacionamiento que tenía la mansión. Ahora era Shaoran quien se reía de la cara que puso Eriol, no porque no tuviera dinero para pagarlo sino que se le hacía exagerado una limusina, pero tomó la sugerencia de Iealan, de todas formas ella era quien sabía de estas cosas.

Así terminó el día, agotados todos por el esfuerzo de trasladar las maletas, ir de compras para la despensa, acomodar todo en su lugar y finalmente ¡estudiar! Porque el torneo no se detenía por nada.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Aunque ese 2 de Enero hacía mucho frío en particular, le recordaba constantemente a Sakura las preciosas vacaciones que pudieron tener en Hong Kong, porque el hecho de que tuvieron que cancelar las vacaciones a Hong Kong no había sido muy alentador que digamos porque Sakura quería disfrutar del sol pero el torneo estaba primero. Pero para Sakura y Tomoyo fue muy fácil participar en las preliminares del torneo, enfrentarse a sus adversarias fue pan comido, casi ninguna pudo hacer gran cosa en contra de las poderosas cartas Sakura ni contra los hechizos de Tomoyo, de hecho Ieshiko ya le había hecho la sugerencia que hiciera las cartas Tomoyo para que apoyara a Sakura en todo lo que pudiera, claro que esto no era tan fácil como parecía.

La cosa se puso interesante cuando Kayoko Isayama peleó contra Sakura, descubriendo que no le llegaba a los talones en cuanto a poder se refiere, pues Sakura poseía una raras cartas que la ayudaban en todo, conjuro que pronunciaba conjuro que era anulado por alguna carta Sakura, después descubrió que esas cartas eran las antiguas cartas Clow transformadas en cartas Sakura, el rumor se corrió como reguero de pólvora, ya que al parecer Shaoran no era el único tras las cartas Clow, después, todas las líderes miraban con más respeto a Sakura. Kayoko realmente no estaba molesta por haber perdido, consideraba a Sakura como una líder excepcional, pues no sólo le había salvado la vida también le había devuelto la calidez. Pues a partir del incidente, Kayoko y Elizabeth se volvieron partidarias de presentarse todos los días en la mansión de Ieshiko a platicar con Sakura y Tomoyo, así conocieron más a sus antiguas "rivales", y llegaron a la conclusión de que sí ellas ganaban el torneo, no había ningún problema. Así pues, a ambas primas no les costó ningún trabajo, y claro no olvidemos el entrenamiento impuesto por Ieshiko, que era bastante exigente. Sakura terminó de primer lugar de la región de Japón y Tomoyo de segundo.

– **Felicidades alumnas, pero no crean que esto ha sido difícil, cuando peleen con las líderes de todo el consejo ya verán lo que es bueno – **dijo Ieshiko con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro y tratando de advertirles que no se confiarán para qué siguieran practicando arduamente **– Por haber terminado en los primeros lugares esta semana les daré permiso de regresar a sus casas y pasar con sus familias un tiempo, pero a la siguiente empezaremos a entrenar en serio –** dijo Ieshiko con un brillo misterioso en lo ojos y ambas primas les corrió una gotita por la cabeza.

Ambas se alegraron bastante, ya que Sakura tenía ganas de ver a su papá que estaba en una excavación muy importante pues al parecer había descubierto huesos de algún dinosaurio que se quedó atrapado en una montaña aparentemente mucho antes de que Japón se separase de Asia, también seguía dando clases y tenía a su cargo varios proyectos de investigación científica de entre los que se destacaba el descubrimiento de partículas radioactivas para descifrar la edad en los huesos, entre otros. Y Tomoyo tenía ganas de ver a su mamá, porque había tenido que viajar hacia Europa, para cerrar unos negocios que le iban a proporcionar una entrada más de dinero (¿Cómo si no tuvieran suficiente no?) y no había podido verla ni siquiera cuando Ieshiko les dio permiso de ir a sus casas para navidad de modo que la navidad la pasó en casa de Sakura, y cómo había regresado tenía muchas ganas de platicar con ella.

– **Dime Tomoyo¿Hay algo que te preocupa? – **dijo Sakura porque Tomoyo no decía nada, desde que habían dejado la mansión de Ieshiko y en ella era muy raro, cosa que hasta Sakura se daba cuenta.

– **Sí Sakura, algo me preocupa y creo que es necesario que te lo diga, porque creo que no te habías dado cuenta – **respondió Tomoyo con la notable afirmación de que a Sakura no se le quitaba lo distraída.

– **¿Y puedo saber qué es? –** respondió Sakura visiblemente curiosa.

–**Pues que los hermanos Tse-Tsu están tratando de ganar nuestra simpatía para volvernos sus novias –** dijo Tomoyo sin remordimiento ya que sabía que sí le daba vueltas al asunto Sakura no entendería.

– **¡eh? –** dijo Sakura con una voz preocupada y confundida.

–**Sí, lo sabía, no te habías dado cuenta, Sakura ten mucho cuidado porque Seishiro, va con todas esas intenciones hacia ti, lo mismo pasa con Eizo hacia mí, y si Shaoran o Eriol lo saben no sé que puedan hacer esos dos, podrían pelearse y hasta provocar una guerra entre sus clanes – **contestó Tomoyo con un dejo de preocupación en su voz.

–**No te preocupes Tomoyo, mi corazón le pertenece a Shaoran –** dijo Sakura poniéndose totalmente roja al pensar en Shaoran** – Y estoy segura que el tuyo le pertenece a Eriol –** Tomoyo también se puso toda roja.

– **Sí Sakura, pero esos dos no saben que ya tenemos a nuestras personas especiales que nos quieren como a nadie en el mundo **(lo siento, no pude evitar poner la frase del anime)** – **contestó Tomoyo para disimular su enrojecimiento. **– Y sí no hacemos algo pronto creo que confundirán nuestra amabilidad y cordialidad como interés y eso puede traernos muchos problemas.**

– **¿Y qué sugieres que hagamos? – **Sakura ya le hacía preguntas de este tipo a Tomoyo ya que sabiendo lo distraída que era, Tomoyo siempre estaba dispuesta a ayudar Sakura a que se ubicará en todos los aspectos porque siendo líder de su clan, ser tan distraída no le ayudaba a darse cuenta de las "pequeñas" cosas de las cuales preocuparse.

– **Pues te contaré mi plan después… ¿Dónde están nuestros guardaespaldas? – **dijo Tomoyo sacando unos cuantos pergaminos de su bolsa y Sakura sus cartas, porque desde que ambas eran líderes de su clan no salían sin guardaespaldas, aunque fueran a la esquina.

– **Mira ahí vienen – **dijo Sakura aliviada, al parecer se habían quedado unas cuadras atrás.

– **¿Qué les pasó? – **preguntó Tomoyo sospechando que había magia de por medio.

– **Pues mucha gente se atravesó dos cuadras más atrás y por un momento las perdimos de vista, pero ya estamos aquí, disculpen el retraso – **contestó uno de los guardaespaldas y juntó con su compañero hicieron una reverencia.

–**No hay problema, todo esta bien – **dijo Sakura con la calida sonrisa que la caracteriza.

Pero desde la copa de unos árboles más atrás estaban cierto par que estaban profundamente disgustados ya que había demasiada gente para realizar un hechizo de espejo y así quitar a esos odiosos guardaespaldas de en medio y poder platicar a gusto con las dos amigas, afortunadamente no oyeron la conversación de ambas y sólo estaban ahí para sus propios propósitos, que eran justamente los que había dicho Tomoyo.

–**Déjalo ya Eizo, esta vez no pudimos acercarnos más, pero para eso está la escuela, ahí tendremos más oportunidad – **dijo Seishiro visiblemente molesto.

–**Esta bien Seishiro, pero en la escuela tendremos que quitarles de encima a toda la comitiva de sus amigas – **contesto Eizo también molesto.

–**Sí, esta bien, pero el esfuerzo vale la pena.**

–**Por supuesto – **y ambos hermanos se alejaron de ahí.

Otro par estaba observando a los hermanos retirarse de ahí, un par que vigilaba que esos dos no cumplieran sus malsanos propósitos, porque ahora que ya sabían quienes iban a ser las líderes de los clanes se habían propuesto ayudarlas en todo lo posible aún sin que ellas lo supieran y claro tampoco sus madres ya que pegarían el grito en el cielo.

–**Kayoko, esos dos ya tienen el ojo puesto sobre Tomoyo y Sakura – **dijo Elizabeth señalando a los hermanos.

–**Sí Elizabeth, más vale que los vigilemos, no sabría decirte si sus intenciones son buenas o no – **dijo Kayoko algo molesta, ya que sabía que siendo Tse-Tsu no se podía esperar nada bueno, pero no podía negar que Seishiro le gustaba y mucho, había descubierto lo que te hacía sentir el amor verdadero cuando platicaba con Sakura y ella le contaba lo que provocaba el pensar en Shaoran **– Quiero conocer al novio de Sakura y ver si es tan especial –** dijo en un susurro.

– **¿Dijiste algo Kayoko? – **preguntó Elizabeth, que no había alcanzado a oír lo que susurro Kayoko.

– **No, déjalo así, vamonos ya, al parecer ya se retiraron.**

Y curiosamente su petición se iba a volver realidad porque por esas horas estaba llegando el avión de cierto par de guapos y poderosos hechiceros, que claro disimularon su presencia hasta volverla casi nula, para que una pequeña flor de cerezo y una pequeña amatista no se dieran cuenta de que ya estaba ahí con ellas. Pero el hermano de la pequeña flor de cerezo sí se dio cuenta que había llegado el otro que le ayudaría a cuidar de su pequeño "monstruo", porque en sus múltiples trabajos de medio tiempo, estaba ahora de recepcionista de una línea aérea, precisamente en la que venían Shaoran y Eriol. En la noche anterior le había tocado pasar la lista de pasajeros al siguiente turno y así se había dado cuenta.

–**Perfecto – **se había dicho para sí** – así el "mocoso" le quitará de encima a ese entrometido Tse-Tsu –** porque si al "mocoso" le costó acercarse y él tuvo que comprobar que Sakura y él se querían, al otro no se lo permitiría ya que no sentía buenas intenciones de él y por lo menos del "mocoso" estaba seguro que la quería como a nada y que la protegería por sobre todo y más le valía que la cuidará como a su vida porque si no se las vería con él.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Al día siguiente, Sakura se levantó contenta porque había cenado con su papá y su hermano otra vez como si no hubiera un torneo de por medio, Fujitaka respiró aliviado, pues su pequeña Sakura terminó sana y salva de las preliminares pero ya tenía encima la responsabilidad de ser líder del clan, cosa que a Nadeshiko jamás le tocó, aún sí no ganará el torneo ya tendría la responsabilidad de guiar al clan, cosa que no sería fácil. Pero se relajó por lo menos la iba a ver toda esa semana cómo sí nada pasará y agradecía para sus adentros que Touya la estuviese cuidando y hasta ese momento se dio cuenta que la cuidaba celosamente.

Como siempre estando en su casa, a Sakura se le volvía a hacer costumbre levantarse tarde.

–**Sakurita ¿no deberías levantarte ya? – **dijo la vocecita del pequeño guardián que se había acostumbrado que a Sakura la levantaban muy temprano para ir a la escuela en la mansión de Ieshiko y claro él comía excelentemente por las mañanas a esa hora les servían jugo y pan en lo que bajaban a desayunar y si no comía la magnifica cena que servían siempre, esperaba la hora del té para comer en grandes cantidades los exquisitos pasteles que se hacían, así que para Kero el vivir en la mansión de Ieshiko le había convenido bastante, por sí fuera poco, Ieshiko le había dicho que podía encargar todos los videojuegos que quisiera y todos los dulces que pudiera comer, pero ahora tendría que abstenerse de eso al menos por una semana, aún así vigilaba todo lo que podía a Sakura … y por supuesto en este momento tendría que levantar a Sakura.

– **¿Qué horas son Kero? – **dijo Sakura con voz somnolienta.

– **Mira tú misma el reloj – **dijo Kero acercándole el despertador.

– **¡Qué tarde es! – **gritó Sakura y se quitó todas las sabanas de encima y empezó a arreglar todas sus cosas a gran velocidad.

– **Mi pequeña flor de cerezo no cambia – **dijo Shaoran desde la rama de un árbol con una sonrisa en el rostro, porque estaba esperando verla con tanta ansia que se levantó muy temprano para estar listo, el se veía guapísimo con el uniforme de la secundaria de Sakura mientras que la falda de Sakura era color blanco con terminaciones azules marino y sólo la blusa era negra con las mismas terminaciones, el de él era todo negro y las mismas terminaciones. Él procedió a esperarla en el parque por donde Sakura daba vuelta para llegar a la secundaria.

– **¡Ya me voy!** – dijo Sakura y Shaoran rápidamente se movió para sorprenderla. Ella venía por la calle corriendo y arreglándose el zapato que venía molestándole vio en las manos de un muchacho un osito con alas y se detuvo en seco, parado, bajo un árbol de cerezo increíblemente apuesto y encantador, él la esperaba con el osito en un brazo y en el otro su maletín **– ¿Shaoran? – **acertó a decir, imaginando que estaba soñando o era una visión, Shaoran sólo sonrío y dijo un tímido "Sí", por toda respuesta, Sakura se abrazó a él y él a su vez la abrazó y se quedaron así por un rato, hasta que escucharon el primer toque de la campana.

– **Sakura debemos apresurarnos o llegaremos tarde a la escuela –** claro que a Shaoran no le importaba perder clases sí Sakura estaba con él, pero si no llegaba se preocuparían por ella.

– **¡Es cierto Shaoran¡Ven, vamos! – **dijo Sakura tomándolo de la mano y con el otro brazo el osito y su maletín y en la cara un rubor teñía sus mejillas.

– **Claro –** dijo Shaoran con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y también con rubor en sus mejillas.

Desde lo lejos un hermano celoso los vio juntos y sonrió, gracias a Touya, el guardaespaldas creyó que Sakura ya se había levantado mucho más temprano y fue corriendo a la escuela.

– **¿Estás seguro de que no estás molesto Touya? – **dijo Yukito algo intrigado.

– **No, al menos en él encontró a su persona especial, pero es al único que le daré mi permiso – **dicho esto volteó su bicicleta y se dirigió a su universidad junto con su persona especial.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Ese mismo día pero razonablemente más temprano Tomoyo se dirigía a la escuela caminando tranquilamente, tenía pensado llegar más temprano ya que sí a Sakura se le hacía tarde, ella la excusaría con el profesor y claro, se levantó más temprano para escapar de la vigilancia de su guardaespaldas que todavía para esos momentos seguía dormido. De lo que no se había percatado es que desde uno de los pilares de su casa Eriol, en su fascinación por siempre vigilar desde lo más alto, la observaba y se movió como Shaoran, rápidamente para alcanzarla y en una pequeña intersección para subir al parque que daba a la escuela por la parte de atrás la esperó de pie, bajó un árbol de cerezo cubierto de nieve. En cuanto Tomoyo lo vio se quedó sin aliento, estaba arrebatador, el uniforme negro y sus gafas le daban un aspecto misterioso y encantador.

– **¿Eriol? – **preguntó Tomoyo totalmente nerviosa y el rubor en sus mejillas se hizo más notorio por tener la piel más blanca, pero no podía disimular la emoción en su voz.

– **Por supuesto, mi querida amatista – **dijo Eriol con una sonrisa franca y sincera.

– **Mi querido Eriol te he extrañado tanto, tengo tantas cosas que contarte – **dijo Tomoyo cuando llegó corriendo a abrazarlo.

– **Me alegro, también te he extrañado mucho** – dijo Eriol con una calidez asombrosa que nadie imaginaba que tenía, sólo Tomoyo – **Ven, vamos porque estoy seguro que quieres llegar temprano para ayudar a Sakura – **sospechando que por eso se había levantado temprano y se la llevó abrazada.

– **Qué bien me conoces – **dijo Tomoyo ahora casi morada y con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Cuando llegaron a la escuela, ya habían llegado varios alumnos y ellos se dirigieron al salón, platicando animadamente, Eriol la había tomado de la cintura y ambos no podían quitar esos ojos tan tiernos de borrego que tienen los enamorados, en el salón ya estaban Rika, Yamazaki y Chiharu que cuando Eriol abrió la puerta corrediza los tres se quedaron boquiabiertos viendo quien era el nuevo chico, era nada más ni nada menos que ¡Eriol y venía abrazado de Tomoyo, Tomoyo intentó apartarse un poco, pero Eriol no se lo permitió rodeándola con el brazo completamente la cintura y diciéndole en un susurro "Tranquila" y los saludó alegremente.

– **Hola, buenos días a todos – **dijo despreocupadamente.

– **Hola, buenos días Hiragizawa, buenos días Daidoji – **dijo Yamazaki en un tono burlón pero respetuoso.

– **Buenos días Eriol, buenos días Tomoyo – **dijo muy respetuosa Rika, y algo sorprendida, no creía jamás que ese par terminarían como novios.

– **Hola Eriol y Tomoyo – **dijo Chiharu eufórica pues siempre había creído que formaban una pareja excelente, que eran tal para cual.

– **Hola buenos días a todos – **terminó Tomoyo, con las mejillas completamente rojas.

Después de la emoción inicial, iniciaron las preguntas, que Eriol iba respondiendo con mucha tranquilidad, pero 5 minutos después llegó el profesor Terada, al que habían ascendido a la secundaria como profesor de matemáticas, acababa de llegar y dejar el portafolio en el escritorio, cuando llegaron corriendo al salón Sakura y Shaoran, el profesor les indicó que por favor pasaran a sus asientos y Sakura como tenía entrelazados sus dedos con los de Shaoran lo guió a través del salón, provocando murmullos y cuchicheos de todos los alumnos que habiendo conocido a Li hacia un año, se quedaron estupefactos al ver de quien era novio. No había duda de que estaba considerablemente más alto y más musculoso, a muchas se les fueron los ojos cuando lo vieron bien.

– **Bien alumnos hoy tenemos en nuestro grado a dos nuevos estudiantes que ya habían estado en primaria conmigo, pasen los dos al frente por favor – **indicó el profesor a Shaoran y Eriol **– Bien, el primero es Li Shaoran y el segundo es Hiragizawa Eriol, denles la bienvenida por favor – **sonrió el profesor, al descubrir a Sakura y a Tomoyo todas rojas cuando el salón entero estaba aplaudiéndoles **–Bien, pueden tomar asiento por favor.**

Ambos se dirigieron a sus respectivos asientos detrás de Sakura y Tomoyo que se voltearon a saludarse una a la otra. Así pasaron las clases hasta la hora del almuerzo, ciertos hermanos habían esperado con ansia el almuerzo par poder platicar con las primas, ya que ese día se les hizo tarde por haberse quedado dormidos, así que cuando llegaron a la escuela, sintieron dos poderosas fuerzas que parecían llenar la escuela entera con su presencia y eso los había molestado mucho, claro que la hora del almuerzo no iba a ser mejor.

Cuando divisaron a Tomoyo y Sakura descubrieron que no estaban solas y que las dos poderosas presencias venían de dos chicos que no conocían, peor aún Sakura tenía los dedos entretelazados con los de Shaoran y el brazo de Tomoyo estaba entrelazado con el de Eriol y su cabeza en el hombro de Eriol. Se acercaron para ver quien rayos eran esos dos.

– **Hola, buenos días a todos – **saludó alegremente Seishiro pues ya tenían la costumbre de unirse al grupo aunque ni a Rika ni a Chiharu les caían este par** – Buenos días Sakura – **dijo respetuosamente con una reverencia** – Buenos días Tomoyo – **hizo lo mismo con Tomoyo y Eizo lo imitó pero primero empezó con Tomoyo.

Shaoran vio con mirada asesina a Seishiro y Eriol miró con frialdad a Eizo ya sabían cuáles hermanos Tse-Tsu estaban merodeando a las chicas.

– **¡Qué descorteses somos! Mi nombre es Seishiro Tse-Tsu – **dijo Seishiro con aparente educación aunque para ambos era un desafío.

– **Y el mío es Eizo Tse-Tsu – **dijo Eizo con una sonrisa que más bien parecía una muestra de hipocresía.

– **Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Li Shaoran – **dijo Shaoran extendiendo la mano como el buen diplomático que era, pues ya habían quedado con Eriol que sí se presentaban serían muy corteses al saludarlos y le dio un fuerte apretón a cada hermano.

– **Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Hiragizawa Eriol – **dijo Eriol también saludándolos con un fuerte apretón de manos a cada hermano.

Las que estaban sorprendidas eran Sakura y Tomoyo pues obviamente se respiraba un aire gélido pero ellos lo hacían parecer muy sutil, pero se habían propuesto que no les tomarían la menor importancia a los Tse-Tsu, puesto que no permitirían que esos dos se entrometerían en sus respectivas relaciones.

– **Shaoran ¿Me compras un chocolate caliente, es que hace un poco de frío – dijo Sakura para romper la tensión que se estaba formando alrededor.**

– **Claro Sakura vamos – **dijo Shaoran quitando el fulgor de su mirada y poniendo su atención en Sakura poniendo nuevamente unos ojos dulces para ella y tomándola calidamente de las manos sintió que la traía muy frías** – Tienes tus manos muy frías vamos a la cafetería – **y dio media vuelta y se llevó a Sakura consigo ignorando a todos los demás, Rika, Chiharu y Yamazaki ya estaban acostumbrados a que Shaoran fuera frío en su trato con los demás y les alegraba bastante que fuera completamente cálido en su trato con Sakura. Para Seishiro fue cómo haber comido un limón muy agrio, pero lo disimulaba bastante bien.

– **Si nos disculpan creo que también iremos a la cafetería – **dijo Tomoyo quien también tenía frío y tenía que excusar la repentina salida de Sakura y Shaoran mostrando sus correctísimos modales hacia los demás.

– **Sí con permiso – **dijo Eriol con sus finos modales igual que Tomoyo, excusando la fría salida que Shaoran hizo con Sakura, y se llevó a Tomoyo entrelazando sus brazos nuevamente. Los demás dijeron "Adelante" y para no dejar que los hermanos fueran tras ellos, Rika les sacó plática que inevitablemente truncó los planes de seguir a las dos parejas.

Para la salida de la escuela no sólo estaban los guardaespaldas de ambas sino que en la puerta también estaban Yukito y Touya que esperaban a ambas, a Sakura se le corrió una gota en la cabeza, pero su hermano no dejaba de sonreír, le complacía enormemente que el "mocoso" le hubiera bajado los humos al presumido Tse-Tsu porque al fondo veía la cara que tenía ambos hermanos y le enorgullecía enormemente ver sonreír así a Sakura al lado del "mocoso" aunque vio que tenía otro "mocoso" del cual avisar a Sonomi . Indicó que su papá y Sonomi habían preparado la cena y que estaban todos invitados así que todos se desplazaron en conjunto hacía la residencia Kinomoto. Sakura estaba sorprendida que Touya no hubiera echo escándalo por la presencia de Shaoran y suspiró aliviada.

Al fondo un par de hermanos se quedaron furiosos al saber que tenían competencia, una poderosa y fuerte competencia, pues lucían a todas leguas como dos poderosos hechiceros y sin duda habían pasado las preliminares o no podrían estar en Japón, los problemas estaban por comenzar.

Continuará…

N. A. : Disculpen que me haya retrasado en subir este episodio, pero gracias por todos los lindos Reviews que me envían son gratificantes y son fuente de inspiración para el mejoramiento de mi trabajo. ¡Para todas los que me lo pidieron al fin Shaoran y Eriol ya llegan a Tomoeda! Para todos los fans el encuentro de Sakura y Shaoran es el final que viene en el manga propiedad de CLAMP pero es que esta bien lindo, no pude evitar ponerlo. Por cierto me llegaron varios correos diciendo que si voy a poner lemon en mi fic, la verdad no lo sé si se da el caso es probable lo tendré que pensar. Hasta el próximo capítulo.

_Luna310_


	6. Confesiones Apasionadas

N. A: Bueno ahora sí que me pasé de tiempo ¡Lo siento tanto! Es que tuve unos exámenes feos de mi carrera y no pude actualizar más rápido aunque este capítulo ya había planeado subirlo desde hace 1 semana. A mis queridos lectores una disculpa enorme y para su satisfacción no haré caso a la regla de Fanfiction de no contestar los Reviews en la historia para contestar sus lindos y reconfortantes Reviews.

**Lady Tomoe:** ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS! por tus Reviews, en cada capítulo me escribes uno (imagina que me abrazó a ti con mucha emoción por ser de mis lectoras más seguidas), mira aún falta para que el sueño de Shaoran se cumpla, pero no te preocupes ya llegará el momento, por lo mientras espero que te siga gustando la historia, porque el camino a la grandeza no es fácil, JEJEJE XD.

**Zashi18:** ¡GRACIAS por tu Review! (imagina que te estoy dando un abrazo de oso), esta muy lindo tu Review, no sabes la satisfacción que siento como escritora cada vez que lo leo, espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado ya que la pareja Eriol & Tomoyo dará de qué hablar ¡Aquí hay amor! Gracias , nos vemos ;P.

**MoonHikaru**: Qué bueno que te guste la historia, y con respecto a que se te haya pasado el capítulo ¡no te apures! Mientras te guste eso no es ningún problema :P gracias por tus Reviews.

**Lady Palas**: Bienvenida, me encanta saber que te haya gustado mi historia y gracias por tu Review, espero que me sigas mandando Reviews para saber si te esta gustando :D.

**Lunita Kinomoto:** Espero que la historia te este cayendo bien, claro que voy a seguir hasta el final. Gracias por tu Review :P.

**The Wings of Sakura:** ¡Holaaaa! Me alegrá saber que una de mis escritoras favoritas lea mi fic, espero la actualización también de todos tus fics, aprecio mucho tu Review XD.

Bueno hasta aquí los abrazos y agradecimientos a todas y todos ustedes que se dan tiempo para leer mis locas invenciones.

N. A. 2: Les advierto que en este capitulo hay ciertas partes lime así que mantengan la mente abierta y prepárense para todo JEJEJE.

Capitulo 6 "Confesiones Apasionadas" 

Después de esa deliciosa cena en casa de los Kinomoto, cada invitado se despedía para dirigirse a sus respectivas casas. Yukito fue el primero en despedirse porque al día siguiente tenían un examen, de hecho Touya se fue a su casa a estudiar, claro que dejándole a Shaoran (a regañadientes claro) la responsabilidad de cuidar de Sakura porque sospechaba que los hermanos no se quedarían tan tranquilos, así que por esa noche dejaría que Shaoran se encargara de cuidarla. Obviamente que él no se molestó de quedarse a cuidarla. Fujitaka por su parte lamentaba enormemente no poder quedarse pero la excavación en la montaña requería de su urgente atención porque al parecer habían encontrado otro hueso que no encajaba con los demás así que posiblemente había otro dinosaurio ahí. Tomoyo y Eriol se despidieron temprano también ya que al día siguiente había clases.

Precisamente cuando ambos habían llegado a casa de Tomoyo le dijo que sí no quería entrar ya que empezaba a nevar y hacía mucho frío.

– **¿Qué te parece si tomas conmigo una taza de chocolate? –** preguntó una alegre Tomoyo.

– **Será un placer mi amatista** – dijo Eriol con una sonrisa encantadora.

Sonomi nuevamente estaba de viaje, al parecer su negocio en Europa marchaba viento en popa pero requería su atención un poco más; así que la casa estaba sola. Recordar que estaba sola, puso triste a Tomoyo ya que la enorme mansión se encontraba muy fría y se sentía la soledad en el vestíbulo de aquella casa, este hecho fue notado obviamente por el amatista que se encontraba a su lado.

– **Afuera empieza a nevar mucho y creo que pronto caerá una gran tormenta, mi amatista ¿Te importaría mucho si me quedo aquí contigo? **(¡Qué tierno!)** – **dijo directo y sin sus juegos de confusión que tanto le gustaban, odiaba ver a Tomoyo triste.

– **Por supuesto, Eriol, me encantaría que te quedarás, de hecho pediré que me lleven los chocolates a mi cuarto –** dijo Tomoyo con cierto nerviosismo, esa situación se podría prestar para malos entendidos, más si no estaba su mamá pero no importaba mientras lo tuviera cerca.

Tomoyo tomo cariñosamente la mano de Eriol y subieron las elegantes escaleras de la mansión de Tomoyo, le indicó a Eriol que podía sentarse en la pequeña sala y un brillo travieso se asomó en sus ojos.

– **¿Qué sucede? – **preguntó Eriol intrigado.

– **Creo que te tendré que dar tu regalo de la próxima navidad –** contestó divertida Tomoyo.

– **¿Mi regalo de navidad? – **dijo Eriol sorprendido pero curioso.

– **Sí espera.**

Ella abrió su closet (nada pequeño por cierto) y sacó un paquete azul y se lo entregó.

–**Toma, es para ti – **dijo Tomoyo con sus mejillas rosadas.

En cuanto Eriol lo abrió se quedó sin habla, era un pijama de franela color azul marino, de 2 piezas, la primera era una camisa de mangas largas y cuello de tortuga y la segunda era un pantalón recto y con resorte en la cintura, sin duda confeccionada por la misma Tomoyo.

– **Tomoyo, es precioso el pijama, me la pondré enseguida – **dijo Eriol emocionado por la sencillez del regalo pero el esmerado cariño que se notaba le había puesto y se dirigió al baño y se dispuso a cambiarse.

En ese momento uno de los sirvientes tocó e hizo entrega de las tazas de chocolate que Tomoyo colocó en la mesita que estaba enfrente de la chimenea de su cuarto. Tomoyo estaba muy contenta de que le haya gustado y también se dispuso a cambiarse, empezó a buscar en su ropero un nuevo camisón ya que el día anterior se había manchado su favorito que era también de franela coloreando un nuevo traje para Sakura (increíble que con todo y aún le sobre tiempo para diseñar ¿no?) así que no tuvo otra opción que dejarlo remojar. Sacó entonces su segundo camisón favorito uno de color azul celeste, sin mangas, muy poco holgado y largo hasta los tobillos, con cuello de tortuga que se cerraba mediante botones al frente que iban desde el cuello hasta la cintura. Estaba por terminarse de abrocharse los últimos botones, cuando Eriol ahogó un gemido por haber salido antes del baño, Tomoyo lucía espectacular porque se encontraba de espaldas, y pues desde la perspectiva de Eriol las llamas de la chimenea le daban un aspecto altamente favorecedor. La prenda en cuestión sería muy recatada sino fuera porque era algo transparente ya que Eriol podía notar perfectamente la línea de la única prenda íntima que llevaba: sus pantaletas y arriba su busto estaba libre.

– **Eriol, ¿Qué tal te quedó? – **preguntó Tomoyo inocentemente y con una cálida sonrisa.

– **Pe…perfectamente – **respondió Eriol nervioso y con la sangre subida hasta la cabeza por la visión que le ofrecía Tomoyo.

Me da mucho gusto, ¿Quieres que te muestre tu habitación? – preguntó Tomoyo.

– **Mejor después, primero, ¿Qué tal si nos tomamos el chocolate? – **dijo Eriol con una sonrisa tratando de disimular su sonrojo y el hecho de que definitivamente no quería irse de ahí.

– **Por supuesto – **finalizo Tomoyo.

Después de terminar el chocolate, Eriol se puso a elogiar el gran talento que tenía Tomoyo para diseñar, se rieron y ella en agradecimiento de dio un tímido beso, estaba por separarse de él cuando Eriol la abrazó y la apretó contra él y empezó a darle un beso más apasionado, realmente se estaba convirtiendo en un experto.

Tomoyo empezaba a sentir que su cuello de tortuga le apretaba demasiado así que se apartó un poco de él y se desabrochó los 2 primeros botones y tomando algo de aire para respirar.

– **¿Tienes calor? – **pregunto con esa sonrisa descarada que él tenía, ¡Por Dios! ¡Sólo tenía 13 años y ya tenía pensamientos que escandalizarían a cualquier adulto!

– **Sí un poco – **dijo Tomoyo para disimular su nerviosismo.

En ese momento Eriol la volvió a abrazar y a darle otro encendido beso, menos mal que el guardaespaldas hacía sus rondas en el exterior.

El aroma que despedía Tomoyo de flores de cerezo junto con su sabor, hicieron que Eriol quisiera besarle el cuello, Tomoyo sintió que el corazón le latía a mil por hora, sin embargo instintivamente lanzó su cuello hacia atrás, en ese momento alguien tocó la puerta, era Sonomi que regresó más pronto ¿Qué pasaría si entraba y los veía así? Esa opción parecía ser la obvia, cosa que los ponía nerviosos y excitados al mismo tiempo, pero Sonomi no entró, sólo dijo desde el otro extremo ¡Buenas noches Tomoyo, nos vemos mañana! Y se dirigió a su habitación, estaba agotada y quería descansar.

Cuando Tomoyo oyó que alguien tocaba inmediatamente iba a abrir, pero Eriol la tenía abrazada y como no la soltó cayeron a la alfombra y Eriol quedó encima de ella, en el momento en que Sonomi había dicho "buenas noches", Eriol la besó a escasos centímetros de seno izquierdo y Tomoyo gimió, si su madre entraba y los veía así… "Los veía así" es el pensamiento que cruzó la mente de Tomoyo y empezó a cruzar un mar de pensamientos, sinceramente se sintió aliviada de que no entrará, tanto ella como Eriol estaban en un momento de éxtasis, Eriol no se detuvo y desabrochó los últimos botones que aprisionaban el busto de Tomoyo y le dedicó una generosa atención al seno derecho, no tenía ninguna experiencia en hacer el amor con alguien pero él simplemente no se podía detener, quería sentir esa delicada zona y de ella ni más ni menos, saber a que sabía, cómo era. Tomoyo por su parte se sentía nerviosa ¡Sólo tenía 13 años! ¿Qué ocurriría si se atrevían a ir más allá? ¿Qué pensarían de ella si terminaba embarazada? ¿Qué pasaría si Eriol después se decepcionará de ella y la dejará sola? Pero por otra parte no quería que Eriol se detuviera, así que se sincero consigo misma y olvidando todas las posibles consecuencias, recordó que anteriormente ella ya había pensado en esa posibilidad y había tomado una decisión…Si tendría que hacer el amor con alguien, quería que fuera con Eriol, no le importaría perder su virginidad si con el que la perdía era Eriol. Quería que Eriol fuera el primero y el único en que la tocase…

El seno de Tomoyo reaccionó a la intensa manera con que Eriol lo lamía tanto así que se puso completamente erecto, cosa que fascinó a Eriol y se dedicó a darle su atención al otro, era increíble lo bien que se desenvolvían los dos ante esa situación pues Tomoyo acariciaba el pelo de Eriol mientras curvaba su espalda ofreciéndose aún más a su boca.

Eriol comenzaba a bajar de la zona del busto cuando los pensamientos que acosaban la mente de Tomoyo irrumpieron en la suya ¿Qué ocurriría si se atrevían a ir más allá? Fácil, lo gozarían y no le daría tiempo para pensar en nada más, ¿Qué pensarían de ella si terminaba embarazada? Absolutamente nada malo, primero se casaría con ella y cualquiera que se atreviera a tratarla mal terminaría sin dientes, sin manos, sin brazos, sin… ¿Qué pasaría si él después se decepcionará de ella y la dejará sola? Eso simplemente creía que jamás pasaría ella era todo lo que necesitaba, sin embargo los últimos pensamientos estremecieron a Eriol, le enorgullecía enormemente e indescriptiblemente el hecho de que Tomoyo simplemente le permitiera ser el primero, lo hizo sonreír y detenerse, él también quería que Tomoyo fuera la primera… y la única, pero no quería hacerlo de esta manera, no quería que fuera a escondidas.

– **No, aún no amor –** le susurró al oído y levantando su brazo acarició la mejilla **– te amo demasiado como para caer en la tentación antes de tiempo, primero te llevó al altar, así serás mía y de nadie más –** la sinceridad y el aire posesivo de su palabras lo sorprendieron y dejó a Tomoyo sin aliento, pero no era más que la verdad, estaba enamorado de ella y no deseaba terminar como Clow que al final de su vida los únicos que estuvieron presentes fueron Yue y Kerberos y ellos dos eran creaciones de él. Eriol no dudaba ni por un instante que Tomoyo era su felicidad y no se permitiría que por un error se fuera a opacar su vida y su felicidad futura.

_**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**_

"_**Para honrar a mi prometida y a la promesa que no pude cumplir; en un tiempo distante tanto mi propia reencarnación y mi verdadero descendiente tomarán al destino entre sus manos pues descubrirán el amor verdadero que yo no pude tomar."**_

_**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**_

Se quiso quitar de encima pero Tomoyo le tomó una de sus manos antes de levantarse, lo que provocó que Eriol terminará sentado y contemplará su hermoso rostro, en sus ojos había demasiada ternura e ilusión, al parecer Eriol había leído todos y cada uno de sus pensamientos y le reconfortaba de sobremanera que Eriol pensará así. Así que se puso seria porque tenía que decirle algo que hace tiempo sentía y que jamás pensó que se lo fuera a decir a alguien.

– **Yo también te amo Eriol, más de lo que imaginaba – **dijo Tomoyo con la cara encendida pero no iba a negar que estaba enamorada de Eriol.

– **Me alegra mucho oírte decir eso mi amatista – **dijo Eriol con ESA sonrisa única y demoledora que hacía encender y estremecer el corazón de Tomoyo **– entonces ¿Te casas conmigo? – **dijo Eriol con confianza en su voz porque después de todo ¿Acaso en el amor se tieneedadlegal para sentirlo? Claro que casarse tan chicos tenía ciertas desventajas pero no para ellos, claro que deberían esperar a que acabará el torneo, porque así ninguna familia tendría alguna objeción ¿Ya eran líderes de sus clanes acaso no era suficiente?

– **Por supuesto que sí Eriol, me encantaría casarme contigo – **dijo Tomoyo con toda sinceridad.

Después de esas confesiones y una propuesta de matrimonio, el reloj sonó indicando que era la una de la mañana, Eriol se recostó sobre el suave pecho de Tomoyo todavía desnudo, Tomoyo suspiró el aroma que Eriol despedía, ambos estaban cansados, exaltados, así que minutos después los 2 estaban profundamente dormidos.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP 

Después de que todos se marcharán de su casa, Sakura recogía la mesa mientras que Shaoran lavaba los platos (que tiernos hasta parecen matrimonio). Kero se subió al cuarto de Sakura por 2 razones: la primera era porque no soportaba al "mocoso" y la segunda porque había comido demasiado y se sentía con un sueño tremendo, así que se fue a dormir diciéndole a Sakura que ya eran las 11 y que mañana debían levantarse temprano. El guardaespaldas de Sakura ocupó el cuarto de Fujitaka para descansar y se subió también, detrás de Kero.

Shaoran aún venía compensando el cambio de horas, así que cuando terminó se sentó en el sillón y se puso a ver la televisión, tenía frío mucho frío pues viniendo de una isla tropical llegar al frío Japón era una descompensación muy grande. Sakura notó que Shaoran tiritaba (¡Por fin NO estaba distraída! Claro que tratándose de Shaoran ¿Quién se distrae?) Sakura le ofreció una manta y los dos se sonrieron, Sakura se sentó a su lado y se recargó en su hombro, y por un rato estuvieron así viendo la televisión. Hasta que Shaoran recordó porque se había quedado, ese maldito Tse-Tsu de seguro no se quedaría tan tranquilo desde el momento en que él se presentó como un Li, estaba seguro que el tal Seishiro le había puesto el ojo a Sakura, cosa que no lo iba a permitir, él la había cuidado para sí, la quería para él y ¡maldita sea! Mataría al primero que siquiera pensará en arrebatársela, antes que nada primero la convertiría en su prometida… ¡SU PROMETIDA! Se sonrojó al extremo al recordar que aún no conocía la opinión de Sakura al respecto, él todavía no le comentaba nada sobre esa situación. Pero él tenía que conocer la verdad, así que se armó de valor y se provocó un nudo en el estómago.

– **Sakura…–** dijo con un hilo de voz **– Quiero preguntarte algo…**

– **Claro Shaoran dime – **dijo tiernamente la flor de cerezo.

– **¿Has pensado que vas a hacer si ganas el torneo? –** dijo Shaoran con cierta renuencia.

– **¿eh? – **(Parece que sólo con Shaoran se pone atenta) dijo ella totalmente confundida.

– **Sí, me refiero a que si sabes que te casarás con él que gana el torneo de magos, sí es que ganas tú el de hechiceras –** dijo Shaoran con algo de temblor en su voz.

– **¡¿QUEEE! – **gritó Sakura espantada **– A mi nadie me dijo eso…– **dijo esto y se formó una linda expresión de horror en su rostro.

– **Lo sabía, nadie te ha dicho las consecuencias que habrá si ganas el torneo ¿cierto? – **dijo Shaoran con más tranquilidad en su voz.

– **No me temo que no – **dijo Sakura sinceramente.

– **Bueno sucede que los campeones de ambos torneos tienen la obligación de casarse aunque no ha sido así durante los últimos 100 años, pero al parecer se volverá a tomar la tradición por votación de ambos consejos – **dijo Shaoran poniéndose otra vez frío al recordar todas las obligaciones que tiene como jefe de su clan.

– **¿Eso es algo malo Shaoran? – **preguntó Sakura ya que notó ese aire frío en su respuesta.

– **Bueno si yo no gano el torneo y tu sí, te casarás con el que lo haga, y eso me pondría**… **– **su voz se cortó no sabía si eso lo iba a poner triste o furioso.

– **No te preocupes yo confío en ti plenamente Shaoran y te prometo que pase lo que pase pondré mi mejor esfuerzo para ganarlo yo también – **dijo Sakura con una linda sonrisa en su rostroy poniendo el rostro de Shaoran entre sus manos hizo enrojecer al extremo al pequeño lobo.

– **No sabes el alivio que me da oírte decir eso Sakura – **dijo con un suspiro **– De hecho necesito saber otra cosa pero me da miedo tanto tu reacción como tu respuesta – **dijo Shaoran con las palabras corriendo de su boca y poniéndose morado.

– **¡¿eh? – **dijoSakura contestando inocentemente.

– **¿Te…te… te gustaría ser… mi…mi…prometida? – **preguntó Shaoran casi al punto de caerse de la impresión acerca de la pregunta.

– **Shaoran, ¿Es en serio? – **preguntó Sakura totalmente sorprendida.

– **Claro que es en serio Sakura – **dijo Shaoran triste porque al parecer Sakura no se lo estaba tomando en serio.

– **¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! – **gritó Sakura e inmediatamente se paró del sillón donde estaba y se puso a dar de brincos por toda la habitación, cosa que puso muy contento a Shaoran y después con una gota en la cabeza porque no imaginaba que así sería la reacción de Sakura.

El grito de felicidad que pegó Sakura levantó a Kero y al guardaespaldas que bajaron inmediatamente, y al ver que Sakura estaba dando de saltos por toda la habitación una enorme gota corrió por sus cabezas al ver que la señorita que estaba enfrente de ellos estaba más loca que una cabra, por lo que sin decir nada regresaron a sus respectivas habitaciones.

– **Voy a ser la prometida de Shaoran… voy a ser la prometida de Shaoran – **dijo Sakura tarareando como su fuera una canción de moda.

– **Me alegra mucho que esa haya sido tu respuesta – **dijo Shaoran divertido por la reacción de su ahora prometida.

– **¡Estoy muy feliz! – **dijo Sakura por toda respuesta.

Después de que la euforia y la sorpresa pasaron, se dedicaron a hablar de cómo celebrarían el compromiso, al final estaban agotados de tanto pensar en cómo sería reunir a toda la familia, eso sin contar a todos sus amigos, eso sería largo de resolver y de decir…

Al rato se quedaron dormidos en el sillón y sólo los cubría la manta, esa era una noche mágica pues la luna se asomaba imponente con esa aura que tiene sólo en noches especiales y precisamente ese día era una de esas noches especiales…Shaoran tenía abrazada a su pequeña flor de cerezo, y juntos formaban una esencia poderosa, esa esencia estaba llamando a las cartas Sakura, así que se abrió el cajón donde las cartas Sakura reposaban en su libro y atendieron al llamado de esta esencia que para ellas era una mezcla extraña de la magia de su ama y otra presencia.

Bajaron las escaleras y con su brillo dorado rodearon a Sakura y a Shaoran, Sakura estaba teniendo un resplandor rosa y Shaoran uno verde, en eso una voz proveniente desde otro plano que ya antes había oído Sakura, decía "mi verdadero descendiente", en forma muy paternal, claro nada más ni nada menos que Clow, de forma que le dijo a Shaoran:

– **Anda, vamos…**

Shaoran sacó una pequeña figura de una espada que se agrandó en seguida, de la misma manera en que si Sakura hubiera sacado su báculo.

– **Vamos, repite el conjuro y la magia de tu corazón se revelará – **dijo muy paternalmente Clow.

– "**_La creación del mundo se conforma con mis pasos, llevó encima mi justa carga, para llegar a mis anhelos confió en mi magia, que el poder que se me otorgó cree aquellos amigos que estén dispuestos a ayudarme en mis batallas." _– **recitó exactamente el conjuro un inconsciente Shaoran, un conjuro que era aquel con el que Clow creo las cartas, era muy sencillo pero sólo podrían recitarlo personas con buen corazón y dispuestas a ayudar, por lo que para Shaoran no le resultó difícil recitarlo. Al momento de terminar apareció el símbolo característico de la familia Li y un resplandor verde empezó a salir de las cartas Sakura, por cada carta Sakura se creo su opuesta en color verde, al final estaban ahora todas las 50 cartas Sakura con su opuesta en cartas Shaoran.

– **Y ahora mi descendiente el libro de las cartas Shaoran – ** y en una mesita que tenía una lámpara se materializó un libro con una portada verde que tenía con letras doradas "Shaoran" una copia exacta del libro "Sakura". **– Cuida de la pequeña Sakura porque aún les esperan obstáculos que superar – **dicho esto, Clow volvió a su descanso al menos por su parte ya había hecho lo que le correspondía.

El libro de las cartas Sakura también se transportó a la mesita y todas las cartas volvieron a sus respectivos libros… para la mañana siguiente dos pequeños y futuros líderes se encontrarían con otro libro de cartas y fueron creadas por Shaoran…

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP 

El despertador sonó fuerte en la habitación de Tomoyo que sobresaltó a dos bellos durmientes que la noche anterior se habían quedado dormidos sobre la alfombra y Eriol despertó con una vista asombrosa se había pasado la noche entera durmiendo sobre el suave pecho de Tomoyo, así que los dos se miraron fijamente y se echaron a reír, después de todo lo que tenían esos principalmente era el humor.

Se vistieron temprano, bajaron cautelosamente las escaleras y para su enorme alivio no había nadie despierto, Tomoyo hubiera esperado a que Eriol usara su magia y los durmiera pero al parecer no hizo falta y salieron de la casa temprano y sin desayunar. Al poco rato ambos chicos tenían hambre, pero estaban gozando en serio la escapada de la casa.

– **¿Te gustaría comer algo Tomoyo? Aún hay mucho tiempo – **dijo Eriol mirando su reloj.

– **Claro que sí, también tengo hambre pero aún es temprano ¿Sabes de algún lugar que esté abierto? – **dijo Tomoyo y se le escapó un gruñido en el estómago.

– **Sí ahora mismo te llevo.**

Eran observados maliciosamente por un chico en las alturas llamado Eizo que estaba furioso ¿Porqué iban a comer en otra parte pudiendo haber comido en casa de Tomoyo? Más aún furioso lo puso el hecho de que los dos se miraban de una forma bastante especial que la del día anterior. Aún estaba el hecho de que el ángel amatista y el tipo ese que la acompañaba estaban nerviosos y con un rostro de culpabilidad ¿Qué diablos pasó entre el lapso de la noche y la mañana? Lo bueno es que no se imaginó que hubieran pasado la noche juntos y a punto de llevar a cabo un acto que hubiera tenido serias consecuencias.

Eriol llevó a Tomoyo a un restaurante de comida japonesa que habría temprano y tenía fama de ser el mejor de todo Tomoeda en servir exquisitos fideos y el mejor sushi de toda la zona, un lugar apropiado para su primer desayuno juntos como prometidos, la felicidad rondaba por sus caras, era sin duda vista a leguas por cualquiera que los viera. En el restaurante Tomoyo ordenó para los dos sin siquiera inmutarse por preguntarle a Eriol parecía que podía leerle el pensamiento, claro que sí lo estaba haciendo. La camarera se preguntó sí eran esposos o algo así porque parecían unos recién casados este pensamiento la asustó porque no parecían tener más de 15 años y para ser novios era demasiado, pero en fin a ella no le tocaba juzgar. Este hecho fue notado por un enojadísimo Eizo que maldecía el día que ese par de bufones aparecieron.

Pasado un tiempo se dirigieron a la escuela pero pasando por una joyería Eriol se detuvo a mirar por el escaparate y le gustaron ciertas alianzas de oro.

– **¿Te gustan? – **preguntó Eriol con una gallarda sonrisa.

– **Claro que me gustan, ¿Pero ya viste el precio tan poco recatado que tienen? – **preguntó Tomoyo con una sonrisa en el rostro y una gota en la cabeza.

– **Bueno sí te gustan pasaremos por ellas después de clases – **dijo Eriol quitándole importancia al precio con un ademán. (bueno si el niño es rico ¿a quién le importa el precio?)

– **¿Estás seguro Eriol?** **– **dijo Tomoyo con algo de preocupación en su voz.

– **Claro que estoy seguro ¿Acaso tú no? – **dijo un serio Eriol.

– **¿Yo insegura? En lo absoluto, sólo que hemos visto esta tienda nada más, yo preguntaba por sí querías ver en otros lados – **dijo Tomoyo percatándose de la seriedad que este asunto estaba tomando.

– **¡Ha bueno! – **dijo Eriol más tranquilo **– Sí estoy seguro, ya había visto en otras tiendas y puesto que estamos en la mejor zona de Tomoeda me han gustado más esas alianzas que las de otros lugares – **dado que Eriol le había tocado ir por la despensa para toda la mansión había podido visitar las tiendas antes de regresar a la mansión.

– **Entonces no hay más que decir, pasaremos por ellas cuando salgamos de la escuela – **dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa decidida en el rostro y puntualizando aquella conversación.

Eriol no iba a esperar tanto, tendría que jugar el tiempo un poco más tarde para venir a comprarlas y darle una sorpresa a Tomoyo, claro que primero ambos deberían llegar a la escuela.

Un inocente Eizo que fingía no haberlos visto, los saludó alegremente cuando llegaron a la puerta de la secundaria, tanto a Eriol como a Tomoyo se les crisparon los nervios, ambos sabían las verdaderas intenciones de Eizo, pero claro la diplomacia que sus cargos les exigía no les permitía ser descorteses con nadie…

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP 

Parecía que Shaoran iba viento en popa a contraer las malas costumbres de pararse tarde para ir a la escuela que Sakura tenía, cuando se levantaron del sillón sintieron que habían descansado muy a gusto, claro el reloj de la sala marcaba que faltaban 15 minutos para llegar a la escuela. Cuando Shaoran salió de su duermevela y se dio cuenta de esa graciosa situación se le corrió una gotita en la cabeza, así que se desperezó y levantó a Sakura.

– **Sakura es ahora de levantarte…**

– **No, cinco minutos más…– ** dijo con un gran bostezo.

– **Sakura faltan 15 minutos para que empiece la clase – ** dijo Shaoran con una gran gota en la cabeza.

– **¿QUEEEE? ¡Qué tarde es! – **Sakura corrió hacia su habitación y se cambió a la velocidad de la luz se despidió de Kero y estaba por tomar sus cosas cuando vio le cajón abierto y sin el libro adentro, entonces se preocupó prefirió no comentarle a Kero pero sí le diría a Shaoran.

Abajo en la sala Shaoran buscaba su chaqueta negra ya que durmió con el uniforme puesto, en eso vio la pequeña mesita y se quedó sin respiración cuando al lado del libro de las cartas Sakura había un libro verde y como título "Shaoran" en su portada.

– **Shaoran algo malo pasó… – **dijo Sakura sin percatarse de la cara que tenía su novio.

– **¿Qué pasa Sakura? – **dijo Shaoran olvidando por completo lo que acababa de observar.

– **El libro "Sakura" no está, ¡las cartas no están! – **y empezó a llorar, en ese momento Shaoran la abrazó y el resplandor rosa y verde apareció.

– **No te preocupes está en aquella mesa pero debes saber otra cosa, hay… hay otro libro junto con él** **– **dijo Shaoran también desconcertado.

– **Debe ser de mi papá, a lo mejor es de otra de sus investigaciones – ** dijo Sakura más tranquila y se dirigió a la mesita.

– **Sakura espera… – **Shaoran intentó detenerla pero era demasiado tarde.

Sakura puso sus ojos como platos cuando vio una copia de su libro pero de color verde y con "Shaoran" como título, lo levantó y sintió una cálida presencia y no parecía amenazarla al contrario todas las cartas salieron del libro y la rodearon con un resplandor verde igual que sí fueran sus cartas, al sentir esta esencia las cartas Sakura hicieron lo mismo y con su resplandor dorado rodearon a su ama, por lo que Sakura pudo observar a "viento" dos veces excepto que la verde parecía un ser mágico masculino y la de ella era femenino, también pudo observar que en lugar de unos "gemelos" había unas "gemelas", en lugar de "trueno" con forma de gato masculino había uno femenino, "luz" y "oscuridad" parecían estar sonrojadas ya que ellas eran seres femeninos y "luz" y "oscuridad" de las cartas Shaoran eran masculinos, también para la carta "esperanza" se creó su opuesta "esperanza", un ser masculino muy guapo de cabellos negros y mirada penetrante (igual que su dueño) sosteniendo un corazón con alas.

– **Shaoran ven, quiero presentarte a tus amigos de ahora en adelante – **dijo Sakura agarrando la mano de Shaoran para que se posarán las cartas y eso fue lo que hicieron, aquella fue una sacudida para el poder de Shaoran que inmediatamente se incrementó, y Kero bajó para ver quién era el dueño de aquella esencia.

– **¿Qué fue lo qué hiciste mocoso? ¿Por qué tienes la misma presencia que Clow? – **gritó Kero molesto no podía creer que el "mocoso" tuviera la misma presencia que Clow.

– **Tranquilo Kero es que Shaoran ha creado sus propias cartas "Shaoran".**

– **¿QUUUUUUUEEEEEEE?**

En la escuela, cierta reencarnación sonrió, al parecer su descendiente ya había creado las cartas "Shaoran" sin mucho esfuerzo y lo que lo hizo sonreír más, fue que él ni siquiera se había percatado de cuando y qué horas, claro que con tremenda distracción llamada Tomoyo no estaba muy atento a lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

También en una lujosa mansión pero en otra ciudad un hombre veía a través del cristal de su amplio ventanal sonriendo para sí.

**Ahora sí creo que es el tiempo, al parecer es hora de que se cumplan las profecías…**

Continuará…


	7. La primera batalla

N. A. : ¡Gomen nasai! Por el retraso, pero no había escrito nada porque se me pasó el tiempo leyendo otros fics hasta que me di cuenta que no había escrito la actualización y yo estaba mandando Reviews pidiendo lo mismo (¡Ups! Je Je) así que creo que ahora no hay justificación relevante, muchas gracias por su reviews.

Lady Tomoe y Lady Palas: Me da gusto que hayan encontrado el capitulo muy interesante este capítulo esta dedicado a ambas espero que lo encuentren muy emocionante.

Capítulo 7: "La primera batalla"

— **¿QUUUUUUUEEEEEEE?**

Kero no salía de su impresión (o no quería), sabía que el "mocoso" era descendiente de Clow pero no tenía nada que ver que tuviera la misma presencia de Clow. Estaba en shock, fue una impresión muy fuerte, también estaba el hecho de que había creado cartas nuevas, ¿Cómo rayos lo hizo? Ni siquiera él ó Yue recordaban el hechizo con que Clow los creó, ¿Cómo el "mocoso" pudo hacerlo? ¿Acaso Eriol lo había ayudado a encontrar el hechizo?

Todas sus preguntas se quedaron sin contestación pues este episodio entretuvo aún más a los chicos en llegar a la escuela, por lo que ambos usaron sus cartas "vuelo" para poder llegar a la escuela a tiempo, claro que también tardó Shaoran en descubrir cómo convocar a sus cartas así que pensó cómo lo hacía cuando tenía en su poder las cartas Clow y ¡listo! Así fue como la pudo controlar. Se veía muy lindo que le salieran alitas a él…

Así llegaron a la azotea de la escuela y llegaron apenas al salón, dos chicos amatistas sólo movieron sus cabezas en señal de negación y resignación al parecer no importaba que los dos fueran muy poderosos magos llegar temprano a la escuela estaba negado para ellos.

En otro salón un chico pelirrojo estaba muy mal humorado pues el poder de su rival se había incrementado mucho y muy rápido, pero dado que estaba en clase no podía salir, para averiguar cómo lo hizo tendría que esperar a que llegara la hora del receso para hacerlo.

Mientras en el salón de ambas parejas el maestro les pide su atención…

— **Alumnos quiero que le den la bienvenida a una nueva estudiante, de hecho es prima del señor Li, la señorita Meiling Li, adelante por favor — **dijo el profesor y Meiling entró y saludo a todos.

— **Buenos días a todos, mi nombre es Meiling Li — **dijo muy tranquila y al ver a Sakura y a Shaoran sonrió mucho.

— **¡Meiling! ¡Que bueno que estés aquí! — **gritó Sakura provocando que todos voltearan a verla, una gota corrió por su cabeza.

— **¡Meiling! ¡Qué sorpresa! — **dijo Rika contenta.

Meiling tomo asiento a un lado de Rika y al fin se pudo dar comienzo a clases.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

A la hora del receso todos se sentaron a almorzar, afortunadamente estaba despejado y el día estaba ligeramente soleado, Meiling era el centro de atención, pues estaba contándoles que había llegado con Shaoran pero que tenía muchas cosas que desempacar y por eso el día anterior no había podido llegar, olvidó mencionar que también venía con Eriol pero eso habría hecho surgir muchas preguntas, para las cuales la respuesta no era la adecuada.

En eso estaban cuando llegaron a interrumpir los Tse – Tsu, cuando Seishiro miró a los ojos a Meiling estos despedían fuego, Meiling sabía quienes habían llegado, de hecho estaba ahí ya no para vigilar a Shaoran sino vigilar a la despistada Sakura y a ayudar a Tomoyo también y que ninguno de los hermanos Tse- Tsu se pudieran acercar a ellas como debían.

Después de una plática algo tensa, todos se pararon y comenzaron a dirigirse a sus respectivos salones, Eriol aprovechó ese lapso y separó a Shaoran un poco del grupo…sí Sakura y Tomoyo venían en grupo, los Tse - Tsu no harían nada por llamar la atención, pero Eriol creía que tenían que hacer algo para parar el acercamiento y sabía cómo hacerlo.

— **¿Qué pasa Eriol? ¿No ves quienes están aquí?— **dijo Shaoran mirando a Sakura muy preocupado.

— **Lo sé, pero creo deberías acompañarme en esto — **dijo Eriol misterioso… cómo le gustaba jugar.

— **No empieces, dime de qué se trata — **dijo Shaoran temiendo que Eriol empezará con sus juegos que tanto le divertían.

— **Tranquilo, verás, quiero parar el tiempo cuando estemos en clases — **dijo Eriol divertido, le emocionaba parar el tiempo a su antojo.

— **¿Con qué propósito? — **dijo Shaoran intrigado.

— **Pues para comprar las alianzas de oro para mí y Tomoyo — **dijo Eriol muy sonriente.

— **¿Acaso ella también aceptó? — **dijo Shaoran delatando que también le había propuesto matrimonio a Sakura.

— **Vaya por lo visto ayer también hiciste tu proposición — **dijo Eriol contento y recordando que no precisamente lo había echo decentemente.

— **Pues entonces no hay más que decir, ¿Cuándo empezamos? — **dijo Shaoran emocionado.

— **En cuanto entren a clases — **dijo Eriol con una sonrisa pícara.

— **De acuerdo — **dijo Shaoran con una sonrisa de complicidad.

Así pues ejecutó el hechizo y el tiempo en la escuela se detuvo, y sólo las personas poseedoras de magia se dieron cuenta de eso, así que Sakura y Tomoyo que ya habían llegado al salón se extrañaron muchísimo, no sabían porque había pasado eso, pero no podía ser magia de los hermanos, así que era de…

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

En la joyería entraron los dos chicos, los cuales fueron atendidos por un señor muy amable pero le extraño mucho que dos chicos de su edad pidieran alianzas de oro (je je ¿quién piensa en casarse a los 13 años?), más aún que tuvieran el dinero para pagarlas, las alianzas que le habían gustado a Eriol eran de oro puro con bordes de oro blanco y Shaoran encontró unas preciosas alianzas que eran de oro puro y una línea ondulada de oro blanco rodeaba ambos anillos, del precio mejor no hablamos cabe decir que el señor les preguntó una infinidad de veces si estaban seguros de su compra, ambos se miraron y se rieron, el precio era irrisorio para esos dos, así que cuando el amable señor se fijó en límite de crédito que las tarjetas de ambos jóvenes tenían ,una enorme gota corrió por su cabeza, ¿Acaso estaba atendiendo a dos terratenientes del Mikado, mejor no preguntaba, cobró lo que tenía que cobrar.

— **Muchas gracias por su compra — **se despidió el amable señor.

— **Gracias a usted — **contestaron al unísono ambos chicos.

Cuando estuvieron en la calle, Shaoran le comentó a Eriol…

— **¿Te fijaste en la expresión del hombre? — **dijo en un tono burlón.

— **Sí en verdad fue muy divertido — **dijo Eriol con esa expresión en el rostro que indicaba que estaba feliz.

En eso estaban cuando una voz de ultratumba se oyó por todas partes diciendo "Es hora de la primera batalla" y los alrededores se tornaron oscuros, tanto Eriol cómo Shaoran se pusieron en defensa, les había tocado en el momento más inoportuno su batalla contra uno de los líderes, pero no se dejarían vencer tan fácilmente.

_**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**_

"_**Así que encargó a mi futura reencarnación y a mi verdadero descendiente que cumplan su destino ya que afrontarán retos muy duros y a veces peligrosos por lo tanto cuídense mutuamente y apoyarse el uno al otro ya que sí desean a su verdadero amor tendrán que unir sus fuerzas para conseguirlo."**_

_**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**_

— **Eriol ocúpate de la derecha, yo me ocuparé de la izquierda — **dijo Shaoran con esa actitud fría que lo caracterizaba en batalla y se puso las alianzas en uno de sus bolsillos.

— **De acuerdo Shaoran — **dijo Eriol serio y también ocultó las alianzas en su bolsillo.

De entre las sombras salieron muchos hombres que no tenían rostro, se veían muy musculosos y manejaban grandes y filosas espadas, cuando Shaoran cortó a la mitad a uno de ellos se desmoronó y volvió a juntarse, eran hombres de arena.

Eriol hizo un hechizo de borrar y tampoco funciono, Shaoran hizo lo mismo con su carta "borrar" pero sólo borró las espadas pero no fue así con los hombres de arena que seguían creciendo en número.

— **Shaoran, estos hombres siguen apareciendo y apareciendo y ninguno de nuestros conjuros de "borrar" sirve, ¿Recuerdas como vencieron tú y Sakura a la carta "arena"? — ** preguntó Eriol algo cansado.

— **Sí la vencimos con la carta "agua" — **dijo Shaoran entendiendo las intenciones de Eriol.

Shaoran convoco de entre sus cartas a su carta "agua" e inmediatamente todos los hombres de arena se redujeron a nada, parecía que la prueba estaba pasada pero no era así, de entre las sombras salió un hombre muy galante, como con unos 35 años de edad, de pelo sumamente negro y unos ojos grises muy vivos, de sonrisa serena y con una fineza extraordinaria y era muy delgado y alto.

— **Muy bien pensado chicos, pero aún no me han vencido, les demostraré mis habilidades con la arena. **

El hombre convocó un hechizo de fuego muy poderoso que convirtió a todos los hombres caídos en hombres de cristal, tal vez más frágiles pero más peligrosos, cuando Eriol convocó un poderoso hechizo que hacía llover piedras, todos los fragmentos se revolvieron formando un peligroso tornado de vidrios en descontrol.

Realmente estaban en aprietos si ese remolino los alcanzaba les podría causar serias heridas, así que tanto Shaoran como Eriol estaban fraguando un plan.

— **Eriol, necesito que utilices tus habilidades con los hilos — **dijo Shaoran más concentrado que antes.

— **¿Qué quieres hacer con eso Shaoran? — **respondió Eriol más intrigado que preocupado.

— **Por lo que me di cuenta, el líder no puede controlar la arena si no está viendo qué es lo que hace con ella, ¿Estás de acuerdo conmigo? — **dijo Shaoran susurrando.

— **Sí también me di cuenta de eso, creo que ya sé lo que quieres hacer, pero, ¿estás seguro de poder con el remolino? — **dijo Eriol con una sonrisa compresiva en el rostro.

— **Por supuesto, ¿tú podrás contra el líder? — **preguntó Shaoran con una ligera sonrisa.

— **Eso ni lo dudes.**

— **Está bien, te lo encargo.**

— **Claro, tú sólo cuida que el remolino no interfiera en mis planes.**

— **Dalo por hecho.**

Así que Shaoran convocó a su carta "oscuridad" y los envolvió a los dos y con la carta "espejo" creó otra figura de Eriol para despistar al líder. Eriol por su parte creó en la oscuridad una maraña muy fina de hilos que eran imperceptibles al ojo y fue haciendo una red más y más complicada. Cuando el hechizo de "oscuridad" empezó a disiparse Shaoran y "Eriol" se fueron en contra del remolino, Shaoran convocó a su carta "tierra" y formó muros alrededor para que el aire presente no pudiera ayudar al tornado a crecer más, se estaba volviendo más poderoso pues en ese rato ya había convocado a 5 cartas aunque no simultáneamente pero sí muy seguido una de otra. Eriol por su parte envolvió al celebre líder y lo ató a una complicada red de hilos que le impedían ver que ocurría y por un momento se detuvo el peligroso tornado.

— **Muy bien, muy bien, van aprendiendo a fraguar correctamente sus planes pero a ambos se les escapó una cosa ¿Y si yo no soy una persona sino la sombra? — **dijo el hombre y después empezó a reírse.

— **¡Eriol ten cuidado! — **dijo Shaoran comprendiendo la situación.

Eriol recibió un poderoso trueno a sus espaldas que lo aventó hacia el otro extremo y desapareció la red de hilos y el hechizo de detener el tiempo que estaba sobre la escuela, había utilizado gran cantidad de su poder en hacerlo. Pero siendo la reencarnación de Clow no iba permitirse la derrota.

Le dolía la espalda, pero aún así ejecutó un hechizo de "luz" y una gran luz recorrió todo el lugar y en un extremo de la calle se hallaba el mismo hombre pero estaba envuelto en pergaminos que contenían múltiples hechizos. Dirigió una bola gigante de fuego que quemó los hechizos de protección que envolvían al hombre, como una poderosa reencarnación envolvió al hombre en un antiguo y poderoso hechizo que estaba sellando los poderes de aquel hombre. El tornado desapareció por completo y Shaoran llamó a todas las cartas a su forma normal.

— **Bravo chicos, lo hicieron muy bien espero que hayan aprendido a esperar lo inesperado, Eriol eres la digna reencarnación de Clow y tu Shaoran eres un digno descendiente, creo que han pasado esta prueba — **y diciendo esto se desmayó porque había agotado todo su poder.

Los chicos se miraron y fue cuando se dieron cuenta del peligro que habían enfrentado, Eriol tenía desgarrada toda la espalda y comenzaba a brotar sangre de la herida, Shaoran al enfrentarse al tornado para ayudar a Eriol, sus brazos se llenaron de pequeños fragmentos de vidrio y sus mangas estaban destrozadas, los pequeños fragmentos empezaron a abrir la piel de Shaoran y ahora ambos tenían sangre en sus uniformes, tuvieron que regresar a la mansión a cambiarse porque si las chicas los veían así se preocuparían, claro que también cargaron con el líder porque estaba inconsciente debido a que Eriol selló sus poderes.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

En la escuela Sakura estaba nerviosa porque Shaoran no había regresado y el conjuro que había sobre la escuela había terminado hace poco, movía nerviosamente el lapicero, también Tomoyo estaba preocupada pero lo disimulaba bastante mejor que Sakura, aunque debía permanecer serena pues las clases seguían y había que estar atenta. Aunque tenía ganas de llorar, por eso pidió permiso para ir al baño.

En el baño dio rienda suelta a su dolor, lloraba amargamente ¿Qué pasaría con Eriol? ¿Estaba herido, así pasó un rato en el baño, hasta que se tranquilizó, sabía que Eriol cumplía sus promesas y se repitió así misma que estaba bien, que era el más poderoso y que en cualquier momento llegaría.

Cuando salió del baño, volvió a encontrarse con Eizo justo como la primera vez, Eizo cada vez que la veía sentía que el mundo paraba, ¡Dios! ¿Cómo hacía para que su cabello ondeara de esa forma que le favorecía mucho? ¿Y de donde había obtenido esos carnosos y sensuales labios a esa edad?

— **Hola Tomoyo, nos volvemos a ver ¿Hay algo que te preocupa? — **dijo Eizo notando sus ojos rojos.

— **Hola Eizo, no nada, me lastimé la mano en el baño parece que fue el tendón — **también Tomoyo era buena para mentir y disimular.

— **Déjame ver soy bastante bueno para esto, Seishiro se lastimaba mucho de chico — **y comenzó a masajearle la mano, Tomoyo fingió una mueca de dolor para garantizar que se trataba acerca de eso la razón por la que estaba llorando.

— **Sí en esa zona, me duele — **dijo Tomoyo no pudiendo atrapar entre sus pestañas dos lágrimas que aún querían salir.

— **Creo que deberíamos ir a la enfermería, esto parece serio — **dijo Eizo con una sonrisa encantadora, que Tomoyo no pudo negarse.

— **Si creo que sí — **dijo Tomoyo, ya encontraría la manera de quitarse a Eizo de encima.

La enfermera advirtió que no pasaba nada en la mano de Tomoyo pero viendo lo insistente del chico, atribuyó que Tomoyo había fingido ese dolor para sacárselo de encima, comprendiendo la situación de Tomoyo, que era conocida por la enfermera pues la había ayudado infinidad de veces en otras situaciones con otros chicos, despachó a Eizo.

— **Ya puede retirarse joven, le aseguro que la señorita Tomoyo esta en buenas manos, además de que no tiene el permiso para estar aquí —** dijo la enfermera para que se retirará y pudiera hablar con Tomoyo a gusto y lo acompañó hasta la puerta y esperó a que el chico estuviera bastante lejos.

— **Gracias Misako, te debo una — **dijo Tomoyo con una gran tristeza.

— **De nada Tomoyo, pero ¿Porqué estás triste? — **dijo Misako notando que había llorado.

— **Pues verás Misako…**

Y Tomoyo le contó a grandes rasgos que era lo que había pasado obviando por supuesto la parte de la magia y el torneo, cosas que no dejaban gran margen para explicar pero Tomoyo era muy buena ocultando cosas, excepto claro su preocupación por Eriol.

Cuando regresó al salón, dejó a todos con los ojos muy abiertos llevaba una pequeña muñequera para "reponer" su mano "luxada", cosas que le había puesto Misako, para ayudarla a fingir que sí había pasado algo que no era cierto.

Sakura se olvidó por un momento de Shaoran y concentró su atención en su amiga Tomoyo, el profesor les dio permiso a ambas para retirarse pues ya sólo faltaban 15 minutos para que acabara esa clase, hablaría con el siguiente profesor para justificar su ausencia.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Cuando Eriol y Shaoran llegaron a la mansión sangrando y cargando al líder, Wei hizo una expresión graciosa de horror.

— **Jóvenes amos, ¿Quién es el hombre? ¿Qué pasó? — **dijo Wei tratando de conservar la serenidad.

— **Es uno de los líderes Wei — contestó Shaoran sereno.**

— **Traeré el botiquín enseguida — **contestó Wei y salió corriendo.

Eriol y Shaoran colocaron al líder en uno de los sofás del estudio y se dispusieron a atenderse.

— **Sí que nos dieron una paliza ¿no crees Shaoran? —** dijo Eriol mirando su chaqueta destrozada.

— **Sí pero creo que tu fuiste el más afectado Eriol — **dijo Shaoran mirando las mangas todas roídas.

Cuando llegó Iealan todo se torno un poco bochornoso pues no habían llegado la noche anterior aunque suponía el porque, tendrían que dar una explicación y luego al ver que un hombre estaba acostado se percató de quién era y miró bastante extrañada a ambos chicos ¿Lo habían vencido tan fácilmente? No, al parecer les costó trabajo dado el aspecto de sus ropajes. Llegó Wei y se pusieron a limpiarse sus heridas. Iealan prefirió mejor no hacer preguntas y dejó que los chicos se cambiarán, tendrían que comprar más uniformes sí los líderes pensaban atacar estando ellos en la escuela. Le contaron un poco de todo a Iealan sobre todo la parte de que Shaoran había creado nuevas cartas, eso enorgulleció a Iealan también el hecho de que Eriol haya sellado los poderes del líder, claro que después tendría que revertir el hechizo, aunque Eriol no recordaba cómo hacerlo (O.O bueno nadie puede ser tan perfecto).

Después se dirigieron a la escuela lo más rápido posible, y llegaron justo a tiempo pues Sakura ayudaba a Tomoyo mientras está le contaba porque traía la muñequera y debía ayudarla a fingir que había tenido una accidente en el baño para poder sacarse a Eizo de encima, venían comentando un poco más animadas las dos cuando en la entrada principal se encontraron a esos chicos ingratos que las tenían sumamente preocupadas, a Eriol casi se le detiene el corazón cuando vio que Tomoyo estaba "lastimada". Fue cuando por primera vez desde hace mucho tiempo Tomoyo perdió la serenidad y la calma cuando precisamente golpeo de un puñetazo con la mano "lastimada" el hombro izquierdo de Eriol y se soltó a llorar, a ella no iba a engañarla tan fácilmente de que nada había pasado, quería saberlo y quería que se lo contará en ese momento. Sakura esta vez fue la que permanecía serena al ver a su amiga y prima así, esperó que mejor se calmaran las cosas, ya después le preguntaría a Shaoran que fue lo que pasó.

Se dirigieron al parque pingüino y Eriol se apartó un poco con Tomoyo para tranquilizarla y explicarle que había ocurrido, así que esa plática duró bastante tiempo.

_**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**_

_**Así pues preveo enlaces con sus propias descendientes de cuyo valor estoy seguro; ya que ambas también tomarán a su destino entre las manos pues la fuerza, la amistad y el amor están con ellas.**_

_**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**_

— **Entonces Eriol, ¿Para qué detuviste el tiempo? — ** preguntó Tomoyo que estaba más tranquila y ya había dejado de llorar

— **Bueno es que todo este lío empezó por esto… — **dijo Eriol y sacó la cajita de las alianzas de su bolsillo.

— **¡No puedo creerlo, las compraste! — **gritó Tomoyo y Sakura y Shaoran voltearon a verla con una gota en la cabeza.

— **Claro que sí Tomoyo te dije que era en serio mi proposición — **dijo Eriol con una sonrisa ligera **— Así que con todo esto, ¿Aún deseas ser mi esposa? — **preguntó receloso.

— **Por supuesto que sí Eriol, ya no dejaré que me venzan mis miedos — **dijo Tomoyo y extendió su mano y Eriol deslizó el anillo con el que formalizaban su compromiso.

Por su parte Sakura y Shaoran fueron más discretos en cuanto a formalizar su relación, Sakura tal vez fuera muy distraída pero estaba consiente de lo que representaba tener magia, así que cuando oyó la explicación de Shaoran, sólo sonrió y lo abrazó. Por esos momentos Shaoran deslizó en su dedo y el de Sakura sus respectivas alianzas formalizando su compromiso, ahora a Sakura ya no le preocupaba ser atacada por alguien del consejo estaba temiendo algo más peligroso que eso… la expresión de su hermano en cuanto se enterará, tal vez a su papá lo pondría contento la noticia pero de Kero y su hermano no estaba segura.

Ambas parejas se despidieron con rostros de felicidad y se dirigieron a sus respectivas casas, aún las sorpresas de ese día no acababan…

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

— **Primero Nadeshiko y ahora tú Tomoyo ¿Es qué fui la única que espero a tener una edad prudente para casarse? No es que este diciendo que el joven Hiragizawa no sea un excelente partido, pero ¿No estás muy joven para casarte mi niña? — **dijo Sonomi toda aturdida, Nadeshiko le había hecho lo mismo.

— **Tranquila Sra. Daidoji mi proposición es muy seria — **dijo Eriol muy tranquilo pues ya se figuraba que a su mamá no le parecería tan gracioso dejarla ir tan fácilmente.

— **Sí lo sé, puesto que tú no te la robaste como lo hizo Fujitaka — **y empezó a despotricar una y mil cosas en contra de Fujitaka.

— **Al menos no por ahora — **dijo Eriol en un susurro muy bajo a Tomoyo y esta empezó a reír.

— **Bueno supongo que no hay por que alarmarse, ¿no pensarán casarse ahora, de un día para otro cierto? — **dijo Sonomi un poco más tranquila ya que viendo las alianzas que portaban sabía que Eriol tenía un futuro muy prominente y este podía decir que en un mes estaría lista la boda.

— **Claro que no mamá esperaremos a que termine el torneo — **dijo Tomoyo muy alegre.

— **Entonces rezaré por que su futuro sea de felicidad y sólo me falta decir que sí doy mi permiso, joven Hiragizawa le encargo mucho a mi pequeña Tomoyo aunque seguirá viviendo en esta casa hasta que se casen esa es mi única condición — **dijo Sonomi para garantizar que no haya malos entendidos y chismes.

— **Por supuesto que sí, le prometo que siempre la cuidaré y le garantizó que Tomoyo vivirá aquí hasta que termine el torneo, no la alejaría jamás de sus excelentes cuidados — **dijo Eriol y con eso, se aseguró por siempre la aceptación de su suegra.

Después Sonomi se retiró para telefonear a Ieshiko, ella tenía que saberlo, tal vez su pequeña Tomoyo no era la única que iba a estar comprometida, Sakura también tenía quien la pretendiese ¿Qué diría su tutora al respecto?

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

— **¿QUÉ TU ACEPTASTE SER QUÉ? — **dijo Touya con un grito de furia, tal vez hubiera aceptado que el "mocoso" estuviera cerca de Sakura para que la cuidara pero pasar de eso a que ella se convirtiera en su esposa, sobre su cadáver.

— **SAKURA ¿ACASO TE VOLVISTE LOCA? — **gritó Kero.

— **¡JAMÁS! — **dijeron al unísono Touya y Kero.

— **Pero es mi decisión, sólo les estoy avisando — **a Sakura le tembló la voz cuando dijo esto pero era la verdad y se dejaba abrazar por Shaoran.

— **¡DEJA QUE PAPÁ LLEGUE A VER SÍ OPINA LO MISMO QUE TÚ! — **gritó Touya furioso.

— **¡ES SUFICIENTE TOUYA KINOMOTO NO DEJARÉ QUE LE GRITES ASÍ A MI PROMETIDA! — **gritó Shaoran y dirigió una mirada gélida a Touya y reinó el silencio, a Touya lo tomó desprevenido la actitud de Shaoran, que no supo que contestarle.

— **¿PERO QUÉ FUTURO LE ESPERA CON UN "MOCOSO" COMO TÚ? — ** dijo finalmente Touya que no sabía realmente el poderío económico que tenía por delante Shaoran.

— **Sí es eso lo que te preocupa, sólo mira su anillo de compromiso — **dijo Shaoran alzando la barbilla desafiante y Sakura orgullosa de que pusiera a su hermano en su lugar, alzó su mano y el flamante anillo parecía que destellaba en complicidad **— además podría robármela cuando ya no quiera regresar aquí, al no contar con tu apoyo — ** a Sakura se le corrió una gotita cuando oyó a Shaoran decir esto.

En ese momento Touya estaba por soltar una réplica mordaz cuando Fujitaka entró al oír los gritos desde la calle, al ver el anillo que portaba Sakura entendió a que se debía la discusión y el recuerdo de una escena similar pero estando él y Nadeshiko en el lugar de Shaoran y Sakura, cuando le dijo a Sonomi que se casaba, ella puso el gritó en el cielo.

— **Al parecer mi pequeña Sakura está creciendo, Touya, deberías comprender la situación de Sakura como líder del clan debe pensar en su futuro, además creo que el joven Li es un hombre respetable al venir a pedir la mano de tu hermana, porque así como dice podría robársela y tal vez ya no la veríamos más — **dijo Fujitaka muy tranquilo consiente de que había que tranquilizar a Touya **— me parece que habría que formalizar decentemente el compromiso saliendo a cenar, ¿Qué les parece mañana? Salgo más temprano del trabajo y podríamos ir a un lindo lugar — ** dijo sonriendo ampliamente.

— **Es una idea excelente Sr. Kinomoto — **respondió Shaoran ignorando la cara de enojo de Touya.

— **Pero papá, Sakura sólo tiene 12 años y aún no termina la secundaria — **dijo Touya tratando de enfocar la atención en lo obvio.

— **Pues da gracias de que el Joven Li sólo esta pidiendo su mano, en otros tiempos Sakura ya te hubiera dado un sobrino para estas fechas — ** el comentario de Fujitaka hizo sonrojar a los aludidos y poner cara de espanto en Touya **— además me imagino que se casarán después de que termine el torneo ¿Cierto? — **preguntó Fujitaka algo risueño.

— **Por supuesto que sí papá — **dijo Sakura muy sonriente.

— **Bien, pues entonces ¿Qué esperamos para cenar? — **dijo Fujitaka y se dio por terminada la discusión.

Kero y Touya se miraron, no, no todo estaba dicho ¿Acaso no veían que el matrimonio era una cosa seria para tomarla a la ligera?

Continuará…


	8. En el silencio de la playa

N/A: Luna regresa de la tumba! JAJA espero que les guste este capítulo y pues la tradicional advertencia que tiene lime. Sin más preámbulos la historia.

Capítulo 8: En el silencio de la playa

La cena estuvo exquisita según comentarios de Sakura y Tomoyo pero a Sonomi casi le da el Infarto al ver que no solo su querida y aún pequeña hija estaba comprometida sino que la pequeña niña de Nadeshiko también, pero si ella lo permitió con Tomoyo también Fujitaka tenía todo el derecho de permitirlo. No es de sorprender lo que Eriol y Shaoran pagaron por la cena en un restaurante de primera calidad, que dejó sorprendido a Fujitaka y a Touya y a una boquiabierta Sonomi. Pero se podría decir que todo salió bien, después ambas parejas se fueron con sus respectivos suegros a su correspondiente casa.

Después de esos dos días de un comienzo interesante para ambas parejas, tanto Sakura como Tomoyo tenían que regresar con Ieshiko pues sólo les había dado permiso para retirarse 1 semana. Ella las recibió con una euforia inusual ya que se había enterado de que ambas estaban comprometidas y sobre todo saber con quién estaban comprometidas la puso muy feliz, el clan había esperado décadas para estar emparentado con el clan Li ya que sabían que de ella provenía la descendencia de Clow y era muy poderoso en Hong Kong, y cómo tenían muy buenas videntes ya sabían que la reencarnación de Clow nacería en una prestigiosa familia inglesa, nada menos que los Hiragizawa eso ponía a todas las Djbouro muy contentas, claro que Ieshiko no les iba a decir nada esperaba que la cosas se dieran por sí solas cosa que al final resultó muy bien.

Para desgracia de Touya (y el enorme disgusto de Kero), Ieshiko le dio su total consentimiento a Shaoran para visitar a Sakura todo lo que quisiera, y pues en esos días Shaoran entrenaba junto con Sakura, lo mismo que Eriol y Tomoyo. En lo que Tomoyo le ayudaba a Eriol a entender completamente el lenguaje nórdico (en lo cual era muy buena), Eriol la ayudaba a realizar hechizos occidentales. Lo mismo Sakura ayudaba a Shaoran a entender sus nuevas cartas para que las usará como sus amigas no como sus herramientas, Shaoran la entrenaba en artes marciales descubriendo que si Sakura hubiera recibido el entrenamiento más pronto ella ya sería una maestra en cualquier disciplina.

Así pues habían pasado 6 meses sin novedad, excepto que había un aire tenso cada vez que Touya aparecía para probar constantemente el amor de Shaoran hacia Sakura tal y cómo había planeado junto con Kero, habían intentado de todo para comprobar si realmente Shaoran amaba como decía a Sakura.

Primero le había pagado a una chica para que fingiera ser una antigua prometida de Shaoran…

_Flash Back_

* * *

Sakura y Shaoran habían decidido ir a patinar antes de que acabara el invierno, se encontraban en la pista cuando una chica muy hermosa de cabellos rubios y ojos grises se "tropezó" con Shaoran al verlo ella puso una cara soñadora y se abalanzo contra él. 

— **Shaoran mi amor, te he buscado durante mucho tiempo ¿Acaso te habías olvidado de mí? — **dijo la señorita con lágrimas en los ojos. Shaoran por su parte se quedó con múltiples signos de interrogación.

— **Disculpe pero creo que me está confundiendo con alguien más — **fue lo único que acertó a decirle.

— **¡No Shaoran Li¿Me estás negando acaso¿Ahora me vas a decir que no soy tu prometida? — **la señorita se puso como loca y empezó a mal decir en francés.

Sakura vio esto y se sentía tan mal de ver que Shaoran tenía una prometida y que no se lo haya dicho que salió corriendo del lugar.

La señorita sólo sonrió y se retiró del lugar sólo había sido contratada para provocar una pelea y ella al comprobar como era el muchacho, lo habría hecho hasta gratuitamente.

— **¡Sakura! Espera — **gritó Shaoran y salió detrás de ella.

Para fortuna de Shaoran tenía una ayuda inesperada de su parte…

Meiling agarró por el brazo a Sakura cuando esta salía de la pista y le dijo muy claramente:

— **Sakura, Shaoran sólo ha tenido una prometida y fui yo, aparte de mí no hubo nadie más pues lo vigile constantemente de que ninguna que no estuviera a la altura de él se quedará con él — **dijo Meiling tremendamente seria.

— **Mei…ling — **dijo Sakura con lagrimas en los ojos.

Inmediatamente después llegó Shaoran y abrazó a Sakura tan fuerte que Sakura soltó un gritito y Shaoran se relajó y la miro a los ojos, fue cuando Sakura entendió todo y el asunto para fortuna de Shaoran quedo sin resentimientos y para Touya eso fue un golpe bajo, claro que él fue el primero que lo dio.

A partir de entonces Sakura se dio cuenta de cuanto la celaba su hermano, sobre todo porque cuando regresó a la pista Sakura estaba muy enojada y todos aprendieron el viejo dicho que dice _"Nunca celes a una mujer mucho menos si está enamorada o te arrepentirás" _...

Cuando Sakura entró a la pista se encontró con la "señorita" y cómo Sakura estaba celosa, perdió la paciencia Sakura le dio un puñetazo en la cara, al final se armó una pelea bastante fuerte por que la "señorita" no se dejaba, pero debido a la gran condición física de Sakura la "señorita" salió muy lastimada de ahí, sus amigos que conocían a una muy despistada y tranquila Sakura vieron cómo se convertía en una fiera, cosa que a Shaoran le agradó aunque tuvo que detener a Sakura y a Touya puso de los mil genios.

_Fin Flash Back_

* * *

Por esos días comenzaba el cálido verano y los cuatro habían pedido permiso para ir a la playa, todo estaba muy tranquilo considerando que seis meses atrás Shaoran y Eriol habían peleado, pero dicen que la vida no es color de rosa y la tierna Sakura demostrará que ella no es tierna todo el tiempo… 

Así que los 4 se dirigen a aquella playa que tiempo atrás ellos habían visitado cuando estaban en la primaria, Eriol se siente intranquilo y es notado por Tomoyo…

— **¿Qué tienes Eriol? — **pregunta Tomoyo ya que a ella no la puede engañar.

— **Siento un extraño presentimiento pero no te preocupes quizá no sea nada — **dijo Eriol y después le suelta una sonrisa de esas que le fascinan a Tomoyo.

— **Chicos, se están tardando mucho — **dijo una alegre Sakura.

— **¡Ya vamos! — **dijo Tomoyo.

El día avanza sin más novedad que el hecho de que a Sakura casi la pellizca un enorme cangrejo si no hubiera sido por la intervención de Shaoran que le clavó un cuchillo, pero la tarde aunque estaba soleada daba la impresión de ser algo fría, Eriol se acostó un rato sobre la arena había tenido visiones muy raras todo el día.

Fue cuando Shaoran también decidió tenderse sobre la arena y descansar un rato. Las chicas decidieron irse a nadar un rato solas.

Fue cuando estando un poco mas adentro de lo normal Sakura y Tomoyo sintieron una presencia débil pero estaba ahí, como acechando.

En la orilla los dos jóvenes estaban dormidos y sólo se despertaron cuando ya no oyeron las risas de las chicas. Cuando voltearon las chicas habían desaparecido…

En otro lado Sakura y Tomoyo habían llegado a otra playa arrastradas por la corriente o eso creían, de repente una mujer de negros cabellos estaba en la orilla esperándolas.

— **Bienvenidas mi nombre es Sumomo Onithesen y espero que sean tan buenas como se cuenta — **Sakura y Tomoyo se voltearon a ver... su tiempo de pelear había llegado…

— **Quiero que sepan una cosa, si ustedes pierden esta batalla, perderán más que su legado perderán a las persona más importantes para ustedes y ellos pasarán a ser prometidos de mis dos lindas hijas…**

Ni siquiera avisó cuando iba a pelear simplemente las atacó, lo último que dijo dejó en shock a ambas chicas no podían creerlo, pero algo despertó dentro de ellas sentimientos negativos que no habían conocido, la derrotarían a como de lugar... celos... eso fue lo que sintieron.

El golpe que ambas sintieron fue muy grande, el hombro de Sakura empezó a sangrar profundamente, lo mismo que el antebrazo de Tomoyo, sin embargo ninguna de las dos chicas sintió dolor físico, les dolía el corazón. Fue cuando algo dentro del pecho de ambas chicas se rompió.

— **No me dejaré vencer… no me dejaré vencer — **repetía en trance Tomoyo y lanzó un hechizo raro que convirtió el segundo ataque de aquella mujer en una estela de rocas.

El que sintió el poder de Tomoyo entrar en acción fue Eriol no sabía cómo pero tenía que ayudarla aún no estaba lista para enfrentarse a algo tan grande, en ese momento fue que escuchó la voz de su antiguo yo.

— _**Para ayudarla deberás perder algo de ti…**_

— _**¡Clow! **_

— _**Sabes lo que tienes que hacer... sólo es cuestión de perder algo de ti para salvar algo que será parte de ti…**_

— _**Lo sé pero¿es acaso muy tarde para eso? **_

— _**No, aún no es tarde…**_

Eriol invocó a su báculo mágico ante los ojos atónitos de Shaoran ¿Iba a localizar a Tomoyo astralmente? Pero no fue así, Eriol comenzó a decir algo en inglés y de repente salió de él una bolita dorada y que contenía un poder muy grande y salió volando hacia otra playa…

En ese momento Sakura estaba en plena playa invocando el poder de "escudo" que protegía a ella y a Tomoyo de esa mujer que las atacaba constantemente.

Fue cuando Tomoyo sintió algo tibio y poderoso detrás de su espalda, aquella bolita dorada era una parte del poder de Eriol, que él perdía para poder ayudar a Tomoyo a volverse más fuerte, pero sí hacia eso él ya no podría recuperar esa parte jamás, ahora ya no era tan poderoso como antes, ese día dejaba definitivamente de ser la poderosa reencarnación del mago conocido como el mejor de todos los tiempos para convertirse en un mago poderoso de este tiempo que se enamoró…

En ese momento Sakura ve que su atacante utiliza rayos como si fueran truenos, así como ve que esa mujer podría matarlas a ambas, decide que ya fue suficiente y que no va esperar que ella termine con sus vidas.

— **¡Trueno! — **Sakura invoca a su poderosa carta, pero en el interior de Sakura hay enojo, tal como aquella vez que se enfureció por haber perdido el reloj que le había dado Yukito, era ahora otra Sakura, la Sakura peleadora, la que no se deja vencer por nadie. Y su rayo aniquila por completo el otro ataque.

— **Vaya creí que lo que contaban de ustedes no era cierto, pero ya veo que no pierdo mi tiempo, aumentemos el nivel — **dijo aquella mujer de negros cabellos y con una sonrisa sarcástica en el rostro.

La mujer se puso en posición de combate y reto a Sakura a pelear contra ella, Sakura conjuro a "pelea" y aunque seguía sangrando de su hombro, se dispuso a pelear con ella. La mujer conjuro un extraño hechizo y aparecieron en ese momento dos de ella: una para pelear contra Sakura y la otra para pelear contra Tomoyo.

Sakura empieza a pelear cuerpo a cuerpo contra aquella mujer, en realidad no sentía el dolor de su hombro, porque la adrenalina en ese momento fue superior, patada contra patada, puño contra puño, era lo que se oía en esos momentos, en un momento Sakura lanza una patada voladora que golpea el rostro de aquella mujer y esta desaparece, la única que queda es la que esta peleando contra Tomoyo.

Tomoyo en ese momento estaba ejecutando una danza de patadas, pues también había recibido ese tipo de entrenamiento, como Tomoyo no estaba tan lastimada, estaba más fuerte, en ese momento la mujer lanza un trueno que da directamente en la pierna de Tomoyo y la hace sangrar, pero eso hace enojar a Tomoyo, y Sakura vio en los ojos de su amiga y prima el fuego de pelea y fue cuando escucho a su amiga pronunciar un conjuro:

— **_por los poderes de la oscuridad y la estrella de ocho picos que rige mis poderes, yo te invoco TERREMOTO ven en mi ayuda y DERRIBALA._**

La mujer poco pudo hacer antes de caer en el enorme precipicio que se abrió en la arena de la playa, hubo un momento en que no pudo agarrarse y quedo sepultada bajo la enorme cantidad de arena que caía en esos momentos sobre ella ya que las palabras usadas por Tomoyo es decir "derríbala" se hizo literalmente.

Cuando Sakura y Tomoyo reaccionaron lo único que se veía era la arena plana de la playa, se quedaron un instante en shock, pero cuando reaccionaron la mujer salía a duras penas de la tumba de arena.

La ayudaron a salir desenterrándola y en sus caras había una expresión de terror por el temor de que ya no saliera con vida... pero una vez que lo consiguieron la mujer estaba muy sorprendida y llena de arena.

— **Muy bien chicas han pasado la primera prueba con una de las diez del consejo, son excelentes, pero no crean que esto acaba conmigo, yo sólo soy una iniciadora.**

Al decir esto otra mujer con un traje negro se presentó:

— **Bien cómo nosotras no perdemos nuestro tiempo somos dos del consejo las que venimos a atacar y mi nombre es Mihoko Ayugai y será un placer derrotarlas.**

Otra vez las atacaban sin avisar, Sakura estaba preocupada porque no sabía si Tomoyo o ella iban a resistir dos atacantes en un mismo tiempo Mihoko manipuló hábilmente el agua del mar y las lanzó hacia este y se empezaba a formar un remolino gigantesco por debajo de sus pies, Sakura invocó a "agua" y la carta disipó ese terrible remolino, pero no era todo por parte de Mihoko así que esta formó una espectacular marejada que impedía a ambas primas acercarse a la orilla, Tomoyo por su parte también estaba cansada pero se le ocurrió una buena idea:

— **Sakura detendré el tiempo un momento para poder movernos y tú conjura a la carta "flote" para que nos lleve a la playa.**

— **¿Estás segura que puedes Tomoyo? No quiero que esto te deje totalmente exhausta.**

— **Claro recuerda "Pase lo que pase todo estará bien"**

Ambas chicas sonrieron al recordar estas palabras y Tomoyo conjuró un poderoso hechizo.

— **_por los poderes de la oscuridad y la estrella de ocho picos que rige mis poderes, yo te invoco MAESTRO DEL TIEMPO ven en mi ayuda y DETÉN EL TIEMPO._ **

Instantáneamente todo a su alrededor se detuvo, pero Mihoko no se iba a dejar vencer tan fácilmente y junto con Sumomo formaban un ojo de tormenta que consistía en agua y arena, así que Sakura invocó a "flote" y a "laberinto" junto con "agua" le dijo que hicieran un laberinto de agua, cosa que la ayudo a confundir y a perder el ojo de la tormenta en el laberinto.

— **¡VAMOS! No se pueden esconder eternamente — **dijo muy molesta Mihoko.

Ambas mujeres escudriñaban el horizonte en busca de las pequeñas pero no aparecían por ningún lado, pero de repente desde un punto en el cielo se escuchó la dulce voz de Tomoyo ahora llena de furia.

— **_por los poderes de la oscuridad y la estrella de ocho picos que rige mis poderes, yo te invoco PODEROSO VIENTO ven en mi ayuda y CONVIERTETE EN CADENAS DE JUSTICIA._**

Por otro lado también se pudo escuchar la tímida voz de Sakura que le ordenó a "viento" lo mismo.

— "**VIENTO" convierte en cadenas de justicia.**

El choque de ambos poderes en ambas mujeres las dejó inconscientes puesto que ellas esperaban un golpe de frente y no desde arriba. Se deshizo el remolino y las mujeres terminaron en la arena muy mareadas. Las chicas bajaron con flote y se dispusieron a ver si ambas mujeres tenían heridas graves.

— **Sakura, la Sra. Sumomo tiene mal su brazo parece que cayó sobre él.**

— **De acuerdo Tomoyo, la Sra. Mihoko no tiene heridas graves sólo está mareada.**

— **Muy bien chicas, van progresando muy bien — **dijo Mihoko** — Creo que llegarán a ser muy poderosas, bien ahora ayúdenme porque estoy mareada y tengo nauseas.**

— **¡Auh! Duele — **se quejo Sumomo** — Bien han pasado la prueba chicas.**

Después de ayudarlas a marcharse llegaron Eriol y Shaoran con las chicas, sabían que no debían llegar antes, ellas mismas deberían de evolucionar sin dejar que ellos intervinieran (al menos no tanto) pues aunque Eriol, en ese momento le brindó parte de su poder sabía que no debía hacer nada más.

* * *

La luna aparecía majestuosa en el cielo y ambas parejas habían decidido quedarse en una cabaña debido a que ya era muy tarde y a que era mejor no moverse de ahí, después del incidente con las mujeres del consejo las chicas estaban agotadas y tenían hambre no sabían desde cuando habían empezado a pelear pero cuando llegaron a despedirlas la tarde estaba finalizando. 

Sakura tenía para ese momento una pequeña banda en su hombro pues Shaoran le había impuesto un hechizo de sanación con el que la herida se cerró lo más que pudo, ella estaba tomando un rico baño y Tomoyo suponía ella que estaba ayudando a los chicos por lo que al salir del baño y oír tocar su puerta simplemente dio permiso de entrar, cual fue su sorpresa al ver a Shaoran entrar.

— **¡Sakura! — **gritó el ambarino y su cara tomó un rojo muy intenso y se volteó pues de la impresión que la pequeña flor de cerezo recibió tiró su toalla dejando desnudo su perfecto cuerpo.

La pequeña flor de cerezo recogió su toalla después de que el pequeño lobo se dio media vuelta completamente rojo. Extrañamente el pequeño lobo no se movía, por lo que la flor de cerezo fue hacia la puerta y la cerró, después se acercó muy cariñosamente al pequeño lobo y le dio un beso para que se calmará.

Estaba por alejarse de él para entrar al baño nuevamente a ponerse su ropa cuando sintió sobre su estrecha cintura el brazo del pequeño lobo.

— **Sakura, disculpame no fue mi intención...verte...verte así — **y la soltó para tomar su cara entre sus manos.

— **Calma Shaoran no te preocupes — **la pequeña flor de cerezo rodeo con sus brazos el cuello del pequeño lobo, le gustaba tanto que la besará, se sentía tan segura que se volvía intoxicante, pero aquel movimiento hizo nuevamente que se cayera la toalla que cubría a la flor de cerezo.

El pequeño lobo no se había dado cuenta porque tenían cerrados los ojos pero al deslizar sus manos sobre el cuerpo de la cerezo se dio cuenta, esto añadido a que la flor le devolvía fervorosamente ese beso, que fue subiendo de intensidad, cuando el pequeño lobo reaccionó estaba besando el cuello de su amada flor, fue cuando el calor y el deseo de besarla totalmente se apoderó de él y la pequeña flor de cerezo dejó que su novio la mirará desnuda aunque claro eso la ponía sumamente nerviosa y totalmente roja.

El lobo devoraba con la mirada el blanco y delgado cuerpo de su novia, y nuevamente la abrazó y la volvió a besar más intensamente, pero el lobo perdió el control de sus emociones cuando sintió a la flor abrazarlo muy fuerte, fue cuando decidió deslizar su sedienta boca en aquel finísimo cuerpo así que el lobo cargó a su novia hasta la cama más próxima, le depositó con cuidado y empezó a besarla muy tímidamente por su cuello, después por su suave pecho, del que despuntaban dos finísimos senos que subían y bajaban profusamente debido al ataque de sensaciones inexploradas por la pequeña flor, que el lobo no se atrevía a tocar, así que decidió seguir explorando y beso delicadamente el estomago... siguió bajando hasta que se topo con la zona más intima de la pequeña flor y eso era algo que él no estaba dispuesto a tomar, por lo menos no ahora, pero ese pensamiento lo hizo enrojecer a más no poder, tanto que mejor decidió regresar a la boca de su amada que estaba roja de la vergüenza.

Estaban sobre la cama en un beso muy apasionado cuando tocaron la puerta.

— **Sakura ¿puedo pasar? — **la melodiosa voz de Tomoyo los saco de aquella bruma sensual que ambos castaños mantenían .

Ambos se pararon inmediatamente y el pequeño lobo completamente rojo al tomar conciencia de sus acciones le pasó la toalla que estaba igual de roja que él. Cuando Sakura le dio permiso de entrar miró a los castaños completamente rojos y sólo se rió por debajo.

— **Shaoran, Eriol te está buscando para pedir de cenar y ver otras cosas.**

— **Gra... gracias Tomoyo iré inmediatamente — **el pequeño lobo dio media vuelta y casi corriendo salió de la habitación.

— **¡Hay Sakura! Que lindos se ven cuando están solos — **dijo sonriendo la amatista.

Sakura sólo se volvió a meter al baño ¿Qué había hecho, estaba completamente loca, quizá fue un momento de locura pasajera, sin embargo no podía negar que se había sentido en la gloria cuando Shaoran recorría su cuerpo. Pero eso mejor se lo callaba, si su hermano se enteraba pondría el grito en cielo. En eso saltó pues un rayo en la lejanía indicaba que esa noche habría una tormenta...

Continuará...

* * *

N.A.: Muchas Gracias por sus lindos comentarios no hay nada mejor que sus lindos apuntes, perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar pero es que como casi no tengo reviews me desanima un poco eso y en parte que no he tenido mucho tiempo para actualizar pero para todo(a)s aquellos que leen mi historia MUCHAS GRACIAS! Y ahora a contestar los reviews. 

**Relena Li**: Muchas gracias por tu comentario, trataré de actualizar más pronto más no prometo nada jeje y espero que la escena S&S te haya gustado XD.

**MoonHikaru: **Muchas gracias por leerme y tu comentario acerca del matrimonio no me molesta más bien no me dí a entender pues sí mira antes se acostumbraba casar a las personas desde su infancia pero aquí lo que quise dar a entender es que son prometidos, o sea que se casarán en un futuro, más no que se iban a casar inmediatamente JEJE XD porque CASARSE A LOS 13 AÑOS ES UNA LOCURA, esta bien que estos chicos se amen pero es muy pronto, además de que mi intención fue hacer que Touya perdiera los estribos jeje y que se quedará con las palabras en la boca.

**Lady tomoe: **Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado mucho, muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero recibir tus reviews.

**Lunita Kinomoto:** LUNITA! Muchas gracias por tus lindos comentarios, me suben el animo es siempre un gusto saber que te gustan mis historias.

**Lady Palas: **Un gusto recibir siempre a una fiel lectora de mis locuras, muchas gracias por tu review, espero que este capítulo te haya gustado.


	9. Aviso

**AVISO**

Siento tener que dejar de escribir esta historia, pues como no tiene tanta demanda he decidido actualizarla hasta que termine mis otras dos historias que son las que tienen más reviews por lo tanto son más leidas, gracias por tu atención.

Para cualquier comentario, duda, jitomatazo, amenza ya saben un review!


End file.
